Easy To Catch On
by EmmaLouBelle
Summary: The Unknown Ishtar, that’s what I call her. Hailey Ishtar is a new girl at Domino High, and she experiences normal things… along with some not quite so normal. The one who helps her through some of these scenes… the one and only Seto Kaiba!
1. Chapter 1

**Easy to Catch On**

**By: BlueSoulKLH64 (Katara12)**

**A Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction **

**Genre: Romance (defiantly) and a little humor/general/songfic**

**Rated: R (see below)**

**A/N: the high rating is because of swearing, violence, and very mature scenes. And when I say very mature, I mean LEMONS. If you don't like to read that stuff, then exit out of this story right now. If you think that this stuff is freaking awesome, then I welcome you to my shrine! **

**: This isn't just a Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction, it also has Rurouni Kenshin and technically Avatar, but only technically.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters. Heck, I don't even own all of the made up ones! Same goes for Rurouni Kenshin.**

**Summary: The Unknown Ishtar, that's what I call her. Hailey Ishtar is a new girl at Domino High, and she experiences normal things… along with some not quite so normal. The one who helps her through some of these scenes… the one and only Seto Kaiba! Let's take a look…**

**Prologue**

"_So, why did you move to Domino? I mean; you definitely are not Japanese, no offense. You look Egyptian. So why here?" Tea was questioning the new girl. _

"_My mother died when my little brother, Marik, was born. Well, Marik didn't want to be tomb keeper, which when he turned 13 last January, he was forced to do. So he took one of the millennium items, the rod, and killed my father with it. Then my sister, Ishizu, took the necklace of the pharaoh to keep my brother from harming any other people. Since our parents were dead, Ishizu saw no reason to stay in Cairo, so we moved here."_

"_Wow, Hailey, I'm sorry, I had no idea. So do you live in an orphanage or something?"_

"_No, Ishizu is 22, so she supports us. She actually has a really good job." Hailey started to explain, but then realized that it was no use. Tea was nice, but hadn't been through what she had. And even though Tea looked like she was interested in what Hailey had to say, she just wouldn't understand. Hailey changed the subject. "So I was home schooled since now, I really don't have much experience with boys. Can you point out a few easy ones?"_

_Tea smiled. "A little keen for a boyfriend, are we? Well, there is Yugi, but he's off limits. He's mine." She swooned her hands to her heart. "It'll be four months next week. And then there are Joey and Tristan, but if you hang with me, you'll probably find you don't want them. They're good friends and all, but you know, just that, not in a romantic kind of way. Besides, Joey is going out with someone from duelist kingdom he met, and Tristan is almost in love with Joey's sister."_

"_What about those two?" Hailey pointed at a black-haired boy and the white-haired one right next to him. _

"_Them? That's Duke and Bakura. Duke has millions of girls after him, and Bakura is just…weird."_

_Hailey looked around the room, and saw only two other boys that even looked a little cute. She knew one of them, Zach Fromm. He was from England, and visited Cairo with the queen a few years back. "Who's the one sitting by himself with the laptop?"_

_Tea's smile fell. "That's the one and only Seto Kaiba. He's the smartest kid in our class. I wouldn't go for him, he just doesn't know how to react to emotions." She grimaced and then turned to the door where arguing could be heard._

"It's a balmy ninety-two degrees outside, if I were you, I'd be wearing shorts and…"

Hailey woke up to her alarm, her dream shattered. Once again, she was dreaming of her first day at DHS. It was weird to dream of something that had already happened, it was like reality repeating itself.

She got ready for school by putting on her uniform and brushing her hair. It was a dark, dark brown, but dead straight. She had it down to her waist, but Zach had encouraged her to get it cut, so now it was to her shoulder bone.

She grabbed a banana and went off to school, saying good-bye to Ishizu and waking up Marik. He was only in ninth grade, so he got to sleep in 30 more minutes.

She was trying to get there early because Zach had asked her to. They had been going out for a year and a half, and she thought he was going to do something special for her. He was waiting for her on the brick wall bordering the school.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked because he had a look of concern on her face.

"Umm, hi, Hailey. I'm glad that you could meet me here." He sighed and held up a letter. "I got this in the mail. It's a letter from the queen. She wants me to come with her later this month to Germany to get an alliance with them."

"Well, that's great! Congratulations!" she hugged her boyfriend, noticing that he went stiff when she did. "What's wrong? I just congratulated you, and you stiffened up."

He jumped off the wall, and looked back at her, shifting on his feet. "You see; she wants me to move back there. So I won't be going back to school anymore, not even today."

Hailey saw where this was going. "But, what'll happen to… us?"

Zach grimaced. It was obvious he didn't want to say it. "Well, I don't think we should see each other anymore." And with that said he left.

Hailey slid off the wall to face the school in shock. _He dumped me? Just to go to England? He dumped me?_

She sat there for thirty minutes. She saw many people go in the school, or just stay in the front and talk with their friends. She saw Tea and Yugi walk by, holding hands. Then came Joey and Tristan fighting as per usual. They tried to get Hailey to come with them, but she wouldn't move. They went in without her, figuring that she'd come in her own time

The bell was about to ring, and Hailey had no intentions to go into the school. She was about to go up and leave back to home, but then she heard a car come up, and a door opening and closing. Then she saw Seto Kaiba walk through the entrance and walk up to the door. He was almost to the stairs when he turned around because he noticed that he was being watched. He saw Hailey just sitting there, not paying attention to the fact that she was staring straight at him, or that she was going to be tardy.

He sighed, and walked back to her. "Ishtar, the bell's about to ring, why are you still out here?"

She just mumbled "Kaiba." And some other things, but Kaiba couldn't understand them. Her head was bowed and her hair was falling in her face.

He rolled his eyes at her and picked her up at the scruff of her collar. "You're not skipping class, even if you are in a bad mood." He was pushing her towards the door. "Don't get used to these favors. I don't give them often, or to just anyone at that." He pushed her into the classroom with him right behind her and a few seconds later the bell rang. Before he put her in her seat, he pulled her close to him so only she could hear what he was going to say. "Get over whatever is bugging you. And remember, don't get used to the favor."

When she sat down, she immediately felt a little better. She smiled for the first time since she was at school. And she had Kaiba to thank for that.

After class, she caught up with Kaiba. "I want to say thanks for helping me. I needed it didn't I?"

Kaiba smirked. "Only a bit more then you do now. Just don't think much of it, ok?"

Then Hailey remembered that Kaiba was just that, All Mighty Kaiba. Smartest kid in the class, CEO of his own company, life was just a breeze for him. She rolled her eyes. "Ya, the fact that you decided to be nice instead of your usual irritable self. Don't worry, Kaiba, I won't let it faze me." With that said, she left him to go to her next class.

**Hey! How's the first chapter? Are you confused? Here, let me help:**

**Hailey Ishtar is a made up character. She's actually a fellow author's 'alter ego' if you will. And then there's Zach Fromm, another made-up character. He's was a diplomat for the Queen of England, and now he's going to be again, thus making him break up with Hailey. If you don't like stories with made up characters, I'm sorry, because this one has a few more. I personally think you should read it because it has a good plot line, but to each their own, right?**

**So did you like it? Please give me a review and I'll see what I can do about the next chapter! **

**Katara**


	2. Chapter 2

**Easy to Catch On**

**By: BlueSoulKLH64 (Katara12)**

**A Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction **

**Genre: Romance (defiantly) and a little humor/general**

**Rated: R (see below)**

**A/N: the high rating is because of swearing, violence, and very mature scenes. And when I say very mature, I mean all the way, and I mean early on. If you don't like to read that stuff, then exit out of this story right now. If you think that this stuff is freaking awesome, then I welcome you to my shrine! **

**: This isn't just a Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction, it also has Rurouni Kenshin and technically Avatar, but not really.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters. Heck, I don't even own all of the made up ones!**

**Chapter 1 Brains against Brains**

Hailey looked up from her pillow, but couldn't see anything, since her eyes were full of tears. _It's not fair_, she said to herself. _Who cares if he has to go to England for a year or two, I'd still be here, waiting for him._ _But no, he had to go rip my heart out and tear it into two before he is scheduled to leave._ She hadn't expected her emotions to hit her this hard, but they had. Ever since she had gotten home from school and settled down from her busy day, she started to break down. _I'll just have to accept it; I just hope I can._

Ishizu came in with a cold cloth and some tea. _Ishizu would understand; she's had her heart broken before. _

"Hailey, you must get over this. It's no big deal, really. You just need to show that it's not affecting you the way it is." Her words meant very little, mostly because Hailey knew that her sister was right. "You have to go to school, even if I make Marik drag you there. And then you'll come home, do your science project with your partner whose name has just slipped my mind, and then you'll act like this didn't even happen, understand?"

"Ishizu, you're not mother!" Hailey's heart let out a pang. "I'll go to school, and I'll get home and do my homework with my new partner, SINCE THE OLD ONE ISN'T GOING TO BE HERE, and then I'll mope until I get over this, possibly crying myself to sleep…"

"That's our Hailey." Ishizu said with a smile. "Now get to school, or you'll be late!"

Since Hailey knew that Marik would drag her to school if it were necessary, she got up and got ready for school. Her first class was science, so she was going to have to get the new partner early. It was the fact that Zach had chosen now of all times to go. Hailey thought that she loved him, and she wanted to see if he felt the same. _But now…_ _now I'll never know._

She got to school, and saw the empty desk where Zach used to sit. She felt like running, but her friends had seen her, and they started to come over.

"Hailey, are you alright, you don't look too good." Yugi asked. He cared about her, unlike Joey and Tristan, who were only interested in stuff that actually affected them.

"She's fine, Yugi, besides, we all know that you just left to see her so you wouldn't have to be humiliated once I kick your butt in this duel." Joey was saying, and then looked around the classroom to see if he had sparked any of the classmates' interest.

"Shut up, Joey, I think something is actually wrong." Yugi turned back to Hailey. "I wish Tea were here, but she's sick. She'd be able to help you more than any of us could. I don't even think that Yami could help you, and he's pretty wise when it comes to girls."

"Yami, who's that?" Hailey asked. She saw Yugi tap his millennium puzzle. "Oh! You mean the spirit of you're puzzle? That's interesting; I'm surprised you know so much about him. Usually with millennium items, you can't get very intact with them. Are you two, like, friends or something?"

Yugi pulled his head back in interest. "I've known you for a year and a half, and I'm just now finding out that you know more about the millennium items then I do? Who are you?"

Hailey smiled for the first time that day. "Well, I'm Hailey Ishtar as I have always been, sister of Ishizu Ishtar and Marik Ishtar. All of us at one time had to guard the pharaoh's tomb in our life. Marik had to do it last, which he hated. So, he stole the millennium rod and killed my father with it. Actually, it was the spirit of the rod who killed Father. And then Ishizu took the millennium necklace to put the spirit of the rod at bay—the spirit of the necklace was the pharaoh's teacher or mother I do believe—so they have had those ever since. And I technically have the millennium scale, but the spirit in it was just a lover or mistress to the pharaoh, so I never bring it with me; it just sits on my shelf."

"Wow. That's all I can say. We need to get together sometime and talk more. I could never have these kinds of conversations with Tea, no offense to her. How about next weekend at the museum?"

"It's a deal. Hey, Yugi, thanks for cheering me up, you've helped a lot just by getting my mind off track of Zach." Even when she said his name she didn't feel _very_ sad.

After the tardy bell rang, Kaiba came up to her and put a note on her desk. _Let me remind you that things haven't changed between us._ It was the third time that Kaiba had reminded her that things were still the same. For some reason, that made her feel that things _weren't_ the same. _He's says it was only that one time when he'd be nice, but… I don't know, I just don't think he's a grouch…all the time. _

"Students, please, settle down." Mrs. Yakia asked the class. "You should be pairing up with your project partners now. Remember, it has to be about Japanese history. I know it's not really a _science_ project, but we'll go back to chemistry in a week or two." She smiled and went back to her desk.

Hailey sighed and went up to her teacher's desk. "Mrs. Yakia? Zach, my project partner, won't be here for the rest of the year. Do you want me to just do it by myself, or can you get me a new partner?"

"I'm sorry, Hailey, but everyone—" Mrs. Yakia's eyes wandered to where Kaiba was sitting. "You would have to ask him, but I can put you with Seto if you want. Besides that, you'd have to do the project alone."

Hailey thought for a moment. _I could work with Kaiba, but he keeps on telling me that we're not even friends. Should I risk it?_

"Thanks, Mrs. Yakia, I'll ask him."

Gingerly, Hailey approached Kaiba. "Umm… Kaiba? I kinda don't have a partner and—"

"You want to be my partner?" Kaiba finished with ease. He leaned back in his chair with easy sophistication as if he were in an office looking down at a lower worker. He decided to taunt her a bit. "Say I do, what's in it for me?"

Hailey was starting to become aggravated. "Look, Kaiba, it's not the million dollar question. If you say yes, then you have the privilege of being my partner, and if you say no, then we both do our own and find out who comes in first, once again." She added the last part because it seemed that if she were to get a 98 on a paper, he would get a 99. He got a 96; she got a 97. And then there were those times where they would both get 100's, but those weren't very often. It was a battle between intelligence, and there was no winner, for now.

Kaiba sat up straight and looked her in the eye. "Let me fill you in. it's not a big honor to work with someone who can match my smartness point for point." He smirked. "Well, almost. And it's not like I owe you anything, so don't pull that shit on me."

Hailey got ready to turn around. "Fine, Kaiba, we'll work alone and find who the real victor is."

He reached out for her hand, but stopped in mid air. "I never said yes or no." he gave her.

She paused and tapped her foot on the tile floor. "Again, it's not the hardest question in the world."

Kaiba sighed. _Was she always this difficult? _"Ya, sure, I'll be your partner, but," Kaiba paused. "You have to call me by my first name from now on, got that?"

"Seto? When was the last time someone your age called you Seto?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Hey, those are my stakes. Take it or leave it."

"Fine, Se-to, here's my address, come over around four." With that, the bell rang, and Hailey was the first out the door.

Hailey started to slow down when she was only one hallway from her next class, health. _What have I gotten myself into? I'm having a guy, a SEMI-CUTE guy, over, and Zach just left yesterday. _Then she realized what she had just thought. _I called Kaiba—Seto a semi-cute guy, what am I thinking? Thank goodness I just thought it and not said it out loud. _

Hailey quickly went into her health room and sat down next to her friends' desks. Her mind went to the dream she was having all-to-often.

_Hailey looked around the room, and saw only two other boys that even looked a little cute. She knew one of them, Zach Fromm. He was from England, and visited Cairo with the queen a few years back. "Who's the one sitting by himself with the laptop?"_

_Tea's smile fell. "That's the one and only Seto Kaiba. He's the smartest kid in our class. I wouldn't go for him, he just doesn't know how to react to emotions."_

Hailey frowned went back to her present thoughts. _I used to think that Seto was a little cute, and now it's dawning back on me. Honestly, why now? Why when I just am getting over Zach? Is it just rebound, or-- _

"Hailey, you look sick, do you want a pass to the nurse's office?"

Hailey had been daydreaming for so long now, she hadn't realized that her friends were in their desks, and the lesson had started. Now all eyes were on her, including Seto's. "Umm, I have a little headache, so if I could get one…"

The pass was already in her hand. She looked back at her friends. Yugi and Joey were giving her concerned looks, but Tristan was asleep. She felt two more eyes on her, and they belonged to Seto. He was glaring at her. She quickly averted her eyes, and went to the nurse's office.

In the office, she found it full of actual sick kids. Some were lying on the beds, other were sitting in chairs having their temperature taken. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. _

"Hello, what's wrong with you today? Do you have a fever, have you puked…?" the nurse was questioning her.

"Umm, I have a little headache, and my teacher, Mr. Hiayu, told me—"

"Here, take these and be on with you. I have more important matters than just a little headache." The nurse gave her some aspirin and a plastic cup of water, and shoved her out.

Hailey stumbled out and spilt a little water. After she cursed the nurse for being so rude, she started to walk back to her health class, but a lot slower that she had the first time. When she rounded the corner, she was surprised to see the one and only Seto Kaiba walking her way.

"What are you doing out of class?" Hailey inquired. In the time she had spent in DHS, she had never seen Seto step out of class for _anything_. She thought that if he were to have appendicitis, he'd either summon the doctors to his classroom, or put in a two way camera in his hospital bedroom so he could still participate in class.

Seto showed her his pass. "I told Mr. Hiayu that I had to talk to the principal. He gave me this pass and I went on my way."

The way he talked sounded like he wasn't really going to the principal's office. Also considering that he was still standing in front of her, in no hurry to leave.

She gave him a look. "So what are you really doing out of class?" when Hailey was home schooled back in Cairo with her brother and sister, plus two neighbors, Hailey was the one with the best problem solving sense. She could tell from someone was lying to getting the correct answer to a brain teaser and explaining it herself.

"I wanted to make sure that you weren't trying to get out of our little meeting tonight. Being a successful CEO, I know when someone is trying to weasel out of something."

She glared at him. All the thoughts of him being_ semi-cute_ had disappeared. Once again, she had found herself against Seto Kaiba, the person on her most-annoying list, and the smartest senior in school. _Well, not this time, _she thought. "Is that so? Well then, you may have to take a few more classes, because I'm on my way back to class, not out the door."

"Whatever, Ishtar." He started to go back to class as well.

"That's HAILEY to you, Seto." She pushed past him so she was in front of him.

He grabbed her arm so they were face to face. "You aren't my boss, so I'll call you whatever I damn well please."

She yanked free on his grasp. "You're deal works both ways. If I have to call you Seto, you have to call me Hailey, got that? Since we already told Mrs. Yakia we're partners, we can't take that back. But I'm no soft chick; I WILL fight back. So if you're going to resist this, prepare for war." She gave him a death stare. "And bring it."

It was the death stare that got to him. He drew back his hand which had still been in the air from when she had yanked free. _I won't back out of this; she can't beat me. I AM the best here. _

She didn't lower her stare. "My house, four o'clock." The bell rang and kids swarmed around them. But they stood exactly the way they were. "Be there." She turned around and went to the rest of her classes, and Seto didn't see her the rest of the day.

**HA! So what did you think? I personally think she kicks ass, but once you read more of it, you'll probably see where I'm getting that basis. Hey, the next chapter is a little turn from kick-ass, so be prepared; you have been warned. Please review and read the next chapter!**

**Katara**


	3. Chapter 3

**Easy to Catch On**

**By: BlueSoulKLH64 (Katara12)**

**A Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction **

**Genre: Romance (defiantly) and a little humor/general**

**Rated: R (see below)**

**A/N: the high rating is because of swearing, violence, and very mature scenes. And when I say very mature, I mean all the way, and I mean early on. If you don't like to read that stuff, then exit out of this story right now. If you think that this stuff is freaking awesome, then I welcome you to my shrine! **

**: This isn't just a Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction, it also has Rurouni Kenshin and technically Avatar, but not really.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters. Heck, I don't even own all of the made up ones!**

**Chapter 2-Dreaming of You **

So, she went home to get ready for her new science partner to come. It was Seto Kaiba, her school rival. He and Yugi were kind of friends, but he seemed to hate Joey and Tristan. She changed into some jeans and a casual tee shirt, and went to go get the door.

"Ishtar." Seto said in a cool voice, forgetting their agreement.

"Kaiba." Hailey said and challenged him back.

"Look." He said. "We're going to be partners for the next week and a half, so that means that we won't be able to fight for the better grade. Let's just bury the hatchet so we can get this done, and then after everything will go back to the way it once was."

"Fine then, let's get going." She said with dignity. I was thinking we should do--"

He interrupted her. " Just because I said we should bury the hatchet doesn't mean that you can boss me around."

"And when did you decide I was bossing you around, because if you had deflated you big head and listened to what I had just said, then you would have noticed that I was just throwing out a suggestion!" Hailey said all that in one breath, and added a glare for more effect. She put a hand to her temple, and took three aspirin.

_Someone like her should only be taking one aspirin at a time at the most, and she had already had some today. _"Look, not to be rude, but you really shouldn't be taking three aspirin at once—"

"Like you care, I'll take as many as I please." She turned around and went to the living room. She sat on the loveseat.

"You should rest for a while and we'll pick up later." He sat on the opposite side of the loveseat.

"I'm not sick, I'm just stressed." She glanced up at him. "And to have someone over that's my rival isn't helping." She closed her eyes, trying to get rid of her headache.

"I'll pick the project now, and I'll wake you in an hour." She started to say something, but he stopped her. "As a business man, I give orders. Since I have as much, if not more power than you, I have a right to give them to you."

"Oh, yes master, whatever you say master." No matter how she hid it, she was grateful for a nap, even if it were for just an hour. Sleep came upon her quickly.

"_Long lost words whisper slowly to me_

_Still can't find what keeps me here_

_Hailey fell on her back, and she was winded. When she looked up, she saw an endless black hole. When she looked at her surroundings, she saw tornadoes, thunderstorms, and dreary weather._

_When all this time I've been so hollow inside_

_I know you're still there_

_She stood up, and she heard someone call her name. Hailey looked behind her, and there was Tea, just standing there, waving. All of a sudden, a mass killer came up to Tea and cut her head off with a knife. Tea's head and body went up into the black hole. Hailey started screaming, but found she couldn't make any noise. Tears fell heavily, and they started to make a puddle around her._

_Watching me_

_Wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

_Fearing you_

_Loving you_

_I won't let you pull me down_

_She heard someone else call her name, and it was Yugi. He smiled and waved, and asked where Tea was. Right when he asked the question, the same killer came up to him and burned Yugi to death. Then all the ashes went up into the black hole. The puddle of tears around Hailey was becoming a shallow pond._

_Hunting you _

_I can smell you _

_Alive_

_You heart pounding in my head_

_Hailey started to wade out of her pond of tears, trying to run. She stopped to catch her breath, and she found herself in the pond again. She once again heard someone call out to her, and this time it was Joey and Tristan. They were coming up to her to comfort her, but the killer came and took out a gun and shot them both. They both went up into the black hole, and the killer laughed and walked away. Hailey was crying her eyes out, and she was getting short of breath again. The pond had now become a lake. _

_Watching me_

_Wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

_Saving me_

_Raping me_

_Watching me_

_She gave up on running; she was just trying to get herself to stop crying. Her lake of tears was up to her chest, and rapidly rising. She heard a soft voice, a husk voice, a soothing voice, and a teasing voice call to her. She looked ahead and squinted to see her mother, father, brother, and sister all waving at her. They were coming closer, and when they were only about a foot away from her lake, the killer came and took a sword and cut all of them in half. All eight pieces floated into the black hole, and the killer went to his knees and laughed with great volume. Hailey lost her footing, and was caught in a wave of her tear-ocean. _

_WATCHING ME_

_WANTING ME_

_I CAN FEEL YOU PULL ME DOWN_

_FEARING YOU_

_LOVING YOU_

_I WON'T LET YOU PULL ME DOWN"_

She saw Seto at the edge of her ocean. He swam out to greet her with a life jacket for her in hand. He put it on her and kissed her fully on the mouth. When he released her, the mass killer appeared from the ocean. He had rope in his hands. Hailey tried to scream, but all that happened was her mouth came open. The killer took the rope and choked Seto with it. Seto, instead of going to the black hole, sank to the bottom of the tear-ocean. The killer just waved at her and disappeared in thin air, leaving the ocean to kill her…

Hailey woke up screaming. Seto, who gave her a concerned look, was still sitting on the other end of the love seat, with Hailey's feet over his legs. She looked at him for one second, and then grasped him; hugged him really, and started crying.

Seto didn't know what to do. He held her for about one second, and then pushed her off. He sighed and handed her his blue silk handkerchief again. "I say you can sleep for an hour while I handle things till then, and then you wake up three minutes after you fall asleep screaming? Not the best way to repay a favor."

"It wasn't my damn fault, I had a stupid nightmare!" Hailey exclaimed. Her eyes were blood shot, and she had a cold sweat running down her spine.

"In three minutes?" he had raised an eyebrow when she had sworn.

"Yes! It was about…" then she gave a wavery sigh, since she was still in tears. _I doubt Kaiba knows how to deal with nightmares; he probably looks at them in a scientific way with know imagination._ "Never mind, like you care what it's about. It scared me, and that's what _I_ care about."

Seto put a hand on her shoulder. "A nightmare, just a figment of one's active imagination. It has no educational value or real things in it."

_I knew he would look at it scientifically! _ "Oh, and when was the last time you had to deal with a nightmare?" Hailey sat up straighter, looking him straight in the eye, daring him.

_Two weeks ago with Mokuba. _"A few weeks ago, if you must know. My little brother woke up screaming, much like you did, and since he had no mother to comfort him, I did such." _As I have ever since the orphanage. She'll never understand. _

_No Mother? _"Well, then. Since you know a nightmare is scary enough to deprive some of sleep, I guess we should get going on the project."

"Right. Tell me, how much do you think can do without arguing?" Kaiba smirked. He knew that they wouldn't agree on anything, that was why he suggested the nap. So much good that did. But he was using their differences for pure amusement, not anything else. "And be honest, because it will be a total waste of breath if you don't."

Hailey glared at Kaiba. "Kai—…Seto, does it really matter what _I _say, because I know that you will do what I say won't happen. So if I were to say that we won't agree on anything, then you'll agree to everything I suggest."

Kaiba laughed. "But doesn't that work both ways? If you were to say that we won't agree on anything, and I lay out a suggestion, you would oppose it immediately just to show that you were right."

"I'm honest about my opinions." Hailey said with dignity.

Kaiba smirked. "That doesn't answer my question, which means you're avoiding it, meaning you know I'm right." He leaned back in his seat tucking his hands behind his head.

Hailey was about to rage out, but then she thought about where they would get with it. Even though he was being a total butt hole about it, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. "Everybody is entitled to their opinions, no matter how wrong they are."

"You do know that you saying that just shows your insecurities, right?" Seto smirked.

Hailey was staring in shock for a few seconds. He had finally crossed the line that she kept extending. Then she sat up with as much dignity as she could. "BASTARD!"

Seto glared back. "It takes a bitch to know a bastard." Hailey stared at him with her 'death stare' and then leaned back on the couch as if his words didn't affect her, even though, deep down, she could already feel her heart falling, slowly.

Seto was just staring at her while all of this was said. Then he rolled his eyes and got up. "We'll work on the project later." And with that said, he left, leaving Hailey right there where she stayed until her family got back.

**This chapter is to Evanescence fans everywhere! **

**I don't like the way this chapter started out. I mean, I lost Seto's emotion. He's supposed to always be annoying and stubborn, but I have him being nice and giving. I need to get him back on track, and at the same time, get him to stay the same so my 'scene' can develop. What do you think? Please review and I'll try to make a few changes according to them.**

**Katara**


	4. Chapter 4

**Easy to Catch On**

**By: BlueSoulKLH64 (Katara12)**

**A Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction **

**Genre: Romance (defiantly) and a little humor/general**

**Rated: R (see below)**

**A/N: the high rating is because of swearing, violence, and very mature scenes. And when I say very mature, I mean all the way, and I mean early on. If you don't like to read that stuff, then exit out of this story right now. If you think that this stuff is freaking awesome, then I welcome you to my shrine! **

**: This isn't just a Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction, it also has Rurouni Kenshin and technically Avatar, but not really.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters. Heck, I don't even own all of the made up ones!**

**Chapter 3- Confused Feelings**

The next day at school, Hailey couldn't bear to even look in Seto's direction. _It's not fair, he's coming over again today, and considering what happened yesterday, I don't know if we'll ever get this project done. _

So, she talked with her friends, although she said nothing about what happened with all the fighting. She felt uncomfortable not telling the truth to her friends, but she had to do it, since they all would think that she was handling it all wrong. _I'll tell them soon_, she promised herself.

That afternoon, she noticed that she didn't want to work with Kaiba today. She almost thought about calling him and canceling. But, she hadn't gotten anything done on the project, so they would have to start sometime. Again, they would be all alone, with no one to tell them to get to work, or to stop procrastinating or any other thing that they might be doing.

The doorbell interrupted her thoughts. She walked to the door, and opened it to find Seto looking like he never had before.

"Look, I did some thinking last night, and I was way out of hand then. I want to apologize, and maybe now we can get to work without fighting." He did look sorry, but she didn't know if she could trust him again.

"Seto, apologizing isn't like you. Not that I mind or anything, but I can see that there's something else on your mind."

_Is it safe to let her know? _"Well, let's just say that along with my thinking, I found I admire you more than I've given you credit for." Going along with the statement, he touched a length of her hair, and let his fingers glide down it. "You're unlike anyone I've ever met before, and I don't know what you're doing to me, but it's something no one else had done to me before."

Hailey just stared in shock. "You're unlike anyone I've ever met, too, but—" she was cut off. He had kissed her smartly on the lips. It was unreal, not like Zach, this one was euphoric; she felt something being dragged out of her. Of course, it wasn't as practiced as Zach's, but it was unique in it's own way, and she liked it. But when she finally wanted to respond, Seto pulled away.

"That's what I meant when I said I admire you more. It was impulse, but I tend to act on impulse."

Hailey smiled. "Well, since we're going to be working for a while, I think we can work something out." She pulled him back to her lips, but not all the way. "And I think we'll both like the arrangement." She brought him to her lips all the way.

Seto tried to respond, but again it was him that was pulling away. "Hailey…I said I don't know what you're doing to me, and that's a fact. But, I don't think we should rush into something like this."

Hailey drew back and smirked. "It was impulse." She said and turned.

"Hailey…"

"You're not the only one that acts on impulse, Mr. Kaiba. I do, too. And if I wanted to kiss you, then I would, no questions asked."

Seto shook his head. "I don't know. I don't want you to get used to it. I've told you from day one not to get used to me being nice. I haven't changed, Hailey. Please tell me you understand."

She brought his head close to her lips again. "You sound like you've changed." She tried once more to get him to respond, not liking the feeling in her stomach that he stirred with the first kiss. It was a yearning, one that wouldn't go away with just a kiss. But when she got so close, he pushed her away again and got up to make his way to the table. "Can we please get started on the project so I can go home and get back to my normal life? Spending so much time with you is giving me a migraine."

Hailey felt a pang in her heart. _Maybe he hasn't changed._

When Seto left, Hailey went onto her computer, and found an e–mail from Zach. She squealed and opened it up and started reading right away.

**Dearest Hailey,**

**My dear, how are you doing today? I have e-mailed you to tell you that I have landed happily in London and am at the palace as we speak. Actually, let me rephrase: I'm at the palace as I write this…I don't know if I will be when this gets to you and you read it.**

**I do miss you dearly. We had something going between us; I can feel it in my heart. Ever since I saw you guarding those tombs in Cairo, you've been the only woman I've been able to think about. Even though I'm two years older than you though we were in the same year, I've wanted to be with only you. I wanted to take you places and for you to be my love. Only you; never anyone else. Maybe if I were to come back we could make it happen.**

**Oh, you'll never guess who I ran into here of all places! You remember Emily from school, right? Well when she moved she moved to help a teacher, Anna, teach Siamese children how to speak English in London! We have had quite a nice reunion here, in fact, she remembers you! Remember when I had the hugest crush on her when we were going out with each other? Good times, you know?**

**Well, my Hailey, I have to go, you know, being the British Diplomat and all. Please write me back, I long to hear of you again.**

**Zach**

Oh yes, Hailey remembered Emily. She just happened to be the school slut in her grade. Ever since she found out that Hailey was going out with Zach, she started mooning all over him, trying to get her away from him. Emily almost succeeded, too. Zach was starting to have feelings for Emily, heck, Hailey almost thought that Zach was having an affair with her, but that faithful day came when Emily had to move and Zach fell back to Hailey.

But Hailey was still happy to have heard from her lost love…wasn't she?

Day 3 with confusion of Seto. Hailey didn't think it was unreal anymore. She thought she really liked him. And of course he liked her, didn't he, or else they would still be mad at each other, and they wouldn't have been able to finish the project in one day. But that's what happens when the two smartest students work together. But did that mean that he wasn't mad? There was really only one way to tell, and that was by seeing how he acted around her the next time they talked freely.

When she got to school, she saw Tea, and was automatically glad she's not sick anymore. They ran to each other and hug.

"Oh, Tea, so much has happened while you were sick!"

Hailey was so glad to see her friend, but Tea seemed to have something else on her mind.

"Hmmm, Hailey, I was talking to the guys earlier, and I was wondering," Tea said right when Seto walked by, smiling at both of them. "Ya, I think I like Seto, what do you think?" She then saw Hailey turn pale, and then Tea answered, "I knew it! You like Seto!" She said like it was a big secret.

Hailey knew she's blushing. "Well, yes I like him, but a lot has happened since Zachary stopped coming to school and broke up with me. I've changed, and have to come to appreciate Seto." She says with pride, maybe a little too much pride.

Tea knew instantly. "He kissed you, didn't he?"

God love her. "Yes, he kissed me, is there something wrong with that?" Hailey said with a smile and laughter in her voice, even though she wasn't saying what happened after the kiss.

But then Tea got serious. "Hailey, you're just on the rebound! What do you think you're doing? It was you who said those who go out with boys right after they break up were pervs."

"That was before Zachary and Seto. I said that because I had never been on the rebound before. Times change, people change, and I have."

"Well, I hope you know what you're doing." Tea meant well, but Hailey knew what she wanted, right?

Seto was very confused, with him and Hailey. As a guy, he was confused about all girls, but Hailey in particular. She had just broken up with Zachary, hadn't she? Then why was she acting like he was her new love toy. Speaking of love toys, he had never had one. But now that he had Hailey, she might be his first. Even though he didn't know if he had Hailey or not, considering how he was acting towards her. He didn't want to like her, even though he probably did. And why was he still acting like he didn't? He would talk with Yugi, and see what he thought.

"Yugi, I need to talk to you, about Hailey. After lunch?"

"Uh, sure, I guess." Yugi said with confusion. Then he shook himself, "Sure, Kaiba, see you then."

Seto hated it when people called him "Kaiba." It seemed like they had power over him when they did, especially Yugi. Kaiba was his last name, well, his stepfather's last name.

So at lunch the two guys sat at a bench and talked.

"Yugi, do you know if Hailey is over Zachary?"

"Well, she has been a deal happier since the first day. But why is this your concern? You don't even like her. Or do you?"

"It's not just that. She likes me back." Yugi looked confused, so Seto rolled his eyes and confessed. "We're science partners, and over the last few days we've found a few more feelings for each other that weren't there earlier."

Then Yugi looked mad and worried at the same time. "You don't want to seduce her, do you?"

Seto looked shifty. "I don't know what I want when it comes to Hailey. At first she'll act all innocent, and then she starts going for it, but she won't go all the way. It's confusing."

"Well, if you do end up seducing her, you'll be hearing from Tristan and Joey. They may not have the same feelings for her that you do, but they're protective over who people mess with. As for me," Yugi added. "I think you'd make a great couple. Just don't rush things. For all you know, you'll have the rest of your life to do things." He smiled and then left for class. Seto appreciated the help, and then went to find Hailey.

"Hailey, I was talking to Yugi, and well, I told him about us. He's totally cool with, but I want to see if you are. So, what do you think? You want to be my girlfriend?"

That's what he wanted to say. And he was perfectly fine saying it to his mirror. It's just no use. He was scared of her and what she might make him do. She had said nothing about how far she would want to go if he were to say that, and for all he knew, she just wanted sex. But then again, she might be one of those 'no premarital sex' kind of people. That, Seto may never know.

Hailey was nervous. Seto was her age, and he thought the same way she did. So that means that since she felt ready for this relationship, he is too. Seto had been pretty secretive about his feelings towards her, even though they had kissed, so it's not like they're strangers. But when she got home, she found out that Zach had written to her again. And that had made her decision.

**Hailey,**

**I know what I said in my last letter, but there is this girl that I had to dance with at a Royal Ball, you know, my duties are supposed to come before my heart. But I got to know her very well. She's very nice and I've decided I like her. And it's not like I have to be true to you, I mean, I did break up with you, after all. So you're not mad, right? I just hope that I haven't shattered any dreams of us not being with anyone else just to wait for each other. I do think I love you, but I think I'm in love with E… this other girl. Well okay, I hope you are.**

**Zach**

He couldn't. It isn't. There's not a chance in the world, is there? Hailey got a bit wary at the thought that Zach's E… was the slut, Emily. But what were the chances, really? And besides, she shouldn't care, since she has Seto. But Zachary was her first love…

**Do you think that's how Seto would act if he were to like someone? I don't know, you tell me! Please review the chapter so I can make changes if necessary. Oh ya, Emily is another made up character, she's one of my best friends who actually fits the part because she likes a guy named Zach. But he's not from England though!**

**Katara**


	5. Chapter 5

**Easy to Catch On**

**By: BlueSoulKLH64 (Katara12)**

**A Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction **

**Genre: Romance (defiantly) and a little humor/general**

**Rated: R (see below)**

**A/N: the high rating is because of swearing, violence, and very mature scenes. And when I say very mature, I mean all the way, and I mean early on. If you don't like to read that stuff, then exit out of this story right now. If you think that this stuff is freaking awesome, then I welcome you to my shrine! **

**: This isn't just a Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction, it also has Rurouni Kenshin and technically Avatar, but not really.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of its characters. Heck, I don't even own all of the made up ones!**

Chapter 4 A-The Deed 

Fate, she called it, when Hailey walked into her science class the next morning. After contemplating things last night, she decided that she actually did like Seto and she wanted him to like her as well. She expected, hoped really, for Seto to be right at his desk, which was now next to hers, waiting for her to arrive. But the thing is, he wasn't in his desk, or even in the room. He was usually one of the first ones there, unless he had been up all night working on his business. Hailey hoped that was it, so when the tardy bell rang and Seto Kaiba was actually late for class, she hoped that he would be rushing in with a print out note from KaibaCorp to get him out of a tardy.

The thing is…that never happened either.

Well, it turned out the he wasn't just late, but he was absent! He was never absent, or sick, or anything to keep him from coming to school. It was a good thing that they had already turned in the project, or else the teacher would have been very suspicious. But with the work absent, that gave her a whole period to worry about what happened to Seto.

When the bell rang to signal the end of first period, Hailey was glad to leave. All she did was read a book on Japan's history. The teacher didn't say anything, either. It was like the teacher knew where Seto was.

Hailey went into health, and got out her notes on STD's. This was one of the most boring classes the schools made the kids take. She turned around to Yugi. "I wish we could just strangle Mr. Hiayu and have free days for the rest of the year."

Yugi patted his puzzle. "Me, too. I just happen to be able to get all the knowledge I need from Yami. Let's just say he wasn't an innocent pharaoh, and he likes to keep me informed on "his past." One can't help but listen. Even Tea's had a few earfuls." Yugi grinned.

After health came Hailey's favorite class, Challenge. It was a mix between problem solving, creative investigations, critical thinking, and leadership, all bunched in one class called challenge. Hailey was the best in her class. All the problems that made her think… they just made her feel like she was back in Egypt.

All her other friends except for Tea were in other classes. Not even Seto had it. It was the only class they didn't have together. He was even in choir, but she had never seen him sing by himself.

_I do not like Hailey._

Seto was in his study at 9:30 in the morning. He didn't realize that he should be in school right now; he didn't realize that he shouldn't be drinking right now.

_But then why do I think about her so much?_

With each thought about Hailey, he was either pouring more gin and tonic into his shot glass, or he was drinking what was in the glass. He didn't think that it was bad; it was just something he had seen his fellow supervisors do when they had a problem. Of course they usually did it at a bar or a business party, but Seto was too smashed to realize that he was in the comfort of his home, not surrounded by other drunks.

_Maybe she's used some Egyptian spell to make me think of her?_

_Or maybe I just like her?_

_Gulp, more to drink_

_I just want to get laid, that's all._

The contents that were in Seto's mouth got spit out at that thought. Seto Kaiba did not consider himself a perverted man, in his mind nor body. So when he realized what he had thought, and he knew it was 100 honest because, I mean, how can your thoughts lie to you?

_No I don't, I don't have any romantic interests in Hailey Ishtar._

_Hailey Kaiba has a nice ring to it._

_Oh, hell, I need something more to drink._

_I really want to fuck her, though. I mean, to have her under me is what she wants, right?_

_Of course! I mean, she's been hinting about it since I gave into an impulse and kissed her._

_And I mean, it's not like she was really innocent with Zach, right?_

_Right._

_And, I mean, and, and, and…why and I thinking about it when I could be doing it? Hell, once she gets back from school I'll go over to her house and give her what she wants._

Seto, not thinking that what he was thinking was bad, came to his conclusion and pored himself a congratulating drink. He really didn't think that what he was doing was wrong, or that it would hurt Hailey in a way unimaginable, especially in his current state of mind.

The day flew by without Hailey having to worry about the whole Seto thing. She found herself smiling more often, talking to more people, and even not thinking about Zach. She went home on the city bus half the way, and then walked the rest, enjoying the sunshine and warm breeze. She went into her home, slipping off her shoes as she walked to her room.

It was like she was in a dream. She changed out of her school uniform and into some slimming black slacks and a V-neck royal blue shirt. It was only when she heard the doorbell that she went out of the dreamy haze.

She opened the front door and her eyes grew big. Her mouth opened a bit in shock, and her hands fell to her sides. Thankfully she wasn't carrying anything in them. Resting his back on the sidewall of the porch was the one and only Seto Kaiba. She was surprised to see him looking so different. He didn't look sick, just not in his usual attire. His navy eyes were dilated, his hair was undone, in a casual sort of way, the first three buttons of his suit shirt were undone, leaving him looking at her in a sexy manner. She could tell he was drunk, but how, she did not know.

She had to lean on the door hinge so she didn't fall down. Seto came towards her, and Hailey moved back further. He was in a very scary state, that he was. He closed the door behind him and drew in a breath. "Hailey." He put his arms on her shoulders, and pushed her to the other side of the landing. That made Hailey trip and fall to her side on the stairs. Not the most comfortable position. But instead of Seto helping her up, he closed the space between them, and laid a deep kiss on her lips. She could taste his hunger, and she didn't want it. She tried to push him off, but that just made him grip her harder. She could taste the alcohol in his mouth.

Hailey wouldn't give in. she was still trying to resist him. She was still failing. Then all of a sudden, he withdrew. "Hailey, I want you. I want you now. I'm not leaving until I have you, because I know damn well that you want me, too." He kissed her again hard on the mouth, but didn't feel her response. "I'll take you where it's more comfortable. Then I'll take you, and you will respond."

_What's wrong with him? He's going to rape me; I know it. Oh, please, someone, help me!_

Seto was picking her up. She found a book and started to try and hit him with it. No use, the position she was in made it impossible for her to hit him. He laid he on the bed. _Oh god, this is MARIK'S ROOM!_

Seto was already kissing her again. She refused to respond, even when his hands dug into her flesh. Before she knew it, she was mostly naked. He had taken off everything except her underwear, which he discarded in a matter of seconds. He was working his way down with his hands and his mouth.

Hailey couldn't see. Her eyes were full of tears. They started to fall down her cheeks silently. He made his way back up her, and now he was as naked as she. He kissed her lips again, not noticing the tears. He lifted his face. "Hailey, I want—"

He cut himself off. He finally saw the tears. They were shining in the sunlight, and that's when it seemed like Seto was once more sober. Only not quite with his response to the tears. "Damn you, Hailey, why did you have to start crying?"

She slapped him. She slapped him with all of her might. Her voice was a quiet, shaky, angry kind of voice. "Why? Why you ask? YOU WERE ACTING LIKE A FUCKING DRUNK BASTARD TRYING TO RAPE ME!" she got her clothes up from the floor and put them on hastily. She didn't notice that her shirt was backwards and her pants were inside out.

"Hell, Hailey, you drove me to it."

"I drove you to it? I DROVE YOU TO IT? You're the one who didn't show up for school, and then show up on my doorstep as drunk as an Irishman, and you dare say I DROVE YOU TO IT?" she was so mad, what she did next was out of pure anger. She kicked him in his balls where it counted.

The sound he let out… wasn't human. He went from a baritone to a soprano in that one sound. He clutched himself and rolled on the bed.

"Out of my house, you lowlife. And don't step foot in it until you're sober and sorry." She would have pushed him out, but she was stuck on the bed not knowing what Seto was capable of doing in his state.

He left, and Hailey broke down. It wasn't pretty. She started crying, and ended up falling asleep on Marik's bed. Marik himself woke her up and carried her to her own bed.

_He can be a real brother when he wants to be. _She kissed him on his temple, in a sister kind of thanks. He hugged her, and without saying a word, turned out the light and let her sleep off the pain he knew she was feeling.

Saturday morning came, and Hailey was not in a very good mood, besides the fact that she had almost been raped, she had thought that she and Seto were getting somewhere in a relationship. But she was wrong; obviously, she was acting just like a romantic would.

She sighed. It was just like her to hope something that wouldn't happen could. She sighed again; feeling like her life was in the dumps because she didn't have a boyfriend or someone that loved her at all. When the doorbell rang, she slumped out of her bed to get it, considering that she was the only one at the house.

"Hailey, I'm so sorry if you—"

Hailey just rolled her eyes not wanting to bother with him. It was all that she could think that was right. She was about to walk off of the landing when she heard a shout.

"YOU SAID TO COME BACK WHEN I WAS SOBER AND SORRY, DON'T BLAME ME FOR FOLLOWING YOUR ORDERS!"

In all the pain and grief that Hailey was experiencing, she had to smile at the remark Seto had made. She was surprised that he had remembered that since he was very drunk when she said it. Or maybe he wasn't after she gave him her foot. She went back to the door, opened it, and leaned on the hinge. "I'm listening." She said as if she didn't have a care in the world.

"Hailey, look, you know I'd missed school—'

"Which still surprises me." Hailey interrupted. "You never miss school because it'll make you seem actually normal."

Seto wanted to roll his eyes, but couldn't since he needed Hailey to understand. "Hailey, I've thought about what I did, and if you'd let me in, then I'd be able to tell you everything."

Hailey thought about it for a few moments, and then stepped aside so he could come in. He reached to take her hand up the stairs, but when he touched her, she flinched. Seto bowed his head in grief and went up after her.

Hailey sat on the couch, waiting for him to start.

At her raised eyebrow Seto started pacing and started explaining. "I…didn't not want that to happen." He saw Hailey raise from her seat with fury in her eyes and he was forced to make her sit back down, whether she flinched or not. "No, I need you to listen to me. It's not that I wanted it to happen that way, but I…wanted it to happen…in some form."

Hailey relaxed a little in his arms. "So you're saying that you want to have sex with me, even though you've only willingly kissed me once and when I've tried to kiss you, you've backed away?"

There was only one way to answering that, and it was by kissing Hailey once more, just to show her that he wanted it, but didn't know how to show it. "Hailey…I want you; I desire you. But I don't know how to show it when if I feel too much emotion I know I'll back away."

She could hear it in his voice. It was need, hope, and desire all at the same time. She wanted to help him with it. "Seto, do you remember what you said the first time you kissed me? You had raw passion in your voice, and you were following your heart. Can't you let that happen again?" she drew his lips back to hers, hoping to get a response out of them.

For a moment or two, there was nothing. She was about to withdraw when she felt a movement. He was finally responding to her. Arms that were by his sides were now wrapping around her back pulling her closer for a closer embrace. She mimicked his movement and put her hand behind his neck, softly massaging it.

Then she felt a light poke from his mouth. His tongue was trying to make its way to her mouth. She let it in willingly, glad that he was giving her what she wanted as well as pleasing himself. But then she felt a kindling in the pit of her stomach. Her hands wandered down his back, and they just happened to find their way to his pants as if they had a mind of their own. She started stroking his zipper, surprised by her own actions.

It wasn't his fault. When Seto felt that small, light touch, he withdrew instantly and grabbed her hands away from his pants. His eyebrows furrowed when he saw that she was giggling. "And what's so funny?"

She smiled. "It's in your eyes; you really do want me. And I believe that I want you."

He still wanted to get his point across. "Hailey, doing that sort of thing really is not the most mature thing to do at our age, especially at a time like this."

Hailey got serious for a moment. "Well, then what are we going to do about this?"

He drew her back into a hug, not wanting to be without her touch. "We'll just have to find the right time, now won't we?"

**Awwwwww!**

**You now get to see a new, more sentimental side of Seto Kaiba! Please make your comments and don't get used to it, because I don't want it to last. Though I can tell you that the second part of this chapter he'll be mushy, but beware! For those Seto-lovers out there, your hearts will be crushed as you are left on a cliff. And if you have any idea what that means then you are smarter than 50 of the readers! Anyway, I hope you like it!**

**Katara**


	6. Chapter 6

**Easy to Catch On**

**By: BlueSoulKLH64 (Katara12)**

**A Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction **

**Genre: Romance (defiantly) and a little humor/general**

**Rated: R (see below)**

**A/N: the high rating is because of swearing, violence, and very mature scenes. And when I say very mature, I mean all the way, and I mean early on. If you don't like to read that stuff, then exit out of this story right now. If you think that this stuff is freaking awesome, then I welcome you to my shrine! **

**: This isn't just a Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction, it also has Rurouni Kenshin and technically Avatar, but not really.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters. Heck, I don't even own all of the made up ones!**

**Chapter 4 B-The Deed (LEMON)**

A week before graduation, she was ready. She and Seto had discussed it, and, that with the proper protection; they would be ready for "that kind of relationship." She was nervous, but the thought of holding only Seto in her arms in passion, it calmed her almost instantly.

They went over to her house to finish the deed. Ishizu was in Tokyo for a business meeting, and Marik was over at Kenji's for the night. They were alone, and Hailey was glad for it. They went into her room, and just stared at each other. And then it was Seto who cracked.

"God, I want you to the point of insanity."

That was all anyone said for a while. He walked up to her and started kissing that mouth that had been longing for his ever since that first impulse kiss. They started out slow, to let it come naturally. He put his tongue in her mouth to help relax her, since he could feel her stiffness.

She accepted the penetration of his tongue warmly, and felt things heat up. He was kissing her neck now, and slowly unbuttoning her shirt one by one. In response she started unbuttoning his. Soon they were topless together, after he discarded her bra.

She was shaking now. She wanted him to the point of madness, but she also didn't want to rush things, since they would have all night. They were lying on her bed now, she felt her jeans slide down her legs, and felt his go down as well. She didn't know if it was her hands' doing or his, but now all they had on was their underwear.

He felt her seize up. "We don't have to do this…"

She responded instantly. "No, but I want to."

He swelled with pride. She was going to do this even if she got killed in the process. He reached for her underwear, and carefully led them down her legs. He did the same to himself, and then they both got under the covers. They were naked together, and it was a relief to just take things slowly. She paused in her response and just wanted to breath in the fact that she was about to go over to womanhood, and it was her choice, but she still wanted to just lie there until she was ready.

Seto felt her pause. He realized that she was just as experienced as he…which was none. Not that he minded, that meant that they would be able to experiment first times with each other. He stroked the length of her body, and paused at her heated core. He looked straight into her eyes, and wanted to see what her reaction would be if he put one of his fingers into her.

When she felt the penetration of his finger, she literally froze. She was feeling things that she had never felt before. And when Seto started moving it in different directions, she didn't know what to feel. There was a bundling coiling up him her stomach, willing to get free, but it just kept building up. Then Seto put in another finger while the other was still pumping in and out of her. Hailey bucked, and tightened herself around his evil fingers.

All this time Seto kept his eyes on Hailey's even if she was panting, not expecting her own reaction. _This is how I like to see her, with passion in her eyes and mixed sweat on her body. She's mine…forever._

That coil in Hailey's stomach finally burst. She felt herself release on the bed and she slowly went down in her own pleasure.

Then he rolled over on her, and they started kissing again. He went down her neck, chest, breasts, stomach, with his hands all over the place. He stayed particularly at her breasts until he had licked every single inch of them. Seto wanted his own pleasure, and he took her nipple and softly bit it, wanting to see her reaction. Not only did it please him when she bucked and pressed her center to his, but he saw her eyes widen and moan softly at the feel of it.

Then she rolled on him. She did around the same thing to him, only favored his mouth, not his chest. This is natural, she told herself, and then a surge of self-confidence went through her. She knew this was what she wanted.

She let him roll back on her. Things were starting to get serious. His mouth was avid with hunger. He locked hands with her, and went for the first prod of passion. He slowly moved his erection towards her center, and slowly put it in her core, not moving for a moment, wanting to see her reaction, which was pure.

"SETO!" Hailey screamed. She felt on fire, but in a good way. It hurt to scream, but she couldn't express her pleasure in another way.

"I know this is your first time." Seto whispered in her ear, still not moving. "So let's start this together and see where it takes us."

Hailey nodded. She knew she wanted whatever he was to give her. He moved a little to the left, then to the right, trying to relax her walls since they were tight. Then he withdrew a little and pushed back. Hearing a longing moan, he knew he had made the right move.

"SETO KAIBA!"

He knew that it was a scream of pleasure. He went deeper into her, breathing in a rhythm. He hadn't expected it to be this much work, but it was worth every part of it. He groaned with effort, and then started kissing her to keep him for yelling aloud.

They were one. And all Hailey could see was brilliance. Magical colors came before her eyes. She had reached her pinnacle. It was bliss. She loved him, and he loved her, they had just showed how much.

Then Seto let out a yell of pain. It felt like someone had set his back on fire. He withdrew from her quickly, and laid on his stomach shouting, "What the HELL! Call a doctor! I think…"

He stopped speaking; he seemed unconscious. She ran to her phone and called 911. "My _friend_ is having a heart attack!" she told them her name and address, hung up, and then went to get her and him dressed. He took longer, but she did him first, that way it would look more innocent. The doorbell rang as she got on her shirt. They took him to the ambulance, and said that he would be fine. He had a mild heart attack, probably from taking to many painkillers in one day. She was advised to stay home, and visit the next day.

She took the advice. It was only then when it occurred to her how late it was and how tired she was. She stayed on the couch, but went to sleep instantly.

The next day, she found bad news. He was in the ICU because he had another heart attack at the hospital. She wasn't allowed to see him, so she went home to think. She was convinced that this was her fault, she had pushed him on the edge, and they just weren't ready. And now they may never be able to make love again.

She watched over Marik and Kenji for Ishizu, since she was still in Tokyo. When Marik left to get something to drink, Kenji said to Hailey, "How old are you?"

"17 going on 18."

"Oh, so two years older? Okay, will you go out with me?"

She smiled at him. "I have a boyfriend right now, but thank you for asking." She didn't really find him appealing, but she liked the recognition. He looked sad so she gave him a hug showing that for a freshman he was all right. But he took it as a sign. He kissed her on the cheek and said: "Ya, whatever you want." Then he left to go home.

Marik came back with two sodas, and when he didn't see Kenji anywhere, he looked mad. "Did Kenji go home?" when he saw Hailey nod, he went. "One of these days I'm gonna kill him.

Hailey thought he was joking, but he was the kink of guy who might not. But at the time, she had other, more important matters to deal with, like her beloved in the hospital.

**Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, EWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

**Sorry, my virginity's showing.**

**For the record, I wrote the intimate scene because Hailey (the person) wishes that she could have sex with Seto Kaiba. I personally wish that this part wouldn't repeat itself, but unfortunately, it will. A few times it will. Well, let's hope that that doesn't drive you away because it still has a lot of evolving to do. Oh ya, and Kenji is not a made up character, he is the son of Kenshin and Kaoru in Rurouni Kenshin. This is a part of the story where it's not strictly Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**So hey, please review and I'll get the next chapter up ASAP.**

**Katara**


	7. Chapter 7

**Easy to Catch On**

**By: BlueSoulKLH64 (Katara12)**

**A Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction **

**Genre: Romance (defiantly) and a little humor/general**

**Rated: R (see below)**

**A/N: the high rating is because of swearing, violence, and very mature scenes. And when I say very mature, I mean all the way, and I mean early on. If you don't like to read that stuff, then exit out of this story right now. If you think that this stuff is freaking awesome, then I welcome you to my shrine! **

**: This isn't just a Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction, it also has Rurouni Kenshin and technically Avatar, but not really.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of its characters. Heck, I don't even own all of the made up ones!**

**Chapter 5-False Worries?**

Hailey called the hospital before she visited Seto there, that way she'd be able to see if she could come at all and be able to see him. He was out of ICU and in a normal private ward. The nurse said he was having some temporary amnesia but he may be able to recognize her now.

She was afraid. They had shared something special, and he may never remember it. But she had to see him, to see if he did remember. And she had to be the polite one and tell him about it if he didn't.

When she made it to the hospital, she was told to wait because he was being tested by doctors. The nurse said it was standard procedure and that she should wait for him in the waiting room, but that didn't ease Hailey's conscience any.

While she was waiting, two people in dark jackets approached her. "Miss Ishtar, I'm Detective Shinomori and this is my partner, Officer Makimachi. We'd like to ask you a few questions.

Hailey sat down and waited. It was the girl to start. "So we've heard that you are here to se Mr. Kaiba, is that correct?"

_What kind of questions are these?_ "Yes, I am, but what is this about?"

"Let's stick on subject, please, Miss Ishtar." The detective stated. "Now, on the autopsy report of Mr. Kaiba—"

"Wait!" Hailey exclaimed. "You only do an autopsy when the person is dead and—"

"Please no more interruptions, Miss Ishtar." Shinomori said. "Now as I was, the report said that there was semen on his private parts and we will have to take a DNA sample to see if it's in the semen."

"Now wait a minute." Hailey was worried, why the heck were they prying into this matter? And how did they know that there was semen in his privates? And why did they say that it was in an autopsy report? "Don't you need a warrant for this matter?"

Makimachi faltered. "Well…no, we don't, because the victim—"

"THERE IS NO VICTIM!" Hailey shouted. "Seto Kaiba is not dead!"

"MISS ISHTAR!" Shinomori exclaimed. "Please do what Officer Makimachi asks."

"I still don't think that I need to give a sample to you unless you have a warrant."

"STOP SAYING THAT!" Makimachi screamed, then put her hand over her mouth, hoping not to have given them away.

Now Hailey didn't know who they were, but they defiantly not cops. Now all she had to do was out smart them and they'd be out of her hair. "Really? Well, I have a lawyer sister and I can call her up on my cell phone and see what she thinks." Hailey pulled out her cell phone.

"Officer Makimachi…" Shinomori started, "let's…go get that warrant." He turned and left without looking back.

If it weren't for Makimachi, he might have pulled off for a real cop. As for Makimachi, before she turned and followed her partner, she pulled out three kunai. "So we understand each other, if you turn us in to the real police, these and the rest of my collection will be going into your lover's heart one by one…by one." She then turned on a heal and left. Hailey just happened to see her run right when she got out of the door. Hailey just had to laugh to herself.

"Miss Ishtar?"

_Oh, no, what now?_ "Yes? What is it?"

It was a doctor that approached her. She had to be only a trainee, for she couldn't be more that 5'2". "Hi, I'm one of the doctors that was looking over Mr. Kaiba, and I was wondering…" she paused and put her blonde hair behind her ears. " I know it's not my place to pry, but have you had an intimate with him. There was a swelling around his penis, and considering how my husband's looks…" she paused again, not knowing how to continue. "Anyway, you two are very young, and it looks like that either stress or drinking is what gave him the heart attack. Now I know his reputation, but I think it was more emotional stress, as in what it takes to go through sex…I just don't think that considering who he is, that an intimate relationship is good for his health." She put a hand on Hailey's.

Hailey couldn't face the doctor. "We're graduating in four days, and we had just found out about our feelings a month ago. It was our first time, and considering what had happened, I really don't think we'll be rushing back into it. But so you don't worry," Hailey smiled to herself, "we did use protection. We might love each other, but not that much, and not that soon."

The doctor patted her hand again. "Well then, why don't we get you to see him, yes?"

Hailey walked to his room and went to his bedside, where he was supposedly sleeping. She sat down, and his eyes opened. He looked at her with his eyes big, but blank ones. "H-Hai-Hailey? Is that you?"

Her eyes instantly filled with tears. Of course he didn't remember who she was; he had had two heart attacks since the last time he had seen her. She took his hand. "Yes, Seto, it's me. You got me worried sick. I couldn't think…"

All of a sudden, he started to remember. "You're the one I slept with, right?"

"I…Well…I don't know about…" she was uncertain. Was she his lover? They had made love, but did that make her his lover after one time?

He noticed her confusion. "I never told you, did I?" he kissed the palm of her hand in a passion that he hadn't forgotten with all that's happened. "I love you. And I don't want you to say that you do unless you really do, not just to make me feel happy." He was looking right in her eyes, maybe her soul. "Do you love me?"

It was too much. "I'm sorry, Seto, but I have to go." She was quiet and shy, and not wanting to hurt his feelings since hers weren't the same, but her avoiding the question rather than her saying yes or no hurt him. He looked away as she left, and then he started to do something he hadn't done ever since he found out about his mom and dad's death. He cried.

She did the same thing when she got home. It wasn't fair, having to choose between Seto and Zachary. Zachary had been her first love, and he was coming back, wasn't he? But she had never made love with Zachary, so did that mean that she loved Seto more? Is it possible to have more than one actual love? She ended up crying herself to sleep in all of her confusion.

Usually when Hailey was mad or confused about things, it took days, weeks, and months even to work it all out. So you can imagine the surprise she felt when all of her problems were solved just by an e-mail from Zachary. More were caused, but now she could call Seto who was back home and tell him her real feelings.

**Hailey,**

**Hello, my…dear,**

**I think you should be proud of me. I have gotten proposed to several times and have said no many times. Why? Because I keep on thinking of you, when I shouldn't be, to boot. I think that we should stop writing for a while, though, you really are taking up a lot of my time, and even though I do love you… I don't think I'm in love with you anymore. You see, being in two different countries is a very hard long distance relationship, and I don't think we can handle it, even if it's just friendship. Besides, we are just friends.**

**Well, I have to go, please don't write back for at least a month, no matter when you get this, I want to see if absence really makes the heart grow fonder.**

**Zachary **

"That little jerk. Sorry to the Queen for having to deal with that asshole! Who does he think he is saying that I can't write to him? I swear, the next time I see him…"

But this is also a good thing that he is now 'absent', because now Hailey knew that it's all right to love Seto. And she knew that the feelings were real, because if it weren't for Zachary in the first place, she'd say she loved him in the hospital. Now she could say it, and life would be as close to perfect as possible.

Hopefully.

**I HATE WRITER'S BLOCK!**

**Hey, it's a short chapter, I don't know what else to write about for it. I'll try to get more up ASAP, but pressure really is not helping me. So hey, make my life a whole lot easier and write a good review so the pressure will be lifted! **

**Katara**


	8. Chapter 8

**Easy to Catch On**

**By: BlueSoulKLH64 (Katara12)**

**A Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction **

**Genre: Romance (defiantly) and a little humor/general**

**Rated: R (see below)**

**A/N: the high rating is because of swearing, violence, and very mature scenes. And when I say very mature, I mean all the way, and I mean early on. If you don't like to read that stuff, then exit out of this story right now. If you think that this stuff is freaking awesome, then I welcome you to my shrine! **

**: This isn't just a Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction, it also has Rurouni Kenshin and technically Avatar, but not really.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters. Heck, I don't even own all of the made up ones!**

**Chapter 6-Graduation Day**

Graduation Day was magical. She hadn't talked to Seto since the hospital, but today she was going to change everything. At the right time, she was going to tell him the truth, and all of it.

What was the truth, exactly? It was that she had problems before about feeling free about telling him her feelings, and that now that she didn't feel that bond, she would tell him that she loved him.

They were both valedictorian, and after they made their speech, they were supposed to sing a duet. The song had been selected earlier on. It was perfect for the moment. It was one of those songs that if you were to just look at the lyrics, you wouldn't see anything. But if you were to put notes with them, then you'd see a lot of magic in so many words.

_ I hear music when I look at you_

_A beautiful theme of every dream I ever knew_

_Down deep in my heart_

_I hear it play; I feel it start, then melt away_

_I hear music when I touch your hand_

_A beautiful melody from some enchanted land_

_Down deep in my heart_

_I hear it say, "Is this the day?"_

_I alone have heard this lonely strain_

_I alone have heard this glad refrain_

_Must it be forever inside of me?_

_Why can't I let it go?_

_Why can't I let you know?_

_Why can't I let you know the song my heart would sing?_

_That beautiful rhapsody of love and youth and spring_

_The music is sweet the words are true_

_The song is you._

The whole crowd went wild. Hailey didn't know that Seto could sing so well, and she didn't think that the school knew, either. Even though they had both been in choir, she never had heard him sing in harmony so well. She thought that he only took the class because he needed an elective for his senior year since he had already taken all of the math classes, and it was either this or Theatre Arts. It wasn't just unison the whole way, there were a lot of blending chords, and even the ones that were right next to each other on the chromatic scale, they still sounded perfect for the song. Hailey and Seto left the stage together, and then Seto went one way, and Hailey stayed where she was, and then followed him.

"Hey! Seto, wait up! I have something to give you!" when he finally stopped, he turned around and she went to him and gave him the kiss she had been wanting to for the past few days without him. He responded after a few seconds of just standing there in shock, but then he withdrew.

"Hailey, why are you acting like this?" he was confused, and he had every right to be. _She just is feeling pity for me because she hadn't told me that she loved me_. _Damned woman, why couldn't she just let it lie? But then again, it does feel good to have her in my arms again._ His thoughts were all over the place, but thankfully, she helped put them in place.

"Seto, I need to be 100 truthful with you. The reason I didn't say that I loved you wasn't because I didn't; it was because I was confused about Zachary. He had been my first love, and a week after I admitted that I loved him, he left me for, ironically, the Queen of England. They are now happily in a palace 5000 miles away. I just didn't want us to start a real relationship and have it ruined like my last one. But the truth is, I love you, and I have for a long, long time."

Those words were magic to his ears. He couldn't believe it. He spun her around and kissed her with aching hunger. Now he had to do what he had planned to do in the hospital, but now it would be real. But then he stopped, and was reminded for a quick few seconds about his past, and how much it hurt to commit to something and then have it all shatter before you eyes. "That's nice, Hailey, and I love you, and you're like the sister I never had."

Hailey withdrew for a second. "I'm like a sister?"

Seto started. "Well…ya, I mean, you make me think, and you make me feel good when I'm around you. I mean, I've never had a sister, but I have a brother and he makes me feel like that…"

Hailey couldn't believer her ears. She had just admitted to loving him and he says it back, but it's a totally different kind of love. She almost felt as hurt by that as she did when Zach leapt off the wall and walked away from her forever.

Seto smiled evilly. "Just kidding!" he grabbed her into a hug and spun her around again. He thought about getting out the box in his robe pocket, but after he fingered it, he realized that it really was too early in the relationship for him to be thinking about that. "I love you like a lover, not just like a friend, pal, acquaintance, sister, or anything else that isn't as close as we are."

She was speechless. With what had happened since she argued with him at their first project meeting and this whole relationship started. Life was magic. But she had to tell Seto how she felt about what he had just said. "Seto… I want to tell you… this isn't easy for me… but…"

**Queue EVIL MUSIC!**

**WHAT ARE HER FEELINGS TOWARDS SETO?**

**Are as she said? Are they different? Are they neither? (Wait, how can they be neither?)**

**There's only one way to get off the cliffhanger, and that would be for you to wait for me to post the next chapter! In the mean time, you can pass the time with sending in your review!**

**Katara**

** For those of you who don't know the song, it's a Broadway song from I forget where and it was in one of my music books. I thought it fit the purpose.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Easy to Catch On**

**By: BlueSoulKLH64 (Katara12)**

**A Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction **

**Genre: Romance (defiantly) and a little humor/general**

**Rated: R (see below)**

**A/N: the high rating is because of swearing, violence, and very mature scenes. And when I say very mature, I mean all the way, and I mean early on. If you don't like to read that stuff, then exit out of this story right now. If you think that this stuff is freaking awesome, then I welcome you to my shrine! **

**: This isn't just a Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction, it also has Rurouni Kenshin and technically Avatar, but not really.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters. Heck, I don't even own all of the made up ones!**

**Chapter 7-A Little Background Information**

RING, RING

Hailey's cell phone woke her up. She was in a very deep sleep, delighted to be finally on summer break. But of course the one day that she got to sleep in, she had to be awoken by some unimportant person—with her luck it would be a wrong number—and keep her up when she should be sleeping. But since it was still ringing, she had to get up and answer it eventually. "Hello?" she asked in an annoyed voice.

"Well there, you sound like you just woke up and want to kill me right on the spot."

"SETO!"

Hailey giggled. If there was one person on Earth that could get her out of any mood now-a-days, it was Seto. She had just proclaimed her love to him yesterday and things seemed to go great, for now.

"Well, at least you still know my voice." Seto was sitting at his office chair with his feet on top of his desk at his office in Tokyo. It was a very unusual position for him to be in at a time like this, especially in one of his businesses, but whenever he even thought about Hailey, he felt so relaxed and he just wanted to…well, put his feel up! "I wanted to see what you were doing tonight…and for the rest of the month…maybe more."

Hailey's heart flipped. What was he asking her? "Umm, Seto, what exactly do you want?"

"Well, considering our relationship, I wanted to know if you wanted me to pick you up tonight and spend the night…the week…the month… I think you get the idea." He smiled when he heard her intake of breath.

"Seto…" Hailey was really lost for words. "If I were to…hypothetically…live with you for the summer season, what would that make us?"

"Lovers." Seto said as if he said the same thing in a normal conversation. "Unless you were expecting to sleep in a different room…though I really don't see the point of that since I know every room in my own house and I could find you easily enough."

Hailey had to laugh. Even though she was still in shock about him calling them lovers, she had to admire his bold step into a new relationship. "Seto, we've had sex one time and it gave you a heart attack, and you're trying to convince me to move in with you so you can have more? You must really be crazy."

"It's a possibility."

Hailey laughed again. And that made Seto laugh. The one and only Seto Kaiba laughing just because his girlfriend had laughed at something he had said. And the fact that when he did laugh his secretary looked up at him as if something were wrong. Then she started staring at the raised feet on the desk. "Sir, are you feeling alright?" she inquired.

"Just go back to work, Zira, I'm fine."

"What was that?"

Seto faltered for a minute. He had forgotten that he was still talking to Hailey on the phone. "Nothing, I was just talking to my secretary. So, what do you think? Will I pick you up at seven?"

Hailey was silent for a minute. She really had to think if this was what she wanted. But her answer came fast. "I'll be waiting for you."

"Ok"

"Ok, then"

"I'll see you later then."

"That you will."

"Ok, bye then."

"Bye."

Dramatic pause

"Hailey?"

"Hmm?"

"Why haven't you hung up?"

"Why haven't you?"

"I thought you would!"

"Well, same here!"

Seto laughed. "Ok, I'm hanging up now. I'll see you at seven. Bye." And then he really did hang up.

Hailey laughed and then put her cell phone back down. She just fell back down on her bed and sighed. Her life was getting pretty close to perfect each day. She closed her eyes and let relaxation come over her.

Ring, Ring

"What the fu—Hello?" Hailey said exasperated into her phone which hadn't been on the dresser for more that thirty seconds.

"I love you." Seto's voice came in and then the hung up tone. Hailey just looked at her phone in a daze and started laughing for no reason. This was Seto Kaiba, the one who is always serious, calling her up at all hours in the morning and laughing. Sometimes she just didn't get him, even if she did love him.

Seven o'clock came, and Hailey had her carry-on luggage packed and she was waiting for him on the landing.

Ding Dong

A smile went on Hailey's mouth. "Ishizu, I'm leaving now!"

"Hailey, wait!" Ishizu said as she ran down the stairs. "How long are you going to be gone, again?" Ishizu said as she hugged her sister.

"I don't know, Ishizu. He seems serious. I might not come back!" Hailey saw the frown on her sister's face. "I'll come and visit, know doubt thought!" she hugged her sister again, and then went out the door.

Whatever Hailey expected, it wasn't a limo with her boyfriend opening the door for her. She stood at her doorstep with her mouth open and her purse about to fall out of her hands.

Seto approached her. "Well, what were you expecting?" he took her carry on luggage and put it in the back seat. Then he took her hand and led her to the car.

"Not this." Hailey said.

On the trip home, Hailey just couldn't believe it. If this is what he drove all the time, then there was another side to her boyfriend that she didn't know. "Seto, why did you pick me up in a limo?"

"Well, I had just gotten off of work and I didn't have time to get my jag, so I just told the driver to go to your house." Seto poured some water for Hailey because she looked like she was about to pass out."

Hailey obviously didn't know where or how Seto worked. "You get off a summer job in a limo?"

Seto gave her a funny glance. "I wouldn't call it a summer job. I mean, I've been on it since my step father died and I was still technically working for them before that."

"But where do…you…" Hailey didn't get so far in her question because she was a bit preoccupied looking at the mansion in front of her. "Holy crap! Seto look at—"

"My house?" Seto inquired with a smile on his face; he had no idea she was so naïve on his background. "I see it everyday so I don't think I need to get a big gaping look at it."

Hailey, on the other hand, did. "This is a joke, right? I mean there is no way that you could have picked me up in a limo…AND taken me to your home which can fit my whole house in it…FIVE TIMES! There's just no way…"

Seto rolled his eyes. "I would have expected you to know at least a little bit about who I was outside of school. Does the name KaibaCorp ring a bell?"

"No."

Seto laughed on the inside. "Well you're in for a rude awakening then. I'm Seto Kaiba and I'm the CEO of KaibaCorp which is the biggest electronic branch in Japan."

Hailey was quiet for a few moments. Then she took a few rejuvenating deep breaths, and tried to talk as if her heart wasn't pounding in her ears. "So you're saying…that I'm dating the…richest guy in Japan?"

Seto smirked. "You know that rich American guy that just made millions off of a project called Microsoft? Ya, his name is Bill Gates and I've had too many people swear we're related."

It was all too much to take in. Hailey just couldn't believe her luck. And it was all luck, too, because in Cairo she didn't have newspapers or television so she had never heard the name, and Tea just happened to leave out that little detail when she was introducing Hailey to everyone. So when they approached the long driveway of the mansion, Hailey couldn't help but faint on Seto's lap.

**Ok, so I didn't directly lead you off of the cliffhanger from last chapter, but I think you know what her feelings are. Ya, I thought that this chapter showed Seto how he is…and yet how he isn't at the same time. (If you have any idea what that means then that's good because I don't feel like explaining it) so hey! If you do understand then show me by sending in a review or two so I'll have more motivation (as if I don't have enough already! Mazakai is breathing down my neck to get this story going faster so she knows what happens to Hailey and Seto!)**

**Katara**


	10. Chapter 10

**Easy to Catch On**

**By: BlueSoulKLH64 (Katara12)**

**A Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction **

**Genre: Romance (defiantly) and a little humor/general**

**Rated: R (see below)**

**A/N: the high rating is because of swearing, violence, and very mature scenes. And when I say very mature, I mean all the way, and I mean early on. If you don't like to read that stuff, then exit out of this story right now. If you think that this stuff is freaking awesome, then I welcome you to my shrine!**

**: This isn't just a Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction, it also has Rurouni Kenshin and technically Avatar, but not really.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters. Heck, I don't even own all of the made up ones!**

**Chapter 8-Intertwined (LEMON)**

When Hailey woke up from the car, she found herself in a room the size of her living room. She found herself lying on a bed that was too soft for her to move. But when she rolled over, she caught a glance of a letter with her name on it in calligraphy. She opened the envelope to see what was inside it.

**Hello, my love**

**So how was your slumber? I hope that you have awoken before six because I have made dinner reservations at a restaurant for seven. All of your luggage has been put in this room, which is now ours. There is a midnight blue dress in the front of your bureau that I would like you to wear; I think you will find it quite…your style.**

**I hope to see you at seven!**

**Seto.**

Hailey sighed. Seto was the one that had insisted that they were lovers. Yet on this note of his there were no signs of his love. Of course he started with 'hello, my love' but so did Zach and he sure as heck wasn't in love with her.

She went to her bureau and found the dress Seto was talking about. It was entirely made out of midnight blue silk and it had little rhinestones sewn into it to make it sparkle in the moonlight. It was then that she noticed that most of the room was in dark navies, indigos, midnight blues, and royal blues with accenting mahogany wood brown. _This is Seto's room. This is going to be our room. Am I ready for this?_

Hailey walked out of the room to realize that she was on a second story. She went down a hallway that had three other doors and then she was met with a stairwell that had at least thirty stairs going on a curve, but not a full spiral helix. At the bottom of the stairs was Seto, looking up at her as if knowing she was coming at that very minute. She smiled at him and made her way down the stairs. When she got to the bottom, he took her hand in his and kissed it. "My love, are you ready to dine?" With a nod of her head, Hailey moved from the bottom stair and on to the landing following Seto to the car. Again Hailey was met with a limo, but she thought she was starting to get used to it.

The trip to the restaurant was quite silent, but in a comforting way; it wasn't one of those tense silences. Hailey started humming and felt glad that all of this was happening to her.

When they got to the restaurant and Seto helped her out of the car, Hailey's mouth went open. Of all the places to go, she hadn't expected to go to the Sapphire Star, one of the most romantic—and expensive—restaurants in Tokyo.

"Wow. Seto, why didn't you tell me we were going somewhere spectacular like this?"

"Because I wanted to surprise you." He said as he opened the door for her. "I like seeing you when you are surprised."

Hailey grinned at the compliment. "So have you been here before? What kind of foods do they serve? It the service here go—"

"Ah! Mr. Kaiba, what a pleasure to see you again! How may I help you?"

Seto turned towards the waiter. "Bonjour, Monsieur Raoul. Comment allez-vous Aujourd'hui?"

The waiter gave a big smile and replied. "Tres Bien!" he looked over to Hailey and saw her confused look. He returned to speaking in Japanese. "I take it your date knows no French, correct?"

Seto smirked. "Mais non, elle ne peux pas parle francaise." Then he turned to Hailey and almost laughed at her piercing glare. "What? I'm just speaking the truth!"

Hailey rolled her eyes. "I don't even want to know."

The waiter laughed and turned back to Seto. "So what can I do for you this evening, Mr. Kaiba?" The waiter said in fluent Japanese.

"I do believe I made reservations for two for tonight, Raoul." Seto grasped Hailey's hand to show that they were together and not for business.

Raoul winked at him. "Ah, yes, the same table you always get right by the fountain. If you will follow me…?" Raoul led the way to a magnificent table for two right on a bridge where water was flowing underneath and to Hailey's right was indeed a fountain spewing water into the 'lake.' Raoul helped them get seated and gave them their menus. "Mr. Kaiba, would you like your normal red wine sprits?"

Seto looked at the menu for a moment. "No, I do believe we'll have some of your white wine reserves please."

Raoul bowed. "I'll bring those and I'll give you a few moments to look at the menu."

Hailey stared after him as he left, then she turned to Seto. "Ok, have I just entered a parallel universe or something? What the heck were you saying to that waiter? And what kind of food is written in these menus?"

Seto chuckled warmly and took her hand, just to stroke it for a while. "The waiter is French, and the last time I was here he didn't know any Japanese so I helped him out a bit as a translator. Sorry that you couldn't understand that, we just got…caught up in the moment. As for the food, this is a European restaurant so all of the food is in the native tongue. I can translate most of it for you, since I can speak German, English, Italian, French, and Japanese, which is what most of the menu is in."

Hailey rolled her eyes again. "And what is it you're getting us to drink?"

"White wine. Why? Would you rather have red?" Seto didn't know that she had never had anything alcoholic before.

"Umm, couldn't I just have some water?"

Seto smirked at the fact that she had never had some before. "Trust me, once you get used to it, you'll like it."

As if on cue, Raoul return with two wine glasses. "Have you to decided on what to eat?"

Seto picked up his menu once more. "I believe I'll have the crepe suzette and she'll have…" he looked at Hailey for a moment and saw that she was completely clueless on what she was even looking at. "And she'll have the shrimp scampi, please." He handed both menus to Raoul and turned back to Hailey. "That'll be all for now, thank you."

"For you, Mr. Kaiba, anything." Raoul bowed again and left them alone.

A quiet song was humming in the background. Seto seamed to know the tune and started to hum with it. All the time Hailey had an annoyed/confused look about her face. "Please tell me you ordered me something edible."

Seto stopped humming. "I ordered you shrimp on pasta with a garlic sauce sautéed with onion and mushrooms. Is that alright? I can change it if you want."

Hailey smiled. "No, it's fine. What's that tune you're humming?"

Seto stood up and took Hailey's hand. "I'll show you. Come on, let's dance." He led her to where the small band was playing and a dance floor where a few couples were lingering on the song. It wasn't a slow one, but it was one where you could dance close to your partner. Seto took his hands and placed one in hers and one of her waist.

_Se tu m'ami, _

_Se to sospiri sol per me,_

_gentil pastor_

Once more, Hailey had no idea what the words were. But Seto was once again humming out the tune as if he did know it, but he wouldn't sing the words. Hailey just tried to let herself be consumed by the music and flowed gently in Seto's arms.

_Ho dolor de' tuoi martiri_

_Ho diletto del tu amor,_

_ma se pensi che soletto_

_Io ti debba riamar_

Seto let go of hailey and let her spin out and back. Hailey was contently closing her eyes so she could feel the mood of the song.

_Pastorello sei soggetto_

_Facilmente a t'ingannar;_

_Pastorello sei soggetto_

_Facilmente a t'ingannar,_

Hailey could tell that there was more to the song, but seto had pulled her off of the floor before they could finish the song. For some reason he didn't want to dance with her anymore. The music was still playing in the background.

_Facilmente a t'ingannar._

_Bella Rosa porporina_

_Oggi silvio scegliera_

_Con la scusa Della spina_

Hailey was about to ask Seto why he stopped dancing with her, but then she realized for herself. They had been away for only a few minutes, and their food was already done. Seto pulled out Hailey's chair for her, and let her sit before he moved to his own.

Unfortunately at their seats, Hailey could not make out any words from the song that was playing. It soon ended, and she politely clapped with the rest of the crowds to show thanks to the singer and instruments players. She then turned to her food, which was still on her plate, untouched. "Are you sure I'll like this?"

Seto stopped cutting his own and looked into her eyes. "Trust me, it is good." He took a bite of him own. "You can have some of mine if you don't like it."

Hailey shook her head and pulled out her fork. She twirled the pasta on her fork and put a bit of shrimp on the end. Smelling it first, she put in her mouth and contemplated the tastes.

"Well?" Seto asked, pausing once again.

Hailey smiled. "Whatever country this came from is now my favorite." She took another forkful and put it in her mouth. "Where is this from, anyway?"

"It's an Italian piece." Seto commented as he sampled some of hers. "It needs more sauce, but yes, it's good. Mine," he signaled his dinner "is from France. Over there it would most likely be a dessert, but here they placed steak and parsley in the crepe to make it more of a dinner meal."

So the night wore on, both sampling the others meal, while soothing Italian music ran through out the building and into Hailey's head filled with thoughts of what would come after dinner.

_Pastorello sei soggetto_

_Facilmente a t'ingannar_

_Facilmente a t'ingannar_

When Hailey and Seto got back from the restaurant, Hailey thought she would be exhausted. But instead, she found herself wondering what would happen once they got into their shared bedroom together and under the covers of the same bed. She was about to find out in a matter of minutes.

They made it up to the bedroom and Seto first went into the master bathroom to take a shower. Thoughts came to Hailey about following him into it, but then she got a better idea. She took off her shoes and unzipped the dress. Then she put on the nightclothes that Tea had given to her when she heard that they had slept together. It was a one-piece gown of red synthetic silk that only went down to her mid thigh. It had spaghetti straps of elastic and a bodice full of lace. Everything else was silk. Then she got a translucent white robe to go over it so you could still see the outfit. Then she pulled up one of the blankets to about her knee, and waited to see Seto's reaction.

Unfortunately for Hailey, her own reaction came before his. Seto came out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist. She got a clear look at his muscular arms and chest; it made her want to just throw everything away and scream 'I'm yours' to him. But when Seto caught her eyes, he smirked and walked right to her.

"So, I see you like my wardrobe?" he slowly pulled down the blanket from her legs. "I have a few compliments to yours as well."

Hailey remained speechless.

That just made Seto smirk even more. "Do you know what I'm thinking?" It didn't take long to figure out because Seto was already gliding his fingers down her body and just happened to stop and linger at her heated core.

He gave her one touch and she had already started shaking. "Seto." She leaned her head back and moaned his name. But then reality came back to her. "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, I don't have a problem, but I don't want to have to take you to the hospital again and I don't want it to be ruined…again." She looked up at him for answers.

For some reason, Seto had a look of annoyance on his face. "Why do you think I invited you to my house to stay if I didn't want this? We'll never know what will happen unless we do this, so why not now? I never live in the past, and I'm not going to start now. So if you don't want it then say the word and I'll have another bed prepared, but if you do, then stop being so nervous and show me that you want me."

It only took Hailey a moment to think about it. "I want this." She said to him and placed his lips on her mouth. He quickly responded to her kiss, feeling her power and her need in it. She released him from her grip only to mutter a few words. "Bring it on."

Seto knew exactly what she wanted. He started to kiss her again, only this time with hunger, not with need. He massaged her lower lip with his teeth as his tongue darted in her mouth. His hands were acting quite clever today, and were already pulling the robe away from her nightgown and brushing the length of her arms till they throbbed with passion.

Hailey had lost control some time ago and just wanted to be manipulated. She let him do as he pleased and moaned her responses of what he was doing to her body. She felt those clever, callused hands down her body. They stopped at her mid thigh where the nightgown ended. "Let's see what's under this witchy gown of yours." Seto said in a husky voice.

"Se…to." Hailey was already panting when he hadn't even done anything serious yet.

Seto inched the material higher and higher over her legs until it was finally off of her body. Seto just looked at her skin a few shades lighter than his thanks to the Japanese spring instead of its normal tan from Egypt. He brushed his hand straight up her body and landed on her breast where it stayed. All the while he was torturing her mouth with his. He felt and intake of breath as he pincher her nipple and it became hard. Smirking to himself, he inched his mouth down until he found the other nipple and wanted to know what would happen if he were to bite it.

Hailey let out a scream when he did that, feeling a buzz throughout her body. "Seto…stop, I can't wait any more. I want you now."

Seto didn't feel like satisfying her just yet; he wanted to hold out the moment. Having his other hand go to her center, he moved back up to her mouth to keep her from fretting about his teasing. He slowly put one finger in her and pumped in and out until he could almost feel her climax coming, and then he quickly pulled out. He heard her moan in need, biting his lip as revenge, but he quickly put two fingers in while she was still winding down from the first. She arched her back up and placed herself right by his manhood.

She was still panting from the first orgasm. "Take me…I'm yours."

And when she said that, he plunged himself into her. "Mine." He said as he rocked within her. "Don't ever forget it."

Seto let the climaxes come, he let the orgasms pass, but when they were both tired and covered in sweat, he fell on top of her and they both went to sleep, there first night a peaceful one.

**So, if you can read French and Italian, then this chapter is perfect for you! If you can't…well then you're in the same boat as most people. Sorry about that.**

**Not my best work, I know. Seto has gone all mushy-gushy and I don't think I like it. I guess I'll just have to get a new idea to make him all regular again. Hey! If you have any ideas put them in a review and send it to me!**

**Katara**


	11. Chapter 11

**Easy to Catch On**

**By: BlueSoulKLH64 (Katara12)**

**A Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction **

**Genre: Romance (defiantly) and a little humor/general**

**Rated: R (see below)**

**A/N: the high rating is because of swearing, violence, and very mature scenes. And when I say very mature, I mean all the way, and I mean early on. If you don't like to read that stuff, then exit out of this story right now. If you think that this stuff is freaking awesome, then I welcome you to my shrine! **

**: This isn't just a Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction, it also has Rurouni Kenshin and technically Avatar, but not really.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters. Heck, I don't even own all of the made up ones!**

**Chapter 9-The Dream**

_Hailey was ready to get married. They were in the chapel with all of her friends and family there. Life couldn't get any better. _

"_Hailey, do you take this man to be your husband?" the preacher asked._

_She looked straight into Seto's eyes and knew she was ready. "I do."_

"_And Seto, do you take this woman to be your wife?"_

_Seto looked straight at Hailey with a look of sincere love in his eyes. "I—"_

"_SETO, NO! I CAN'T LET YOU!" they turned around and saw a little boy shouting and crying. "SETO YOU CAN'T, YOU'LL DIE! I WON'T LET YOU GET MARRIED!"_

_The boy was hysterical, and Seto walked to him to try and calm him. "Hey… snap out of it! Nothing is going to happen to me. Things are different now, there isn't anyone trying to kill me. Or Hailey. And now that we're out of school, we'll be able to spend more time with you, and you'll be able to make sure that we don't get killed, ok?"_

_The boy was still scared; Hailey was very confused. "Why do you think that Seto and I are going to die? Seto and I love each other, and I'm sure that you can understand that, right?" _

_He looked a little better. "Big Brother, do you really love her?" he saw Seto nod. "Ok then, you can get married." _

Big Brother?_ Hailey thought? _Isn't Seto an only child?

_Hailey and Seto went back to the alter and faced the preacher. _

"_Again, Seto, do you take this woman to be your wife?"_

_Seto looked straight at Hailey with a look of sincere love in his eyes. It had never left them. "I do."_

"_Then with the power invested in me, I pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."_

_And Seto did. A kiss that showed that everything was going to be ok, one that went quick, but had enough meaning to last a lifetime. The preacher clapped and said "I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Kaiba! _

"_HALLELUIAH!" Seto and Hailey turned around and saw everyone out of their seats cheering. "It's about time you love birds got married." Joey was shouting. _

"_Yeah, Wheeler, let me show you that my feeling towards you haven't changed." Seto started making punches in the air, and Joey backed off. Seto grabbed Hailey's hand and went to the hotel suite that they had rented for the week. It wasn't their honeymoon; there wasn't time. But they were going to Egypt over the next winter, and that was close enough. But as for the hotel, everyone else was going back to Domino City, so they would have no interruptions, no distractions, just each other._

_Seto carried Hailey into the suite, and laid her on the queen-sized bed. She was still in her dress that she wore to the "wedding." Seto was trying to get that off, though. _

"_Seto, we're married, we have all the time in the world to do this stuff. Why are you in such a hurry?"_

_He smiled at her. "Just because we have our whole lives to do this doesn't mean I don't want to get a head start on it."_

_She smiled back at him, and then left the bed. "Well then you'll just have to wait." She went into the bathroom; where all the luggage was. She got out of the dress and into her nightgown and silk robe. She knew what was going to happen, and she was a bit nervous, considering that even though Seto hadn't been drinking, he still could have another heart attack. _

_She went back to him. "You're no fun, you know that?" Seto teased. Then he reached for her mouth, his hands already taking off her robe. He kissed her with much tenure. She was now his, and he showed it by taking control of where things were going. He took off the robe and nightgown and record time. He was kissing her neck, and felt her shudder. He didn't know what had caused the shudder, but he kept on kissing her like he hadn't felt it. He was guiding her hands to take off his shirt and stroke his chest. _

_Her fingertips were cool against his chest. He was guiding them to take off his pants, but her hands started to cease up there. She seemed afraid of him, and he didn't understand why. "Hailey, why are you so nervous, it's not like you haven't done this before." _

_She was biting her lip. "Well, it's not like I've had loads of experience either. You were my first, and then that time it blew up in my face by your heart attack."_

_He was surprised she had just admitted what she had. When it came to pride, she had more than her share. But here she was, admitting that she was a virgin until he came, that she was scared that he would have another heart attack. "Hailey…"_

"_No, I can't do it! Not this soon at least." She wasn't mad; she was just scared._

"_We've already done it more than once and I'm still healthy. I haven't taken any stress pills and you know I haven't been drinking. So what's wrong?"_

"_I just can't." Hailey whispered._

_Seto sighed. "Here, honey, let me just hold you. We'll take things as slow as you need them. That's why we are so great together, we're both as patient as we need to be."_

_So they lay in bed, just holding each other. Kissing occasionally, but after about ten minutes, Hailey felt confident to try once more. She let Seto roll over on her. "I won't hurt you if you just relax."_

_Yes, but you may hurt yourself!" Hailey wasn't nervous anymore; she was just concerned. _

_All of a sudden, the door bursts open. Hailey reached for the covers to cover herself, and then almost drops them out of shock. Of all the hotels, of all the rooms, of all the people, Zachary and Emily are the ones to come in on them. _

_It's funny, actually, because they were just standing in the doorway, kissing, and don't notice that they aren't alone until Seto clears his voice. "I'm assuming that your not room service." He states. _

"_Umm, no, we're a married couple that thought… Hailey Ishtar, is that you?" Zach was inquiring her. He didn't know if it was really her. That made her so mad, she got her robe from the foot of the bed, put it on, and marched up to Zachary. _

"_I'm sorry, I'm HAILEY KAIBA, and if you don't mind, Zachary, I would like to get back to my husband._

"_Hailey is that really you? Wait, how do you know my Zach? He's not… and you're… it can't be…"_

_Emily had no idea about Hailey and Zach's past. Boy, was she in for a surprise. "Emily, Zach was my boyfriend through high school, until he left. Then he met you, and got married, and had Serene." She sounded gentle to Emily, but let her anger rage on Zachary and at the same time wondered how she knew all of this. "AS FOR YOU! There was one thing that you forgot when you left." She punched him hard in the gut with all of the hatred filling up inside her. Some of it was because she was still mad at him for leaving her, but most of it was because Emily was so pretty and perfect to play the roll of a wife and mother. She was going for another blow, but then she felt her fist being held back by Seto. _

"_Hailey, why don't we show your friend the door." He said through his teeth. He was mad too, but he tried not to show it. _

"_Umm, bye, Hailey, talk to you… later." Emily was saying as if they had always been friends, which they hadn't—as Zach pushed her out of the room. _

"_Seto, I can't stand this! Of all the places, of all the people!" She just collapsed into his arms and started crying. "How could he? It's not fair!" Seto kept on holding her, until she fell asleep in his arms. She was out of control, and maybe not even Seto could help her._

"_Maybe this was a bad idea." Seto said. He pulled Hailey out of his embrace. "I think we're going a bit too fast, so I'll just get another room, and tomorrow we'll talk about the future ok? Hailey? Hailey…?_

"HAILEY!"

Hailey opened her eyes and saw Seto leaning over her, trying to get her to wake. She looked up at him and gave him a tight hug and started crying.

"Hailey, the last time you did this you had a nightmare. Please tell me that a nightmare was all." Seto was trying to calm her down. He had been scarred because her breathing was irregular and she was sweating a cold sweat; he thought she was about ready to go into a coma.

"Seto! Oh, Seto, I just had a bad dream. I just…had a bad dream." Hailey was starting to calm down, realizing that it really was just…a dream.

"Don't scare me like that!" Seto sternly said, hugging her back. She really had worried him. "Now, what was the dream about?"

Hailey didn't know if she should tell him or not; she didn't know how he would act. "Umm, we were…getting married…and this little boy said that you would die if you did, but you calmed him and…" Hailey paused as she felt Seto's grip grow slowly tighter, as if he knew who she was talking about. "…And then we went to a hotel and Zach and Emily were there…and then you woke me up." She left out a few things on purpose so Seto wouldn't get too curious.

_Does Hailey want to get married? _Seto thought as he was still holding her. His mind went back to the box in his robe pocket that he thought about giving her, but—again—he didn't feel ready for that kind of commitment. "It was just a dream, Hailey, I know that. Come on, I have to go to the office today, so let's have a little more fun before, ok?" he smirked mischievously and pulled the covers back over them and let the morning develop on it's own.

When Hailey woke up for the second time, she found the bed empty. She vaguely recalled Seto cooing to her saying that he was leaving but he'd be back in time for dinner and take her out.

Hailey slowly got out of bed and got dressed, feeling boredom consume her. Dressed in a purple blouse and jeans, she went downstairs and explored around the first level of the house.

After seeing many room, she finally found the one she was looking for. It was a study. It wasn't Seto's—Hailey could tell that right away, it was too plain—so she felt fine with snooping around. She went to the computer, and decided to put in her screen name so she could get online on a regular basis without having to go home each time. Of course, there was an email from Zach:

**Dear Hailey,**

**Many a day I have been without you and I have not been in too much remorse. We settled things in Germany and now we want to conquer the U.S.A.—it's a stupid country, really—without causing a war. It'll be hard, but I think we can handle it.**

**Oh yes, many of thanks from yours truly for not sending me anymore emails. Please keep this up, I'm at a busy point of this job, and I can't spend time just reading pity emails. I'll still try and write you some, just so you don't get worried about me, ok?**

**Zach**

"I wonder why he doesn't want me writing?" Hailey said out loud, not knowing why he 'old love' was being so distant. That really just made Hailey want to write to him, just because he said not to. But she still respected him, even though she still didn't love him. Yet in this letter, there were no signs of lasting love, actually, the word wasn't even mentioned. "Maybe he's moved on. Oh well, I still have Seto."

But the question is, will she keep him?

**So what do you think? It's a little short, I know. And it really wasn't a right time to end the chapter, as in I could have written about the night, but I really didn't want people to get the wrong idea of Seto. For the record, he is still the mean businessman we all know and love. I just had to give him a few different characteristics to fill out the real plot of the story; he has to get nice once and a while for Hailey to care enough so when the disaster strikes (haha, you don't know what the disaster is haha) then all of the readers—including you—will be affected.**

**Oh, for those of you that don't think America is stupid, I'm sorry if I offended you. I live there myself so don't get the wrong idea, I'm just hating George Bush right now so I wanted to voice my opinion somehow. And for those of you who agree with me, then YOU ROCK!**

**See you next chapter!**

**Katara**


	12. Chapter 12

**Easy to Catch On**

**By: BlueSoulKLH64 (Katara12)**

**A Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction **

**Genre: Romance (defiantly) and a little humor/general**

**Rated: R (see below)**

**A/N: the high rating is because of swearing, violence, and very mature scenes. And when I say very mature, I mean all the way, and I mean early on. If you don't like to read that stuff, then exit out of this story right now. If you think that this stuff is freaking awesome, then I welcome you to my shrine! **

**: This isn't just a Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction, it also has Rurouni Kenshin and technically Avatar, but not really.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of its characters. Heck, I don't even own all of the made up ones!**

**Chapter 10- A Surprise Ending**

**A/N- this is where Rurouni Kenshin comes in big time! if you know anyone who like RK then you better get them to read this! lol i luv u guys!**

At the Ishtar house, Marik was in Hailey's room. He was looking for a few dueling cards that Seto had given him. He got them from Hailey's desk, and something weird happened to him. He dropped his millennium rod and went on his knees because his head just started throbbing. All of a sudden, he saw something that he had never seen before—it was like a flashback.

_She watched over Marik and Kenji for Ishizu, since she was still in Tokyo. When Marik left to get something to drink, Kenji said to Hailey, "How old are you?"_

"_17 going on 18."_

"_Oh, so two years older? Okay, will you go out with me?"_

_She smiled at him. "I have a boyfriend right now, but thank you for asking." She didn't really find him appealing, but she liked the recognition. He looked sad so she gave him a hug showing that for a freshman he was all right. But he took it as a sign. He kissed her on the cheek and said: "Ya, whatever you want." Then he left to go home._

"I am going to kill him!" Marik grabbed the rod that he had taken from Egypt, and started for Kenji's house. His brotherly instincts had kicked in when he had seen him hit on his sister. Marik really didn't like Kenji; he was looking for a good reason to just…well, kill him! Now that he had the flashback in his mind, that was all the fuel, he needed to fulfill the deed.

He came to the Himura Dojo, and asked Kenji to come out. "Hello, Kaoru-san, I was wondering if Kenji-kun could come out and come to my place." Marik never used honorifics unless he was at the Himura's because they were from Edo, which really was Tokyo, but they left to Kyoto before it became Tokyo, so they were still using the old honorifics.

"Why bother asking the raccoon girl when she's so protective over him?" Yahiko said as he jumped from the roof of the dojo. "She's acted the same way ever since he was old enough to walk."

"SHUT UP YAHIKO! NO ONE ASKED YOU!" Kaoru exploded and pulled out her bokken and ran towards Yahiko.

Yahiko defended his ground. Shoving Marik out of the way, he pulled out his own sword and defended Kaoru's blow. "Hey, ugly, I'm a master of the Kamiya Kashin Ryu just like you so—"

"DON'T CALL ME UGLY, STUPID!"

"DON'T CALL ME STUPID, UGLY!"

Marik wasn't used to the outbursts, but when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he smiled at the old swordsman. "Maybe I can help." Kenshin rose from the porch and went to try and stop the fight. Yahiko-chan, you know you shouldn't tease Kaoru-dono like that; she doesn't appreciate it."

Kaoru immediately stopped fighting at the sound of her husbands voice. She walked away to her husband's embrace, leaving Yahiko mumbling 'Don't call me –chan' to him. "Whatever, Kenshin, I'm going to Tsubame's. See you later." Yahiko put his shinai strapped to his back and left through the gate.

Kaoru stood up from the porch. "I'll get Kenji-kun, Marik. Kenshin?" Kaoru signaled that she wanted him to follow. Kenshin did just that until they were right outside Kenji's door. The Kaoru started to speak.

"Kenshin, I don't like the looks of Marik. He carries that rod around all the time and it could be dangerous." She was whimpering now.

Kenshin put his hand back to scratch his head and momentarily found the mark on the back of his neck. "I'm sorry Kaoru-dono, but I feel that we should trust both of them." He saw the look on his wife's face. "But I'll keep an eye on them, that I will. Or at least I'll sense their chi." Kenshin gave a quick kiss to his wife and then left to collect his Sakabatou and sit under the cherry tree in the front yard.

While Marik was waiting for Kenji, a girl Hailey's age came up to him. "Who are you to put your presence on this holy ground?"

Marik knew the voice so he responded. "Katara, you know I'm a friend of Kenji's, so why do you ask me each time I come?"

Katara stood in front of Marik with a katana above her head. "The evil still lies deep in your soul."

Marik rolled his eyes. "I'm from Egypt and I killed my father. Yes I'm evil. Or I was evil. Think of me like your father; he is no longer the legendary Hitokiri Battosai, is he?"

Katara swung the katana right to Marik's throat. " Don't you ever say that name in my presence, do you hear?" she pushed her blade closer to the major artery. "The evil still lies within you. Give me one reason why I shouldn't." she had a death glare in her eyes and hatred in her soul.

"I can give you many, Katara-san, that I can."

"Father!"

Kenshin led Kenji down the porch and followed Kenji himself. While Kenji stayed on the porch by Marik, Kenshin went off the porch to Katara and lowered her sword. "I see you dyed your hair again." He brushed her two new blue streaks that were parallel her natural center part in her hair. "You know how I feel about threatening to kill our house guests. Come on, I'll get Yahiko-chan to spar with you." Kenshin led Katara away and left Kenji and Marik alone.

Marik led him to the forest behind the dojo.

All of a sudden, his rod started glowing. Something was trying to get out of it. It was the evil spirit that Ishizu had put to bay seven years ago. It spoke. "_Marik, you cannot live without me. You cannot kill without me._" And with that said, it went back into Marik. Marik's eyes became orbs and a glow seemed to pursue him.

"Hello, Kenji. Do you know why I've brought you here?"

Kenji looked a bit apprehensive. "N-No…why did you?"

Marik let out an evil laugh. "Because, you couldn't control your hormones." He lifted his rod. "You just had to hit on my sister." The rod started glowing profusely. "And that'll be the last time you do it."

Something that wasn't expected happened. Kenji smirked. "So you got n to my little plan, did you?" he started to chuckle. "You do know that I was only getting close to her so I could get close to you."

The evil resided for a moment in Marik. "Kenji, I hope you do realize that I am not—nor will I ever be—like that." But then the evil came back. "besides, you won't be able to come near any of us now." He raised his rod again. "Are you ready to die?"

"Whatever. It's not like I'm afraid or anything. I'll just be holding your place in hell for you while I make your stay here on this planet a living one. I hope you enjoy your time with your sister."

Then Marik spoke for the evil spirit. "Kenji, you have hurt my sister for the last time!" Kenji started to run—in desperate hope that Marik would miss—but it was too late. The rod froze him where he was. "Now, little Kenji, you will meet your demise!" and he took the rod and killed Kenji with it.

Marik witnessed this entire thing happening. He couldn't have killed his friend. There was no way. But here he was, the weapon in his hand, and Kenji fallen right before him.

"NO!"

Marik fell to his knees, not believing what he had just done. The rod stopped glowing, and the evil spirit was back in the rod. Marik fell over and fainted.

Kenshin sensed something wrong. He took his Sakabatou and went to the forest. "Kami please let nothing bad have happened." Kenshin hadn't sensed any bad chi from Marik, but he did sense another one's presence. Kenshin just thought that it was another person. He also had a bad feeling in his gut that it was going to be something unforgivable.

Kenshin reached the place where he had sensed the chi, and now what he had found wasn't at all what he had hoped. Both the boys were fallen. Kenshin went to Marik first and was glad to have found a pulse. But when he went to Kenji, there was nothing. His son was dead. "K…Kenji." Kenshin whispered. "I…know you never really like me…but I was your only father…and you…you don't have one anymore." Kenshin felt a single tear cross from his eye to his cheek to Kenji's face.

Leaving Marik behind for now, Kenshin picked up his son and brought him out of the forest. Before he went to find Kaoru, he went for Katara, thinking she had to be there for this.

She was still sparing with Yahiko. He approached them. "Katara. Inside. Now."

"But father—"

"I SAID NOW!"

Neither Katara nor Yahiko had seen Kenshin get like this before, but they both knew that he was angry because he didn't use any honorifics. Katara saw Kenji in his arms and figured out it had to be about him, and then she realized that Kenji wasn't moving. She understood right away. "You should have let me kill Marik while I had the chance." She went in front of Kenshin with her eyes full of tears and ran back to the dojo.

"Holy shit, Kenshin." Yahiko stood up and tried to give comfort. "I'll be there for when you tell Kaoru, something tells me you'll need it."

Without responding, Kenshin led the way back to the dojo. He found Kaoru in her room. So Kenshin set Kenji's body on the futon and turned to her. "Kaoru—"

"Katara told me." Kaoru whispered. "I just can't believe it."

"Kaoru." Kenshin held his wife. "I'm sorry, I didn't sense an evil chi, which means that his killer must have…already been dead." Kenshin contemplated the possibilities. "Shishio. It had to have been his ghost that killed him. He tried on Marik but he just fainted…"

All of the death talk made Kaoru crack. "KENSHIN, HOW CAN KENJI BE DEAD? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING HIM! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!"

"Kaoru, I'm so sorry. But I guess death was better for him because he never really liked it here. Let's just hope that he's in a better place now."

Marik woke up alone in the dark. He was still in the forest and it was getting very cold. In between shivers, Marik thought he heard a voice.

"Marrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiik…"

"Who's there?" Marik shouted into the woods. He grabbed his rod and started running towards the opposite direction of the dojo.

"Marik, Marik, Marik, come out and play!" the voice called him. Now it sounded like two voices.

"MARIK!" the voices turned real. Right before him, two spirits appeared. One was covered in a cloak and the other was a perfect image of Kenji.

"What do you want?"

"You can't kill me now, can you Marik?" Kenji mocked. "Now that I'm dead, I can tell you what my real purpose is." Kenji looked up at the cloaked man and then back at Marik. "I was originally going to kill my parents and then your sister, but now I've got a better target." He paused to relish in glory. "I'm going to kill something very close you to, and I'm not going to tell you who, but you're going to help me. This is what I meant when I said your living hell."

"I wouldn't help you even if I were on my deathbed!"

"Tsk, tsk, you really should put your priorities together." The cloaked man spoke.

"I know he needs to." Kenji said. "Now as I was saying, you're going to help me get myself back to this earth, and then we'll do it together. Oh, and Marik…" Kenji started to disappear, "I know where you live." Then he disappeared with the man altogether.

"Oh, God, please help me!" Marik shouted into the night.

In only a matter of minutes, Bakura stepped out of the shadow realm and went back to Ryou being in control. "It's fairly warm outside." He said to himself. "Much to warm for anyone to wear an overcoat!"

he casually threw off the black cloak and walked back to his house.

Marik trudged up a long driveway. He didn't feel like going back to Ishizu just yet, so he decided to go see Hailey to see what she could do. He made it too the intercom and pressed the button.

_State name and relation_

"Umm, Marik Ishtar, brother of…girl dating Seto Kaiba, Hailey Ishtar…I guess."

_Do you have an appointment?_

"I JUST WANT TO TALK TO MY SISTER!" Marik's temper wasn't very big, as he just expressed.

_Please wait_

Marik would do anything just to be able to punch the intercom.

_Miss Ishtar will see you now._

"Damn right she will." Marik muttered to him as the doors opened. When he walked into the entrance hall, he saw Hailey come down in a blue robe that he knew _wasn't_ hers. "Hailey, finally!" he walked to his older sister and gave her a hug.

Hailey was a little flustered. She hadn't expected the intercom in her room to start beating right when Seto had started to get 'serious.' So she took his robe and went to see her brother. "Hey, kiddo, what's up?"

For once, Marik was consumed with shyness, so he decided to say it all at once. "Kenjiisdeadandthefuneralisthedayaftertomorrowandithinki'mconnectedtothedeathandidon'twanttobethereso—"

"Marik, slow down! Now, please, say it in one sentence…but not as one word, ok?" Hailey tried to understand what her brother was doing.

He sighed. "Kenji got killed and I might know why. But the funeral is the day after tomorrow and Kaoru could probably use you and Ishizu there. Ok, I'm done. Have fun with your lover, ok, bye." Without another word, Marik practically ran out of the house and into the darkness.

"Ok, whatever." Hailey said. She would tell Seto and they would most likely go, but right then she just wanted to get back to him so he could be 'serious' again.

**Do you remember when I said I was getting to the main plot, and then a few times before I said I might have to kill someone? Well guess what this is? **

**Ya, you will see that this death along with who killed who will come in hand later on. This is actually a very important scene.**

**I know it's different, but it'll get better, I PROMISE!**

**o ya, a big thanks to reforged gaaga for reading AND reviewing all my chapters! the rest of you readers should follow her example! lol**

**Katara**


	13. Chapter 13

**Easy to Catch On**

**By: BlueSoulKLH64 (Katara12)**

**A Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction **

**Genre: Romance (defiantly) and a little humor/general**

**Rated: R (see below)**

**A/N: the high rating is because of swearing, violence, and very mature scenes. And when I say very mature, I mean all the way, and I mean early on. If you don't like to read that stuff, then exit out of this story right now. If you think that this stuff is freaking awesome, then I welcome you to my shrine! **

**: This isn't just a Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction, it also has Rurouni Kenshin and technically Avatar, but not really.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters. Heck, I don't even own all of the made up ones!**

**Chapter 11-A Different Person?**

The interment was sad. Hailey had not known Kenji very long, but he had almost loved her. It was hard for her to go and act sorry, because even though she was, she had a hard time showing it.

She decided to go up to Kaoru and talk to her, make her try to feel better. "I'm sorry, Kaoru, I didn't know Kenji very well, but he seemed quite nice… for a boy."

"Thank you, Hailey, it means a lot that you could come. Though it's most shocking for his older sister, Katara. She was in shock at first, when she found out from her father, but now she just can't handle it. She's secluded herself from the rest of us, and won't talk at all. I think she's in the drawing room right now, not being able to see her dead brother…"

Kaoru put a smile on, but Hailey saw that it was fake. "I know what it's like to lose someone, Kaoru. I lost both of my parents when I was young, by terrible consequences. We used to live in Egypt. My parents would guard the tomb of the Pharaoh, hoping he would come back. But like I said, terrible things. But you see they were kind of…normal. I mean, my mother died of giving birth to my brother, and my father died of…" Hailey broke off, wondering if she should say that Marik killed their father since he was there when Kenji died. "…Ancient Egyptian powers. We moved to Japan a week after his funeral." Hailey didn't want to look sad in front of Kaoru. "I was wondering, do you think I could try and comfort Katara?"

Kaoru smiled, "I would like that very much, and I think she would, too."

Hailey went to the drawing room, and heard voices. She opened the door just a crack, and saw Katara and a boy she had never seen before. "Katara, it's okay if you feel sad, that shows that you're normal, or as close to normal as possible. Johannes Kelper had always said that if you can't show how you really feel, then what's the point of living, ay?" The boy paused for a second, and then addressed his leave. "Well, Katara, that's all I've got. If you could at least put on a smile, then we can all start being a bit happier."

Katara smiled. "Thanks, Ryou, You've been a lot of help." She kissed the guy on the lips, and let him leave. She went beck to the couch, and the tears started back in her eyes.

Ryou saw Hailey. "Oy, mate, she'll be fine once she's won over. And even though I'm her beau, she won't listen. Maybe one of you girls can talk sagacity in her." He was walking away when he said all of this. Hailey nodded, even though he couldn't see her, and went into the drawing room.

"Hi, Katara, how are you?" then Hailey realized what she had said. "I'm sorry, of course your feeling dreadful, you just lost you brother. You know I lost my parents when I was around your age. It hurts for a while, but then all you remember is the good things you shared."

Katara's eyes grew wide. "Really? All I can feel now is pain. I never really understood him, he would run away, he would get in trouble at school, but now he got killed by one of Father's enemies. Who deserves that? Why didn't Shishio come for Father? It makes no sense." She was crying again. "I wanted to understand him, really, I did. And when all I could think about is how peculiar he was, he died. IT'S NOT FAIR! HE HAD NO REASON! WHY COULDN'T HE HAVE TAKEN ME!"

Hailey held her tight. "That's right, Katara, let it all out. Let out all of your emotions. You'll feel better, knowing that you've told someone how you feel."

Katara stopped crying right away. A serge of anger was sensed in Katara's soul. "You're not my mother." Katara said moving away from the couch. "Nor are you my therapist." Katara was about five inches taller than Hailey, so when Katara tried to meet eye to eye, she ended up staring down at Hailey, making Hailey cower just a little. "So excuse my Japanese, but get the hell out of my face and out of my life, bitch."

That reared Hailey right up. "Now wait just a—"

"If you think a few little tear jerking memories are going to soften me up, then you've got another thing coming."

"I was just going to say that—"

"I could give less of a shitless ghost to what you were going to say, because I'm saying GET OUT OF MY WAY!" All of a sudden, Katara pulled out a katana from her belt and pointed it at Hailey's throat. Katara smirked. "I know all about you, Miss Ishtar. You're going out with that rich dude. Probably for his money." Katara watched Hailey turn pale and then a bright shade of red. Katara smirked again. "I get it! You think you're 'The One' because he let's you sleep with him. Guess what? A lover has less power than a mistress!"

The whole time Hailey's eyes didn't move from the blade at her throat. But the whole time she was growing steadily paler and paler until it didn't even look like she was from Egypt. Yet she was growing more confused with each thing Katara said. _What does she mean a lover has less power than a mistress? It's not like she's his mistress…is she?_

That just amused Katara even more. "You know, this is the exact stance I had on your brother when I last saw him. If my father hadn't interfered, it would be your brother dead, not mine." Katara didn't notice the important person behind her, so she kept on going. "I know what he did, what's to say I won't do it to you?" she smirked. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't."

"I can give you many, Katara-san, that I can. And here's one for future references." Kenshin emerged from the shadows and pressed his hand behind her neck. All of a sudden, she seemed to lose control of her limbs and she would have fallen into a heap if it weren't for her father to hold her up. "Katara-san, this time stay on the sofa and keep to your meditation."

When Kenshin lifted his hand from behind Katara's neck, she swiftly moved into a bow. "I am sorry you had to see that, Hailey-chan. I am grateful for your kindness in words and I would like to forget about this incident and consider us friends. Can I be forgiven?"

Hailey didn't know what to think. _Is this girl schizophrenic? How should I reply? _"Uh, sure, I guess, you can call me anytime." Katara bowed again and went to the sofa, and sat in a meditation pose and didn't move, obviously absorbed by her thoughts. Seeing Kenshin wink at her and then leave, she decided to do so herself, not wanting to have that same kind of conversation again if Katara were to wake up somehow.

Hailey went back to the main room, and instantly saw Seto trying to have a conversation with Kenshin. That really didn't look like it was going too well.

"So you're telling me…that you have never even heard of the game Duel Monsters?" Seto was amazed that there were people who didn't know what a Blue Eyes White Dragon was.

"I'm afraid I am clueless of what you are talking about, that I am." Kenshin was his old violet-eyed self, almost not aware that he had just saved his daughter from a tragic fate. "And you are telling me that you don't recall what Edo was like before the Meiji Revolution?" Kenshin was curious himself.

Seto, however, didn't know of what Kenshin spoke of. "Where is Edo? Is it that resort right off of Tokyo? I hear the service there is nice."

"Oro?"

Seto looked at his companion. "Let's start with the first question. Where is Edo?"

Kenshin laughed. "Well right here of course, what have you been putting on your post, Seto-san?"

Now it was Seto's turn to laugh. "Excuse me for not being up to date on my Japanese culture, but we live in Tokyo, Edo. Actually if you want to be specific, you live in Tokyo, but I live in Domino." Seto put his hands on his knee like he did in a business conference.

"Oro?"

"Why the hell are you saying that word?" Seto wasn't used to the honorifics or the strange ways of this man in front of him.

Kenshin laughed again. "I am sorry, that I am. You see; I was fighting in Kyoto when all of the democratic changes got made. I'm afraid that Kaoru-dono will be a little mad when she finds out that the electric bill hasn't been paid because it ahs been sent to the wrong address, but I'm sure she'll get over it, that she will."

Seto just nodded his head in agreement, even though he was confused. "So…how does this whole swordsmanship thing work? I mean, are there specific rules for you to follow?"

Kenshin immediately got a serious look on his face. "When I first met Kaoru, she was trying to teach students how to use a technique called 'the sword that heals.' It was when an ex student of hers threatened to kill her and I saved her when I told her and I quote: A sword is a weapon. Whatever pretty names you give it, swordsmanship is a way to kill. She speaks as one who has never bloodied her hands and maintained a sweet, naïve lie. But in the face of such awful truth, the naïve lie she tells is so much better!" his seriousness was gone for a few seconds but then it returned. "Yet there is a way to use the sword for good, and that would be for you to use it only to protect. Only then can it seem a bit better than the real truth."

Seto thought he understood what Kenshin was saying, so he bowed his head in dismissal and stood up to look for Hailey. Once their eyes met he walked up to her and put an arm around her. "Are you ready to go?" he had had enough gore talk for a while.

"Ya…hey Seto, you don't have…it's silly, really…but I was talking to Katara and you don't have another…lover, do you?" she looked up into his eyes and tried to read his look. She failed miserably, until she saw a smile form on his face.

"No, Hailey, I don't have someone else. Only you. Though can I ask what brought this up?" Seto guided her away from the crowd and into the limo.

"Well, like a said I was talking to Katara and she had, like, a spell or something, and she said that a lover has less power than a mistress, and she was inferring that I'm your lover…and she's your mistress."

Seto, once again, felt like he was in a different world. "Well, considering that I don't know who Katara is, you can make a safe bet that she isn't my mistress ok? Now, let's get home so I can…digest all that has been said to me today."

**Am I evil or what?**

**MY CHARACTER HAS BEEN INTRODUCED! Actually, she was last chapter…but this one was a proper introduction!**

**For those of you who didn't notice, I am Katara Himura—that's my nickname or just Katara—and I just had to put myself in the story since I have so many other made up characters. Now I know that Kenshin and Kaoru don't have a daughter, I'm not stupid or anything, but Seto doesn't have a wife in his real story, so I feel like I can manipulate that if I want.**

**I really like that chapter, so please review saying that you do. (And if you don't, please lie because it'll make me feel better) I'll have the rest up ASAP.**

**Katara**


	14. Chapter 14

**Easy to Catch On**

**By: BlueSoulKLH64 **

**A Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction **

**Genre: Romance (defiantly) and a little humor/general**

**Rated: R (see below)**

**A/N: the high rating is because of swearing, violence, and very mature scenes. And when I say very mature, I mean all the way, and I mean early on. If you don't like to read that stuff, then exit out of this story right now. If you think that this stuff is freaking awesome, then I welcome you to my shrine! **

**: This isn't just a Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction, it also has Rurouni Kenshin and technically Avatar, but not really.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters. Heck, I don't even own all of the made up ones!**

**Chapter 12- Problem or Solution? (LEMON)**

"_Ladies, Gentlemen, and all kids, I have an announcement to tell you all." Hailey was talking to her fellow graduates and families. "I don't want to be valedictorian. I don't deserve it. The gentleman besides me does. He has put every ounce in him and his heart to be on this stage, but I haven't. I have taken this position for granted, so now I resign." And with that said, she left the stage._

_Zachary came to her. "Hailey, you didn't have to do that. I know that Seto raped you, but that doesn't mean that you need to resign from being valedictorian. You did work hard, it was his fault that you feel like crap." Zachary was comforting. They weren't going out anymore, but he was still her best friend. He put his arm around her. "So what was that crazy dream you woke me up at three in the morning for?"_

"_Oh my God, you wouldn't believe it. I was married to Seto, and you were married to a girl named Emily, and had a girl named Serene. Then you tried to kill me, and you shot Seto, but Marik killed you. It was weird, I don't know where it came from." Hailey wasn't scared of the dream, just concerned. Then all of a sudden, she felt like she was having a reoccurring thought. Now Zach's head fell off his head and turned into a pumpkin. Then the crowd decided to chase her out of the school because she killed Seto…_

"SETO!" Hailey screamed. She had had the dream before. Ever since the recent events of everything she loved getting hurt, she started feeling like she caused it. Seto rolled over in bed, grimacing at the pain from it.

"Dammit, Hailey, did you have the dream again?" Seto cursed because his quick rollover had hurt his arm. Hailey knew that.

She was now crying. "Oh, Seto, will they ever stop? I can't stand it! I didn't kill them, did I?"

"You didn't kill who, Hailey? Who was it this time?"

Hailey tried to take a few rejuvenating breathes. It had been a month and a half since the funeral, and she was having bad dreams about her and Seto. She decided to talk to Katara—who was actually very nice to her—and she said to try meditation to help calm the soul. But all that had done was make the dreams more real and worse. "I had killed you even though you standing right next to me. And Zach was there. I honestly don't know why he's appearing in my dreams, but there he is!"

"Ok, I believe you. Come back to bed and sleep with me." He kissed her forehead and tried to get her to lie down. She had gone rigid to his touch, but she came down with him. He kissed her goodnight, and tried to get back to sleep. Hailey fell instantly. But now Seto was uneasy. He had to be all right, because Hailey thought she was pregnant. She'd get the results back from the doctor sometime this week, and Seto was nervous. He wanted to have a baby with Hailey very much, but the fact that they weren't married scarred him a bit. And even though he had a ring ready for her, Seto just didn't think the time was right, even though they had been living together since after graduation. _She probably is pregnant, considering that we only used protection that first time._ He was thinking to himself, not wanting to disturb Hailey. _I'll be happy for her, and who knows? If it's a boy, then I'll have an heir for Kaiba Corps, and if it's a girl, then I'll learn to be as gentle and as compassionate as Hailey is. But maybe she won't want me around since it'd be my fault. _He looked at his sleeping lover and decided that no matter what he'd e by her side—married or not—if she was pregnant or not.

"Hello, doctor? Yes, this is Hailey. I'm what? O-okay, thank you." Seto heard Hailey put the phone down. _So she was pregnant._ He thought. _I'm ok, right?_

Hailey came over to the living room where Seto was sitting, reading the newspaper. It was late afternoon. "Seto, I was talking to the doctor, and…"

"Hailey, wow, I heard. It's a surprise, but I'm happy for you, for us." He looked happy. He had a strange look about his face, but he looked…kind of happy. "I guess I should ask you now. You know, better late than never, right?"

Hailey looked shocked. The doctor said that _wasn't_ pregnant. But was he really going to propose to her? She was about to tell Seto that she wasn't pregnant, but then he picked her up and kissed her.

It was the first time he had really kissed her since the interment. He wanted her now, but what if it hurt the baby? "If I didn't know that you were already pregnant, I'd make love to you right here and now." Her eyes got big. "Hailey, I don't want to hurt the baby. I want to be as responsible as a can as soon as I can, especially since I'm going to be the father and hus—" Then he saw Hailey blushing. "We…are having a baby, right?"

She couldn't lie to him. "Seto, the doctor called to say that I'm _not_ pregnant. I'm sorry, I didn't know you wanted a baby so much." But then she came closer to him and started unbuttoning his shirt. "That doesn't mean that we don't need to stop trying though."

Seto grabbed her hands away. "Hailey, I do love you dearly, but I really don't think we need a baby just yet, ok?"

That just made Hailey smile. Even though she was upset that he hadn't brought up the fact that he was going to ask her to marry him, she just through it aside and tried again. "But… it's not just that, I really have a desire to have you, so I decided to have you."

Seto understood. After all, he had brought her into his home, so they might as well use it well. He was unclasping her bra, which he had easy access to since her shirt was already gone. It was only a matter of seconds before they were on the couch, naked, kissing like there was no tomorrow. Seto wanted to go fast, for the hunger was too great. But Hailey was so skinny and pale, and she hadn't quite recovered from the drama from the funeral. He had to take his time.

He kissed her mouth; let his tongue roam through her mouth, taking control. He had to be gentle, he tried to be, but his mouth was rough against hers and his hands roamed everywhere they could touch. He couldn't be gentle, not now.

Hailey was moaning in pleasure. She hadn't felt so good in a long time. She wanted him badly, but he was just taking his time letting his mouth kiss everything his hands were just on. "Seto, I want you now!"

So, she was feeling almost the same way he was. But he had to make himself go slower, not faster. He wanted to cherish the feel of her body moving under his. "No, Hailey, we must take our time. We have all night."

"But Seto," she moaned. She wanted him to the point of insanity. She kissed his lips, his neck, and felt him shudder to the touch. he was losing control, for he started to speed up.

He was kissing her neck, slowly moving down towards her taunt breasts. He covered the first one with kisses, letting her nipple roll over his tongue. She shrieked at the feeling. "Oh, my, God, yes, Seto, YES!" he went to the other, doing the same thing, listening to her plead for him not to stop.

Her mouth wanted his again. She just said his name and he came to it. She filled himself in the taste of her. She was like a narcotic, he couldn't stop wanting her if he tried. All of a sudden, a sweep of hunger came over him. There was no longer time to be gentle, he had to have her, right then, right there. No more games as he slipped into her.

She screamed. "Oh, Seto, OH, SETO!" she kissed his lips as her went in her deeply, in a rhythm that was taking her to her climax, but right before she was there, he brought her back down and started the climb once more.

He wasn't trying to be gentle anymore. The hunger had come so fast, it swept his emotions with it. He was only filled with thoughts of Hailey in his arm, moaning, sighing, but happy all the same. He was full of the scent of her, the taste. Her soft skin under his hands and mouth. If he had died them, he would have been in heaven.

But of course, he and Hailey were perfectly fine and in the best of spirit they had been in all of their relationship. He slowly brought her back to reality and withdrew from her. They were both panting. It had never been like that. He had only been with Hailey his whole life, but it had never been as good, as special as that had.

"Wow, that was magic." Hailey mused. She touched his cheek, and found it warm to her touch. she kissed him gently and passionately. "You're something else, Seto Kaiba."

"Hailey…" he started slowly. "We didn't use protection…again."

Hailey laughed and brought his lips to hers. "Oh, well. You know, if I had to have a child with anyone, it'd be with you, so don't worry about it, ok?"

He went to his side and pulled her with him. "So if the day were to come, then you wouldn't leave me, right?"

"Right." She found she was quite tired. She looked at the clock and found it to be seven. She smiled at it. "Time flies by when your having fun."

He smiled back at her. "Then my day is only twelve hours long, since I'm always having fun with you." He kissed her temple and lied back down, with her atop him. "Why don't we go somewhere for dinner tonight. I want to treat you."

But she wanted to be with him alone. "That sounds nice, but I want to be somewhere so that if I want you I can have you." She winked at him, and went to the bathroom to get dressed.

The rest of the night was magical. After a wonderful dinner, they stayed and watched a movie with each other. But once it was over Hailey and Seto were in bed, things started to repeat themselves again and again, like on the couch.

The next morning, Seto woke early. He stayed in bed and played with a piece of Hailey's hair. It was a Saturday and he took off the day for a certain reason. The same reason to which he was still in bed contemplating what he should say to Hailey when she woke.

Unfortunately, he didn't have much time to think because Hailey soon turned and faced Seto with big, gazing eyes. "You know I can't sleep when you're playing with my hair. So what's up?"

Seto sighed. "Hailey, there's something I need to talk to you about."

Hailey rolled her eyes. "Well I figured that out, Mr. Obvious. Now what is it?"

"Well…"

DING DONG

Hailey laughed and got out of bed to get on a robe. "Well it looks like you'll have to save it for later because I'm getting the door and you need to get into the shower so you can make me breakfast." She put on his robe and made her way to the door.

"Hailey, wait! I—"

"Shower. Now!" she teased as she was already out the door and making her way down the stairs.

_Oh well, I guess she'll just have to find out the hard way._ Seto thought as he made his way towards the bathroom.

Hailey was making her way across the entrance hall when the bell shrilled again. "I'm coming!" but what she saw on the other side of the door wasn't what she was expecting, no matter what she was expecting.

"Hey, Hailey, nice to meet you. Where's Seto? He always meets me here…" the boy trailed off.

Now here was where Hailey did a double take. It was the same boy from her dream where she and Seto were getting married. "Hi…um, not to be rude, but…who are you? And how do you know me?"

The boy laughed. "I cannot believe he hasn't told you! Jeeze, what a moron! I'm Mokuba, Seto's younger brother. I seriously thought you would have known who I was by now, I mean you've been living together since the end of spring!" Mokuba set his bag down and was making his way towards the kitchen.

"How…how do you know all of this?" Hailey asked as she followed to where the boy was going.

"He's my big brother, and even though I go to a private school, he still writes to me. And let me tell you, you've been mentioned a lot. He even took a picture of you and sent it to me." Mokuba made it to the kitchen and took out some instant waffles and put them in the microwave.

"Did he now?" Hailey was starting to get annoyed with her lover. "And how long have you known of me?"

"Umm, ever since you shyly asked him to be your science partner." Mokuba said as he started to drench his waffles in maple syrup.

"SETO KAIBA YOU ARE A DEAD MAN!"

"Hey, just keep me out of this." Mokuba said in between mouthfuls. "I'm just the messenger, not the writer."

And upstairs when Seto had heard the shout, he just smirked to himself and made his way downstairs.

**Ok, so that one wasn't so bad. I just don't think I'm good when it comes to describing detail. If anyone wants to lend a pen (aka, write a Hailey X Seto scene and e-mail it to me) you can send it at **

**But back to the chapter. It wasn't that bad, was it? Hey, just give me a review and we'll all be happy. Next one will be up soon; I have most of it done!**

**Katara**


	15. Chapter 15

**Easy to Catch On**

**By: BlueSoulKLH64 (Katara12)**

**A Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction **

**Genre: Romance (defiantly) and a little humor/general**

**Rated: R (see below)**

**A/N: the high rating is because of swearing, violence, and very mature scenes. And when I say very mature, I mean all the way, and I mean early on. If you don't like to read that stuff, then exit out of this story right now. If you think that this stuff is freaking awesome, then I welcome you to my shrine! **

**: This isn't just a Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction, it also has Rurouni Kenshin and technically Avatar, but not really.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters. Heck, I don't even own all of the made up ones!**

**Chapter 13-A Break from Everything**

Hailey woke up from a divine night of sleep and loving. It had bliss, and what she had wanted for a long time. She rolled over to look at Seto, but he wasn't there. A note was on the dresser, so she put on her often-neglected robe and went to read the note.

**Good morning Ms. Ishtar!**

**Or at least I think it's still morning when you wake up. You probably haven't remembered, but I do have a job to go to, and that is where I am right now. I sit here writing to you with your head resting on the pillow, with the covers half down. It took a great deal of strength to leave you, with your gorgeous body that fits right with mine whenever we're together. You're like a fairy tale, and I'm the greedy ogre that wants you all to myself. But now I can have you all to myself.**

**Can we meet up for lunch? Call me when you wake up, for I await the few hours, minutes, and seconds we spend together.**

**I love you with all of my heart and soul**

**Seto**

She called him, and they decided to meet up at Koyo. It was a small Japanese restaurant that served excellent food. She was thinking to herself how much Seto surprised her each day. She didn't know he could sing, write, love, or hate so well. She was about out the door when her phone rang. She went back inside to get it. "Hello?"

"Hailey, it's Katara. Are you busy, later?" she sounded like she had been crying earlier. "I need to talk to you, and you did say I could go to you with anything emotional."

"Yes, I know I did. Ummm, I'm meeting Seto for lunch, but after that I can come over, or we can do lunch tomorrow. Which is better?"

"I want to talk to you today. So call me when you're done with lunch, okay? Thanks Hailey, it really means a lot to me. You really mean a lot to me."

"Ok, I'll call, good bye, Katara." She hung up the phone and went to see Seto. But again, something stopped her. She looked at her computer screen, and saw that Zach had e-mailed her.

**Hailey,**

**So Hailey…I was wondering…could I ask you a favor? It's stupid, really, but since I know that there is no way that you could still be hung up on me, I've decided to get married. The bride is unimportant, but what kind of cut should I get the diamond? Here is a list of all the ones the jeweler has, and don't worry about money, because I won't!**

**Thanks a million, pal**

**Zach**

"Well, that's definitely an email that I'm NOT responding to." So she deleted it and went to meet Seto.

They finally met up at the restaurant. Seto saw Hailey coming, and he felt his stomach flip. "How is it that I can want her at the weirdest times? All she has to do is smile, laugh, or even blink, and I want her in bed again. When do I get enough? When will I draw the line?" he was muttering to himself again. She confused him as much as Kenshin did.

So they had lunch. Nothing big went on. Seto got his assistant fired earlier, but he was fine. And although Hailey was worried about Katara, she smiled through the meal, and even laughed once or twice.

After lunch, Hailey went to the Himura Dojo. Katara was sitting on the steps by herself. She brightened up when she saw Hailey. "I'm so glad you could come."

Hailey smiled. "I'm glad I could find a way to be useful. What's the big crisis?"

Katara stared at the ground, "Can we go inside for this?" with a simple nod, they went inside, and Katara started to talk.

"It's about Ryou." Katara started. "He was at the funeral. And he's my boyfriend. I like him a lot. He was trying to make me feel better, and it helped a bit. So, I told Mother about him. Apparently, she was talking to father earlier, and they think that Ryou is too risky for me. I think because he was caught with those millennium items everybody talks about, though I have no clue what they are. But he doesn't have one anymore; one of his friends threw it into a forest. I really like him, and I think he may love me. So, what should I do?"

This was going to be tough for Hailey. "Well, first I would see where you think Ryou stands in your life. Is he right after your family, your friends? If he's high, then you must really like him. If he's not, for let's say you have different interests or you've been fighting a bit, then maybe you should pay attention to your parent's warnings. They only want the best for you, Katara, you need to understand that."

"I understand it, it's just sometimes they can be so… suffocating. But thanks for the help. You make me actually think about my decisions, I like that." She hugged Hailey.

Hailey wondered what it would be like to have a daughter who was as sweet as Katara was. She left wondering and hoping that when she did have a child, her dreams could become a reality.

But maybe she didn't have to wait that long as one may think. She, again, went to the doctor because she thought she was pregnant. After one night of loving, you can never be sure of what intercourse may bring. The doctor was surprised to see her so soon. But he did the test and said he would have the results by the end of the week.

**Ok, i know that Seto is acting totally out of character, so i plan to do something about that in future chapters.**

**I'm in the story again!**

**For the record, I will not get this hyped up every time my name is mentioned, because I'll become a more main character later in the story. This chapter was kind of a lull in the story, but it was one of those times where you just need a break from all of this action; a lull or two is good for a good story.**

**Well, that's my story and I'm sticking with it.**

**Katara**


	16. Chapter 16

**Easy to Catch On**

**By: BlueSoulKLH64**

**A Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction **

**Genre: Romance (defiantly) and a little humor/general**

**Rated: R (see below)**

**A/N: the high rating is because of swearing, violence, and very mature scenes. And when I say very mature, I mean all the way, and I mean early on. If you don't like to read that stuff, then exit out of this story right now. If you think that this stuff is freaking awesome, then I welcome you to my shrine! **

**: This isn't just a Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction, it also has Rurouni Kenshin and technically Avatar, but not really.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters. Heck, I don't even own all of the made up ones!**

**Chapter 14- Everything's Changing (LIME)**

Four months went by very quickly, and she had Seto to blame for that. He was kept busy at work, but each night he left special time for her. She was busy, too, because she was going into teaching at DMS. She was doing it for Mokuba, and for herself. She wanted to spend as much time with her friend as possible.

And even though there was intercourse almost every night, Hailey still remained not pregnant, much to both of their displeasure. Until one morning when Seto had left for work, she went into the bathroom to do a test herself. She followed the directions, and after ten minutes, she looked at the little screen: POSITIVE.

Hailey looked again to make sure that her eyes weren't betraying her. It still said positive. "So I am pregnant." She was talking to herself. "Oh god, I still don't know how Seto will act!" with that in mind, she went to her tutor class and couldn't wait until she saw Seto later that night. It was one of those times where she wanted to have the day go fast so she could see the reaction, but she also wanted it to go slow so she wouldn't antagonize it so much.

When Hailey got back, she saw bags packed. At first her emotions came over her and thought that Seto was leaving her, but then Seto came to her with a glass of wine for her. "Christmas break deserves a vacation." He showed her passports. "I think it's time we had our vacation. With the exception of Mokuba, we'll have the whole time to ourselves. And I got Mokuba his own room, so we'll have quite a bit of privacy."

Hailey's mouth hung open. She was going to tell him she was pregnant, but then he probably wouldcancel the trip, which she needed badly. She hid her feelings, she'd tell him later. "Wow, Seto, this is… perfect timing!" she kissed him to show that she was grateful.

He held her even after they withdrew. "Well then what are we waiting for, let's get going."

When they got to the hotel suite, Hailey just looked in awe. She hadn't been to Egypt since she was little and her parents were still alive.

She had to tell him, it wouldn't be fair to him if she didn't. "Seto, I…"

Then he kissed her, with as much passion as he could muster. He was hurrying things, which was unusual for Seto; he usually took time with his loving. He had her on the queen-sized bed under him in a matter of seconds. She was in much pleasure; she couldn't get enough of it.

He couldn't either. No matter where he took her, he was never satisfied; he always wanted more. He stripped her of her clothes and urged her to do the same for him. He was everywhere he could touch. His mouth, his tongue, his hands, they were exploring every millimeter of her.

She couldn't stand it. He was going fast, but not fast enough. "Seto." She said his name and drove him into her. Hailey was now in control. She was driving him to his peak, his climax. It was her turn to be impatient. She felt him shudder, once, then quite often. Only after a few minutes, she realized that it was her shuddering, not him.

The shudders kept on coming even after he was on his side, just stroking her. Her eyes were full of tears of fulfillment. Nothing could make her happier.

Seto just was lying there, staring at her. She was a sight, her hair mussed, still shaking, but she was happy with what had happened, and that made him happy. "So what were you going to tell me?"

Hailey looked nervous, almost choking on her tears. "I'm pregnant." She put her head down, not wanting to see his first reaction. Then she mustered the courage to look up, and soon regretted doing so. Seto had an emotion in his eyes that she had never seen before. "Seto…"

He struggled with the words. "Wow, it's happened." Then his eyes were misted with something between hatred and fear. "Are you sure? I mean, did the doctor say? Or did you use one of those cheap tests that are only 50 accurate?"

Her tears became sad and fearful. She started to get up, first grabbing her robe. "I knew you wouldn't be happy. That's it, I'm going to get an abortion when we get back." She was heading towards the bathroom. She was hoping that he would actually be a little happy, maybe even try to propose to her again. But was it what she really wanted? Did she want to live a lie just so that she could have a baby without looking like a whore? An abortion really was the best way to go.

"You're going to WHAT?" Seto was up right beside her. "You are NOT going to kill any child of mine." He was trying to calm down, but it wouldn't come. "I love you, damn it, and we made this child, together, and you are not going to destroy it, not without my consent first, and I say not on your life."

Hailey looked at Seto in disbelief. "But you accused…"

"I just found out I was going to be a father, one would expect me to act out of proportion." He wanted to at least look happy, but in his mind he could see his past flash before him. He saw every responsible choice he'd made, and saw no irresponsible ones…until now. "I should have never slept with her once." He muttered, hoping that Hailey didn't hear him. "That was my mistake, and now I have to live with it and act happy about it." He turned back to Hailey. "So…will you marry me?"

The thing was, Hailey did hear everything he muttered. She felt the truth, and even though she believed that he did love her, she knew he didn't want to marry her. "No."

That wasn't the answer Seto was expecting. "What did you say?"

"I said no." Hailey said as she got up from the bed and went to her suitcase. "And I really don't want to stay here anymore, so—"

"You don't want to marry me?"

Hailey tried to be calm about it and toss it over her shoulder. "No, Seto, I don't want to marry you. I'll have your baby and I'll raise it, but I don't want to have a marriage that'll confine us."

Seto couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I promise I'll stay by your side the whole way." He put a comforting arm around her waist. "I still cannot believe that it's happened. I mean, we had tons of opportunities to stop this, but we never did." He paused for a minute. "I guess its fate."

"Fate…" Hailey started. "Ya, I guess it is." She said as her thoughts kept her controlled on her work of packing the bags. "I still want to go so if you'll get Mokuba…"

Seto knew that she didn't want to talk about it anymore, so he just did what she said and nothing more…meaning that he missed the single tear coming out of each eye before they were expertly controlled.

**Any of you readers know about pregnancies? If you do, lend a pen for me, cause these next few chapters are going to be hell for me. **

**So just review so I can keep my ego high enough for me to think that this story is actually good. **

**Hey, if I were to, say, make the two main characters get into a fight, do you think that would go over well with the readers? Include your thoughts in the reviews/emails!**

**Katara**

**Oh ya, the difference between a lemon and a lime is their SOURNESS!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Easy to Catch On**

**By: BlueSoulKLH64 (Katara12)**

**A Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction **

**Genre: Romance (defiantly) and a little humor/general**

**Rated: R (see below)**

**A/N: the high rating is because of swearing, violence, and very mature scenes. And when I say very mature, I mean all the way, and I mean early on. If you don't like to read that stuff, then exit out of this story right now. If you think that this stuff is freaking awesome, then I welcome you to my shrine! **

**: This isn't just a Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction, it also has Rurouni Kenshin and technically Avatar, but not really.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters. Heck, I don't even own all of the made up ones!**

**Chapter 15- Good News**

Over the next month, after their "Honeymoon," she felt the same as she usually did. If it weren't the fact that her pregnancy test was still on the bathroom counter, she'd think that she wasn't pregnant. One day, she went downstairs to make her own breakfast, but on the table, she found pancakes, eggs, and berries, everything that she liked. She also found a note by her seat, from Seto himself.

_Hello, my sweet,_

_How are you today? I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you today, with the baby and all. So I thought I'd make you a full breakfast so you can feed yourself as well as the baby. I may be able to take off after two so I can spend the rest of the day with you. Not just because I want to take care you and the baby, but Mokuba comes home tonight, and we need to prepare to tell him. It shouldn't be that hard, he has always wanted someone more his age. Now he can._

_I hope to see you soon._

_Seto_

She knew he would be overprotective, but she was still on her first week. She didn't feel pregnant, and she certainly didn't look pregnant. He was just looking out for her. _That's sweet of him, he really does love me. _She decided not to go to her class altogether, and read a book that Ishizu gave her about babies instead.

When Seto came home, he picked her up and kissed her. "Can you feel the baby?" he was wondering. He put his hand on her stomach, as if she were seven months along.

"Seto, you may want to read this book, it may answer all of your questions." She pointed to the book on the table. "It sure helped me, and I thought I knew a lot about the subject."

Seto smiled at her. "well, I think you do. Or at least the first part, you know, how they are made. You're one of a kind, Hailey Ishtar."

She kissed him. "As are you, but you make it sound like a bad thing. Let me show you what a good thing it can be." She loosened his tie and led him towards the bed.

"Hailey, the baby…"

"Isn't due for eight plus more months. I'm a week along, I think it wouldn't mind if we have some fun before it comes.

They didn't leave bed the rest of the night. Not even for dinner. But then again, they were practically devouring each other…

"SETO! Where are you?" Mokuba was yelling.

Seto withdrew from the sleeping Hailey, or, soon to be awoken Hailey, her eyes were opening. She started to get up, but then Seto put a hand to her. "Let me handle this."

"No, Seto, it's not just that, we need to tell him."

His smile went completely off his face. He grimaced. "Mokuba, come in—" then Seto remembered that he and Hailey were naked head to toe. "Mokuba, go to the dining room for dinner, we'll be there in a few minutes."

So like his brother as in not following directions, Mokuba stuck his head in the room. Luckily, they were still under the covers. "Big Brother, why didn't you meet me at the door like you…" then he blushed since he saw where the were. "Seto, you're in love, and you still insist on doing this sorta thing the day your ONLY YOUNGER BROTHER comes home? Who are you?"

"Mokuba, that's just it, I'm in love now. I told you before when I committed to Hailey that this stuff would happen. Now, go to the dining room, and we'll be there shortly. We have something to tell you."

This time Mokuba did as he was told, but muttering all the way. Hailey blushed and got dressed, as did Seto. "So, Seto, the 12 year old has a mind of a 16 year old."

"Ya, well, he must have matured at school. He's taking critical thinking this year. I hope he takes the news well."

They went downstairs, where Mokuba was acting like a loon. He was on the phone, which surprised Seto. He never was on the phone. "Mokuba, who are you talking to?"

Mokuba blushed and hung up. "Ummm, Jillian. She's…my girlfriend."

That made Seto take a few steps back. "Since when do you have a girlfriend?"

"Seto! I'm 12, and I like her. And you're not my father, so why should you be so concerned. Jillian, it's such an American name! She's from San Francisco. But not that you care, you never write anymore! And what do you need to tell me so badly?

"Mokuba, you're about to be an uncle, I'm pregnant." Hailey told her brother-in-law.

All of Mokuba's feelings of hatred were gone and replaced with a gleeful smile. "Oh, wow, awesome! I'll have someone to boss around!" with that, he hugged his sister-in-law, and then Seto. "Good job, big bro." After Seto blushed. "Marik asked me over for dinner. He's been wanting to tell me something, and now that I'm home…Seto, you don't mind, right?"

Seto grinned at Hailey. "No, Mokuba, you go. We'll just have fun without you."

"SETO!" Mokuba was not naïve about what Seto really meant. But he still left to go to the Ishtar household.

**Ah! Love is in the air! Well, not mine, but obviously the characters! Anyway, the next few chapters are going to be leading to a big climax, so be ready for it! I mean, I've been telling 'Hailey' ('Hailey' means the person I have playing Hailey) what's going to happen for forever, and she still can't accept it! Well anyway, if you start giving me a lot of reviews, then I'll comment about what you've said. So review and I'll get the next chapter up!**

**Katara**


	18. Chapter 18

**Easy to Catch On**

**By: BlueSoulKLH64 (Katara12)**

**A Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction **

**Genre: Romance (defiantly) and a little humor/general**

**Rated: R (see below)**

**A/N: the high rating is because of swearing, violence, and very mature scenes. And when I say very mature, I mean all the way, and I mean early on. If you don't like to read that stuff, then exit out of this story right now. If you think that this stuff is freaking awesome, then I welcome you to my shrine! **

**: This isn't just a Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction, it also has Rurouni Kenshin and technically Avatar, but not really.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters. Heck, I don't even own all of the made up ones!**

**Chapter 16-Evil Spirits A**

Mokuba was at the Ishtar's house in a matter of minutes. Ishizu was out on a blind date with her friend and two men. So that meant that Marik had the house to himself.

"Mokuba, I'm glad you could make it."

"Sure. Look, you're 16, and I'm 12, wouldn't it be best if you told Seto whatever you're going to tell me?"

Marik grimaced. "You cannot tell Seto, OR HAILEY about this."

"Okay, okay, I get it. So what's the dilemma?"

"I killed Kenji. ON PURPOSE. But everyone else thinks Shishio did it. I might have a guilty conscience or something, but you know that since I killed my father as well. That means I've killed two people, only it wasn't me. Not _me_. I think it was the spirit of the millennium rod."

"You mean you actually believe in that stuff?"

It was then when Marik started to get annoyed. "THAT STUFF has been passed down from Ishtar generation to Ishtar generation. So YES, I DO believe in that stuff."

"Sorry, I didn't know. So why are you telling me this?"

"BECAUSE, you are the way I can get rid of this spirit."

"ME?"

A month finally went by in what had seemed to take forever. Hailey was over with morning sickness, which everyone was glad to hear. Seto had been busy with work, but he had always made room for Hailey. Mokuba was staying at the mansion for three more weeks, but he wasn't seen much.

Mokuba was mostly at Marik's.

"I still don't understand how this will help." Mokuba complained. He was sitting in Ishizu's room in a meditating position. There were candles all over the room, and also small ancient scriptures passed down through the Ishtar bloodline that held magical chants in the hieroglyphics.

"Be quiet for a moment. To get rid of this spirit, I need to conger its projection. Only I don't know if the spirit is old enough to do so; I think it needs to be five millennia old." Marik was not in a mediation pose, but pacing around the room, looking for a certain scripture that had the facts of projection on it.

"Well, while we wait, what are all of these things your sister keeps in her room?" Mokuba asked pointing to the various golden items.

"Here is the millennium necklace; given to Ishizu by our father. Next to it is the millennium ring. Next is the millennium scale. The spirit in it was the god of death, so no one has taken that, or else they'd be dead. But now Japanese archeologists are saying that it belonged to either a mistress or a lover of the pharaoh, so I really don't know what's right. Then there is the millennium key, which belonged to the pharaoh's priest. The scriptures say that the spirit can open minds and souls. Finally, we have the millennium rod, which is mine with the killing spirit." Marik said as he was still looking for the tablets. "Here they are. Okay, the spirit needs to be 3 millennia old to make a projection. I think the spirit is that old. Okay, Mokuba, are you ready?"

"Ready for what, you never told me what to do?"

"Just stay in that position until you see the projection. Then once you do, open the pot on your right, and shower him with the turquoise powder inside. That should put him to bay. Now are you ready?"

"But what about the pot on my left?" Mokuba gestured to the lavender powder.

"Don't open that!" Marik grabbed the lid and shut the pot quickly. "That's for me to use if you pass out during the phases. That's another thing, you need to stay awake no matter what. If you don't, then the chances of this succeeding without killing something else are very small. Now, are you ready?"

"God help that nothing go wrong." Mokuba said as he nodded.

"_By the power of Ra, I give thy god a token of evil. One who steals, robs, and kills must be taught a lesson. Let this beast show itself, LET THE TRUTH BE REVEALED. TAKE THIS EVIL SPIRIT OUT OF THE PHARAOH'S ROD!" _

Mokuba had been doing as he was told; sitting in his position, ready to take the lid off of the pottery jar. But when he finally did see a faint, small projection, it had faded right before Mokuba could grab a pinch of the powder. After that, it flew back into the rod, but then flew out and into Marik himself. Marik started clutching his head, as if it were to literally explode. "AGH! MOKUBA WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL HIM!"

Mokuba stared at Marik as if he weren't a living thing. "I-I tried, Marik, but—"

"FOOL!" Marik, or what Mokuba thought was Marik, cried. "Marik is gone, and I'm now here." The person looked down at his hands as if he hadn't had any before. "I'm free at last, and now I need to find a way to get rid of that boy for good."

"Ishizu! HELP! Something's wrong with Mar—" before Mokuba could finish shouting, Marik hit Mokuba on the head with his rod.

_Oh no! _Ishizu thought_. The spirit could not have awoken already! I was sure we could have another year or two!_ Ishizu grabbed the millennium necklace and key and headed for Marik's room as quickly as she could. _Please don't let me be too late!_

She shoved the door open. At first all she saw was knocked-out Mokuba, but then her attention went to the 16 year old boy with the millennium rod pointed at her heart. She knew what she had to do. Ishizu put on the millennium necklace and let the spirit take over her body. "Hello, Malik, long time no see." The spirit, Isis said to the other spirit, Malik.

"Get away from me, woman!" Malik raged. "I will not be stopped by a 4-millenia old spirit!"

"Not how I see it." Isis said with her necklace gleaming. I've been preserved longer; you were the one who decided to pass down your spirit through the ages until you were bored with the world. As a three-millennia old spirit, all you can do is make a visible projection. But since I died I went directly to my resting place, I became wiser, and can see into the future. And you will be stopped." Isis held her head up high.

"Shut up with your damned logic, I don't need it." Malik scowled.

"If you don't need it, then why are you still trying to change the future instead of letting fate take its course?" Isis questioned.

"Ok, fine, you win. This time. Because I will break free one day, and I will make sure that destruction is caused." Malik went into the meditation position to transfer his soul back.

"That, my servant, I do not doubt one bit." Isis set the key in its position, and let it do its course. When Ishizu took over the body again, she started to tend to Mokuba while her brother was still in his stance. _I just hope that we'll be prepared for when that time comes, or else we will all be in grave danger!_

A few minutes later, Marik woke up. "Is he gone? Did I banish him?"

Ishizu looked at her brother with sad eyes. "I'm sorry, he's still there."

Marik looked at the now sleeping Mokuba, and then back to Ishizu. Ishizu, will you tell me about our spirit's legend once we're back from dropping off Mokuba?" Marik sprinkled some of the lavender powder on Mokuba and he was finally opening his eyes.

"What time is it? What happened to me? How did he spell go?" Mokuba was full of questions.

Marik winced and then looked Mokuba straight in the eye. "We'll tell you on the way home. Just don't be looking forward to happily ever after."

**So what do you think? I feel like I've left a few things out, but I can't find them. If you think that I can change a few things, tell me, and I'll get right on them. Thank you for the reviews!**

**Katara**


	19. Chapter 19

**Easy to Catch On**

**By: BlueSoulKLH64 (Katara12)**

**A Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction **

**Genre: Romance (defiantly) and a little humor/general**

**Rated: R (see below)**

**A/N: the high rating is because of swearing, violence, and very mature scenes. And when I say very mature, I mean all the way, and I mean early on. If you don't like to read that stuff, then exit out of this story right now. If you think that this stuff is freaking awesome, then I welcome you to my shrine! **

**: This isn't just a Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction, it also has Rurouni Kenshin and technically Avatar, but not really.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters. Heck, I don't even own all of the made up ones!**

**Chapter 17- Closer to Perfection**

In the next seven months, Hailey found out that she hated meat, she couldn't walk for ten minutes at a time without a rest, and that if Seto wasn't there to keep her calm, her temper hurt like a whip. She also found out that her favorite place to be was the bed. Not just because it was where the whole thing started, but also because it was a place where she could keep her ankles from swelling too much.

Katara came over almost every day to visit. She was also able to keep the eight month pregnant woman in check. She brought books, pictures, and news from Ryou, and one day she even brought in a video camera to film about the pregnancy.

This day Katara came in and sat on the foot of the bad where she usually did, but didn't say anything. Hailey noticed it right away. "Katara, what's wrong?" Hailey tried to sit up, but her humongous belly wouldn't let her.

Katara didn't look up when she answered. "Ryou told me he loved me, and I don't know how to take it." Then Katara did look at Hailey now, as though searching her eyes for an answer. "You love Seto, what happened when he first told you?"

Hailey laughed at the thought. "We had just had sex for the first time, and instead of him telling me he loved me then, he had a heart attack."

Katara's eyes grew wide like a child's waiting to hear the rest of the story. "So then what?"

"They took him to the ICU because he had another heart attack on the way there. I couldn't see him for two days. It nearly broke me because I felt like I had pushed him too far and it was my fault."

"But it wasn't right?" Katara asked, hoping for a happy ending.

"No, he had taken too many pain killers in the past days. So when I did get to see him, the nurse said that he had a little amnesia and he may not recognize me, but he did, and he asked if I was the one he loved, I stuttered for an answer, and then he regained all memory and said he loved me." Hailey looked at her wedding band while she was telling the last part.

"And you said you loved him back, didn't you?" Katara prompted.

"Actually, no. I said I had to leave because I was confused about my feeling towards my "old love." But then at graduation, I told him I loved him, and he proposed to me that day."

"And you all lived happily ever after, the end." Katara finished. "But that doesn't explain about what I should do about Ryou."

Hailey thought for a minute. "What did you say when he told you?"

"I said… umm, I said I loved him, but I don't think in the same way you love me." Katara quoted. "I do love him, I think, but I'm only 18, and I don't want to feel tied to a commitment that I may not be able to keep."

"So you haven't been hit with the love bug, you just love him like your bro— someone very close to you?" Hailey didn't want to bring up Kenji at the moment. "You told him the truth, didn't you? That's what counts. Now that he knows, he can see where the relationship is going for him, and it will either have better times… or it will corrupt." Hailey was a bit slow thinking, and just now realized that Katara said she was 18. "Katara, when did you turn 18?"

"April 8 this year, why?" she was confused on why Hailey had asked.

"So I'm only nine months older than you? How come I never saw you in school or somewhere else?"

"I was home schooled in the dojo. When my parents decided that I should go to public school my senior year, I took a test to do so, and I tested out of all of the AP classes. I was done with my education. Actually, I was done with the standards when I was 16, but my senior year I was tested out of the advanced ones."

"What about college?" Hailey was going to go to college, but since she was one of the valedictorians, she just had to take a few classes to get a job teaching.

"Hailey, I live in a dojo. The most important thing is not studies, but swords. After a basic high school education, I know enough physics and geometry to go into teaching a dojo, which I'll do once my mother passes away. Right now, I'm a trainee teacher, I guess, one of two masters of Kamiya Kashin Ryu. Unfortunately the other one is Yahiko, but I learn to deal with it."

Hailey let out a moan of discomfort. "Hey, Katara, I'll talk to you later, but I really have to get some sleep here.

"Sure, I'll see you later." Katara hugged Hailey and then went on a trail to Ryou's house.

"Katara? What are you doing here?" Ryou opened the door of his home and was surprised to see her now.

"Ryou, I was thinking. I do love you, maybe not in the way you want me to, but I do, I really do."

"Katara, just because I told you I love you—"

"Yes, it does." Katara said without letting Ryou finish. "Every single person says it doesn't, but it does mean that I have to say I love you back. Because if I don't, then you think that I don't care about you, which I do, and then you become so distant that it's not like we're even in a relationship. And I do love you, just not out of lust or intimacy, but out of care and trust. You're like a brother to me, only I love you enough for you to be more."

"…" Ryou was lost for words. "Katara…what does this mean?"

Katara didn't even answer with words. She just kissed him on the lips and waited for him to respond. It didn't take long. "That's what this means."

Ryou kissed her back. "Does this mean you want a more intimate relationship?" Ryou hinted.

"No!" Katara giggled. "I know where that gets people, I was just at Hailey's!" but she took Ryou's hand and led him to the cherry tree in his front yard. "But I do love you, and I do know that I want to be loved, and it's good to know that I am." She leaned into him for a hug.

"It's a good feeling, isn't it?" Ryou kissed atop her head. "So let's just see where this relation takes, us, shall we?"

**I LOVE THE LAST PART!**

**Remember, I'm the one obsessed with Ryou. In real life, I am too. Oh God, he is a hott as HELL! Almost literally because he sure will belong there when I'm done with him. So hey! Read a little, review a lot! I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**Katara**


	20. Chapter 20

**Easy to Catch On**

**By: BlueSoulKLH64 (Katara12)**

**A Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction **

**Genre: Romance (defiantly) and a little humor/general**

**Rated: R (see below)**

**A/N: the high rating is because of swearing, violence, and very mature scenes. And when I say very mature, I mean all the way, and I mean early on. If you don't like to read that stuff, then exit out of this story right now. If you think that this stuff is freaking awesome, then I welcome you to my shrine! **

**: This isn't just a Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction, it also has Rurouni Kenshin and technically Avatar, but not really.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters. Heck, I don't even own all of the made up ones!**

**Chapter 18-Oy, It's Coming!**

Hailey still couldn't get to sleep, even after Katara had gone. It wasn't the baby's fault, either. She was having cramps and felt like something was going to set her heart on fire. Since she was still slow on the uptake, she didn't realize that she was feeling contractions. She had a cold sweat, and her forehead was burning up. She was dehydrated, and longing to have her husband by her side.

"Seto," Hailey whispered to no one. "Where are you?"

"Hailey, I left my bag here, I don't mean to—" Katara saw the pale and sick Hailey. "Hailey! Your having contractions, your about to have your baby!"

"Oh God." Hailey mumbled. "Seto, where are you?"

"Hailey, concentrate! We need to get you to the hospital! Here, I'll help you up."

"Seto. I need Seto." Hailey wouldn't budge.

"Oh damn it! Where's you phone?" Katara found it and called Seto. "Seto, it's Katara. I'm here with Hailey at your house and she's having contractions! She won't move until your there. Help!"

"Katara, I can't come right now. Get her to a hospital now, and I'll meet you there." He was about to hang up.

"SETO! SHE WON'T MOVE; YOU NEED TO TALK TO HER!"

"Katara, calm down. Give Hailey the phone."

"Seto, I need you." Seto heard a mumble through the phone. "Where are you?"

"Hailey, listen to me. I can't get out of a meeting for a few more minutes. You have to let Katara take you to the hospital and I'll meet you there, I promise I'll be there."

"Seto." She said that and hung up because another contraction came.

"Come on, Hailey, let's get you to the hospital."

For the first time that day, Hailey listened and got out of bed.

Seto was speeding through the traffic. _Of all the days for her to go into labor, I'm in the most important meeting of the year._ He had made it out in a few minutes, but he just hoped he wouldn't be too late.

He ran into the hospital and went directly to the maternity ward. He spotted Katara right in front of a door with a cell phone in her hand. "Kat-tar-a. Where is she?"

"Seto! You're just in time. She's about to go into labor, but she won't open up until you got there. I've been trying to call you ever since, thank God you're here now."

He walked in the door. "Hailey, I'm here. I told you I would be."

**I think the chapter speaks for itself**

**Katara**


	21. I knew this would come in handy

Hey all, this isn't really a chapter--actually i was saving this for the last thing i post--but there have been a few issues that i'd like to clear up.

A little wolf told me that Hailey-san is revoking your right to use her in your  
stories, period. Please remove her from any existing story immediately. She  
also says that it's unacceptable that you have been using her without her  
consent.

Thanks for understanding our concern,

-The Temporary Messenger

Now what i am about to post was written on april 6th, 2006. This was over a year ago. i have the file on my computer with that date and i have it printed out. This "temporary messenger" now has proof that i did ask for "hailey's" consent before i wrote and posted this story. Now--of course--i already know who this messanger is, so it is of no big concern for me--they just don't know laws and loopholes very well--i forgive them. and for all you other readers--here's some background information on the non-characters! Oh yes, new chapter up ASAP, and for the record there will be no sequel. Not only have i lost inspiriation for this story, but i don't think "hailey-chan" would approve of it. Anyways enjoy!

**Author's Note and Character Profiles**

Hi, I am known as BlueSoulKLH64 at Fanfiction, and Katara in my stories as the author. Well, for those of you who watch Avatar: The Last Airbender, Katara is one of the main characters. Although I can't water bend, one of Katara's powers—as myself—is having an alter ego who favors water elements. Even though it's similar, I still call Katara my own.

**Hailey Ishtar-** for the record, I had to ask permission of the 'real' Hailey Ishtar to write this. Hailey Ishtar is a made up character which I did not make up. Maybe a few of you had read The Rose Trilogy by Hailey Ishtar. (She had a different author name which I can't remember at the moment, but now she's Mazakai.) Although I can't release names, Hailey is a real alter ego of one of my friends. I took the character from her, and made a different story out of her. You will notice that in all fanfictions about Hailey that she will always be paired up with the one and only Seto Kaiba. (Hints the name Hailey _**Kaiba**_!!!!!! Actually, in this one she stays Ishtar, but there are others where she's Hailey Kaiba.) It has something to do with the actual person who just happens to be OBSESSED with Seto. So her ground rule is basically that she gets him and no one else in the story. Of course I bend it in any way possible, but still…

**The Himura Family-** For the Rurouni Kenshin fans out there (And Samurai X fans) you will know that Kenshin Himura, Kaoru Kamiya, (Kaoru Himura when she's married) and Kenji Himura are actual characters on the show. Again, they did not have another girl called Katara Himura; I made her up. I think it was fun working with two different anime shows and combining them into one. For a heads up in the future, let's just say that Hailey and Kenshin hit it up (not romantically) and you'll see the differences of the two shows clash into one. Oh, and you'll notice that I have Kenji being evil. Kenji is mischievous in Samurai X, so I just amplified his character a bit. And it helps that it was based off of a boy I know who acts like him.

**Kenji Himura**- oh boy, I had a lot of fun with this character. I based his attitude not only after the real Kenji Himura, but also off of an ex-boyfriend of mine, and a current boyfriend of 'Hailey's.' Scratch that, they just broke up for the…third time! Well, I started writing about him after we had broken up, and even though my best friend is going out with him, I still write about him being this evil antagonist. She has even given me ideas willingly to write about him! To me, the guy I based him off of acts like Kenji, so it only made sense to make the part his.

**Katara Himura-** this is more info on Katara. She's really older then Kenji in my story, though if this were real, then she's be younger. She doesn't go to school because she was home schooled and got a basic high school graduation over with when she was sixteen. After that she started studying swordsmanship from her mother and father. She's best friends with Hailey because of their 'backgrounds' and that's just been one of the few you'll find they have in common.

**The Millennium Items-** For the record, this is called a fan fiction for a reason. I do not know if the spirits of the items are as old as I saw they are or if they are the incarnations of whom I say they are. I just made a guess, and I had to make it work with the story. So for those who actually know who goes where, feel free to contact me with the truth and we'll see what we can get done.

**Zach Fromm-** Zach Fromm is an actual person. I mean that's his name and everything. You see, when I started this story, I was in a production of _The King and I,_ and Zach Fromm just happened to be the English Diplomat, Sir Edward Ramsey, that comes to Siam and sees Anna… I think you get the idea. Well the 'real' Hailey happens to have had a relationship with Zach, so I had to put him in there somewhere.

**Emily-** Emily is another real person, I was just smart enough to put her as a pen pal so there is no last name really. In real life, Emily just happens to have feelings for Zach. And she's one of my best friends, so I had to put her in. you'll notice that there are a lot of names that aren't from an anime story mentioned for a disclaimer. Chances are that I made them up and they're really my friends. Like Jillian for instance, Mokuba's girlfriend, she's one of my friends and I wanted to put her in.

Song recognition:

**Haunted** by Evanescence

**The Song Is You** by Broadway

**Duel Madness** by Yu-Gi-Oh!

**World of Yu-Gi-Oh!** By Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Down Once More** by Phantom of the Opera

**Separate Ways** by Journey


	22. Chapter 22

**Easy to Catch On**

**By: BlueSoulKLH64 (Katara12)**

**A Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction **

**Genre: Romance (defiantly) and a little humor/general**

**Rated: R (see below)**

**A/N: the high rating is because of swearing, violence, and very mature scenes. And when I say very mature, I mean all the way, and I mean early on. If you don't like to read that stuff, then exit out of this story right now. If you think that this stuff is freaking awesome, then I welcome you to my shrine! **

**: This isn't just a Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction, it also has Rurouni Kenshin and technically Avatar, but not really.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters. Heck, I don't even own all of the made up ones!**

**Chapter 19-The Eye of the Storm**

"Okay, Hailey, one last good push and he should come out." The doctor told her. Her son was about to be brought into the world, but she didn't know if she could make it, the pain was unbearable. She tried her hardest to push him out, and was gripping Seto's hand like there was no tomorrow.

"Hailey, I know you're busy, but you're kind of breaking my hand." Seto said slowly. He knew he couldn't feel the pain she was; she had been complaining about it all week. And then there were the early months with morning sickness, cramps, won't eat this, puke if ate that, emotional kicks, he was relieved that it was going to be over soon.

All of a sudden, he heard a cry. His son was born. He looked straight at Hailey who was now panting, and she wasn't gripping his hand as hard. He saw angel blue eyes, dark hair, and tiny limbs. My child, he thought to himself. "Our child." He said out loud. He was stroking Hailey's hair and kissing her cheek. "Hailey, you made it. We have a family. I'm…so…"

For the first time in her life, Hailey saw Seto cry. And not just silent tears, he was practically sobbing. Hailey touched his cheek. "Seto, what should we name him?"

Seto tried to answer, but he couldn't. "Damn emotions. I'm so…I don't know the feeling! I can't stop." He took out his handkerchief and wiped his eyes with it. "Brian. Brian James Kaiba. That's what we'll call him."

"Brian James Kaiba. I like it." Hailey said dreamily. "There's something about Kaiba men that make me want to love. Just love."

Don't you dare say that to Mokuba, or he'll be following you like a lost puppy." Seto smiled. "The three things I love the most all living under the same roof in harmony. I'm in heaven."

"Seto Kaiba, I love you. I love Mokuba. I love Brian. Never leave me as long as I live, ok?"

"I promise, Hailey, no matter what happens, I will never hurt you or leave you. Because I will marry you someday, but I'll wait until you're ready, because that's how much I love you." With that said and Brian in Hailey's arms, Seto kissed her to seal the promise.

"Wait a minute, you two aren't married?" the nurse who was writing down the birth certificate paused and looked at the couple still on the birth table.

"Umm, no, we're not. Is there a problem with that?" Hailey pushed her sweaty bangs out of the way and was concerned on why the nurse was.

"Well, yes! If you two aren't married then this kid cannot have the last name Kaiba. What's your last name, dear?" before Hailey could answer, the nurse checked her wristband and saw. "Ok, so then his name is Brian James Ishtar. Is that ok?"

Hailey went furious. "No, it's not ok! I want my child's name to be Kaiba! I mean, he is the father and all, you can do a stupid DNA test if you have to!"

"Ma'am." The nurse tried to calm Hailey down. "The only way the child's last name can be Kaiba is if Mr. Kaiba himself adopts the child."

"Is that it?" Hailey asked. When she saw the nod of the nurse's head, Hailey turned to Seto. "Adopt him." She said. "He's you're son so adopt him!"

What's a guy to do when his lover's commanding him to do something then to agree? "I'll adopt him, Hailey. I'll give him my last name." So he filled out the paper work and Brian James Kaiba had just gone into the system.

Things were different with a newborn in the house. Brian was peaceful most of the time, which was odd for someone his age. Hailey expected not to get much sleep, but she got enough for the coming day, which she couldn't wait for.

Seto, on the other hand, was not getting much sleep. He refused to take off of work to help take care of the baby, so he could earn money to pay the bills FOR the baby. Whenever he was home, he would either be by Hailey's side, helping her get her strength back, or by Brian's side, making sure he was safe and healthy.

Hailey was worried about Seto. She rarely got to talk to him. He was working too much, and Hailey decided to do something about it. She called his associate and asked for Seto to get a week off. He said yes, and now all she had to do was find Seto and tell him. He was with the baby, of course, so it wasn't that hard to find him. "Seto, you've been working nonstop for the last few weeks. Come and take a nap with me." She started to massage his back and shoulders, kissing his neck seductively. "Come on, Seto, Brian's not going anywhere, and the doctor said he was healthy, you don't need to watch him every single hour."

He was weakening. He took her hands and kissed them. "Sweet, why would you want to risk getting pregnant when you just had a baby? It's too soon. I really should stay with Brian, he may start to cry…"

Hailey's hormones weren't right yet, but still what she said was unexpected. "You're bored with me? Seto, I hate you! We have protection, the fact that we neglect it is beside the point. You said you loved me, so why won't you get off your ass and show me how much."

"Hailey…" Seto was raising his voice. He literally made himself calm down. "I never said I didn't want you, or that I was bored with you. I'm tired, but I can't stop working."

"Yes, you can, I just told your associate to give you the rest of the week off. Now, come back to bed with me." This time she lifted him off of the chair he was sitting on, he let her half carry him to the bedroom.

When he fell down on the bed, he only then realized how tired he really was. Hailey started kissing him. But when she started to go further, he stopped her. "Hailey, I do not mean to push you away, but I can't love tonight, I never realized how tired I was until now. I don't have the energy to make you happy with it. Please understand, and we do have the rest of the week…"

She was already asleep on his chest's half buttoned shirt. He shifted her so he could stroke her hair. And with the silence saying that Brian was still asleep, Seto fell instantly.

When Seto woke up, he looked at the clock. 12:00 p.m. he had slept for thirteen hours! And the fact that Hailey was still asleep, and so was Brian… BRIAN!

He went to the crib, and found Brian pale and scarcely breathing. Seto immediately called the hospital to await their coming. He woke Hailey up, and when he told her what he found, she started moving quickly so they were on their way to the hospital.

**Well, this is one of the big climaxes I was talking about, and although I only signified that I was doing one, I just a brilliant idea to do a few more 'climaxes' in the story, and it'll get pretty big. You'll understand when you see it.**

**THANK YOU TO MY PEOPLE WHO KEEP ON REVIEWING!**

**Katara**


	23. Chapter 23

**Easy to Catch On**

**By: BlueSoulKLH64 (Katara12)**

**A Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction **

**Genre: Romance (defiantly) and a little humor/general**

**Rated: R (see below)**

**A/N: the high rating is because of swearing, violence, and very mature scenes. And when I say very mature, I mean all the way, and I mean early on. If you don't like to read that stuff, then exit out of this story right now. If you think that this stuff is freaking awesome, then I welcome you to my shrine! **

**: This isn't just a Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction, it also has Rurouni Kenshin and technically Avatar, but not really.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters. Heck, I don't even own all of the made up ones!**

**Chapter 20-Earthquake Terror!**

**Recap**

_When Seto woke up, he looked at the clock. 12:00 p.m. he had slept for thirteen hours! And the fact that Hailey was still asleep, and so was Brian… BRIAN!_

_He went to the crib, and found Brian pale and scarcely breathing. Seto immediately called the hospital to await their coming. He woke Hailey up, and when he told her what he found, she started moving quickly so they were on their way to the hospital._

Hours upon hours did they wait. Since he was a newborn, there were greater chances of what Brian had was more serious than to an adult. Seto was pacing the floor, drinking coffee every hour, though he wanted something alcoholic.

And Hailey, poor Hailey, she had been crying as soon as they took him into the ICU. _Everything I love is dying in the ICU. My parents, Seto almost did, and now Brian. Not to mention the ones that are just dead. Kenji and Zachary…_

Luckily, the doctor came out minutes after Hailey had thought all of this. "Brain James is going to be fine. He was just dehydrated, but we have him on an IV, so he should be fine in a day or two."

"A day or two, he was asleep for eighteen hours, we never heard a peep out of him, and he need to stay FOR A DAY OR TWO?" Seto yelled at the tired looking doctor.

"Please excuse the father, he's not well right now, Brian is our only son, and Seto seems quite attracted to him." Hailey gave the doctor a weak smile, and then he left. Then Hailey glared at Seto. "A perfect way to handle the situation, Mr. Cool. Let me know when you're having another session."

"Dammit, Hailey, he's my son, how do you think I would act?"

"What, is he not my son now? I love him as much, if not more, than you do because I've been with him more!"

"The hell you have! Whose been sitting by his bedside night after night—"

"WHO HAD HIM IN HER WOMB FOR NINE MONTHS AND GAVE BIRTH TO HIM!"

This time it was Seto that glared at Hailey. "Damn you, Hailey, I'm leaving, call me when MY son is alright."

"I want a divorce!"

"We're not fucking married!"

"I want one anyway!"

"Say that to my face and mean it." He stopped, turned around, grabbed both of Hailey's arms, and glared at her, daring her to say those four words again.

"I…Want…A…Divorce."

"DAMN YOU, HAILEY, GO TO HELL!"

Hailey stared at him in shock. Seto drew in one breath, and turned around to leave. Hailey collapsed in her chair again, and started to cry once more.

Then, all of a sudden, she felt a shake. Not just a shake, the whole hospital was moving. It was an earthquake! Hailey went under a table to keep safe, but she got cut badly by broken glass. It lasted about five full, long, minutes. She withdrew from her safety spot, and braced herself.

She had just realized what had happened only minutes before. She and Seto had an argument. She demanded a divorce. He sentenced her to hell. What was with them both, didn't they love each other? _Oh no, what if Seto was on the road when the earthquake came, and he ended up dying? What would I do then? What would I tell Brian? _

Unfortunate as it is, something almost as bad happened.

After about thirty minutes of more waiting, the doctor came back out. She stood up to meet him. But what he had to give her wasn't good news. "Hailey, when the earthquake happened, the IV in Brian was disconnected, and the bar holding it up fell on Brian. We've been trying ever since, but I'm sorry, we've lost him."

She sat back down again. She couldn't cry if she wanted to, she felt drained. _The one thing that now I care about the most, and I put my heart and soul into his life, he dies. My heart and soul have died, how can I live again._

She got out her cell phone and called Seto on his. He picked it up, but didn't say anything, so she started talking. "Seto, we need to talk. But before we do, I need to say that we can't fight anymore, because the reason we were fighting in the first place is dead. Seto, Brian is dead. He's dead. He's…actually dead."

"I'll… be right there."

Seto had a hoarse voice when he said it. As if he had no emotion in him. Almost like Hailey.

Seto came five minutes later. He looked pale. "Hailey… is he really…is it possible…my, our son is…dead?" Hailey nodded, and then Seto just held her close to him. A single tear fell down Seto's cheek and landed on Hailey. "Wow, Brian, it's surreal. I finally become a father, and then he dies. How am I supposed to feel? I didn't even know him." Then he looked down at Hailey, who was a good foot below him, her head resting on his chest. "And you're his mother, how could you be so calm when you told me, it's impossible."

"Seto, why were we fighting? I can't stand it. I do love you, and I don't want to split. We've lost Brian, I couldn't lose you, or else I'd lose myself."

"I love you, too. And I don't want you to go to hell. I was a bastard, and now I don't know if I can live with myself." He kissed her head. He had missed her the hour they were mad at each other. And then when the earthquake came, he had just gotten home, and then he had to hide under the kitchen table. The chandelier had broken, but Hans would clean that up while they were gone. He was lucky to get away with only a few scratches. Hailey had a gash on her arm, but she didn't seem too worried about that. "Come on, Hailey, let's go home, there's no more reason to be here."

**Ok, so it was my idea to kill the boy, I admit it! But I didn't want them TO MAKE UP IN THE END! Blame 'Hailey,' she MADE me do it! I was all for giving them a divorce right then and there. I'll just have to make it happen some other time!**

**I know, I'm an evil little conniving bitch, and I'm proud of it!**

**Katara**

**Oh, but you see, Katara in the story isn't a bitch, only Katara, the author, is.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Easy to Catch On**

**By: BlueSoulKLH64 (Katara12)**

**A Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction **

**Genre: Romance (defiantly) and a little humor/general**

**Rated: R (see below)**

**A/N: the high rating is because of swearing, violence, and very mature scenes. And when I say very mature, I mean all the way, and I mean early on. If you don't like to read that stuff, then exit out of this story right now. If you think that this stuff is freaking awesome, then I welcome you to my shrine! **

**: This isn't just a Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction, it also has Rurouni Kenshin and technically Avatar, but not really.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters. Heck, I don't even own all of the made up ones!**

**Chapter 21-Coping with Reality**

At home, the chandelier had been cleaned up, and besides that, the house looked pretty much the same. Though it seemed lonely without the newborn crying.

It was silent, until Hailey broke it. "So what now?" she looked up at Seto. "Do we just forget and move on?"

"No." he said quietly, but with pride. "we shall never forget, it is unloyal to Brian's spirit. But we shall move on, not in a way as if it never happened, but in a way that shows that a death is not the end of the world. Brian will always be with us, so that means that we can be happy together, even without him."

"I love you, Seto. How do you know so much?"

Seto smiled. "Because, my sweet, when you've been through four some deaths in your life, you tend to catch on to these things. We don't need to think about him all the time, just as long as we don't let him be erased from our mind completely, we can be happy without him."

"Seto, I do love you. And I can't say we won't fight again, but can we try to avoid fighting?"

Seto kissed Hailey smartly on the lips. "You are a dreamer, aren't you? There is no way to avoid fighting, no matter how hard you try. But we can reach compromises to help minimize the fights."

She kissed Seto back. "So back to my question, what now?"

Seto started to kiss Hailey again, but this time with passion. "I can think of a few things…"

"Wasn't you just 24 hours ago said that it was too early for loving?"

it was early in the morning, and they were both wrapped in each other's arms. It had been a sleepless night, but they were in bed, all right. It's just they were more concerned about each other and what they were doing than sleep for themselves.

"That was before we had the pleasure of not taking care of a newborn" then Seto realized what he has said. "I mean that in the most positive way, though."

Hailey kissed her husband. "I know, but it still hurts a bit, you know?"

"Seto frowned, and the nodded. "Ya, but like I said earlier, we can't put our lives on pause just because we miss him. It's just not done."

"I guess you're right. Seto, why do you always have to be right?"

Seto ruffled her hair. "Ok, missy, what's with all the questions this early in the morning. I'm surprised you aren't complaining that I kept you up all night."

"Who's complaining? You did a wonderful job last night."

Seto blushed. "You weren't horrible yourself." There was something that Seto had been putting off since the arrival of Brian, but now that he was dead… "Hailey, I need to talk to you about something."

"Hmmm…?" Hailey's hands were in Seto's hair, making it hard for him to think.

"Hailey, I'm serious. At my last Corp meeting, we discussed having a duel tournament of our own here in the city instead of at Pegasus's island. They want me to make the announcement to Tokyo tomorrow morning." Seto paused to let his wife think about it for a minute.

"Seto, what exactly are you asking me?" Hailey had been getting on some clothes for the day, and only half listening.

"Hailey, I need to go to Tokyo for about a fourth of a year. I have a house down in the city, let's move there for now so I can do my work, and we can still be together."

"Um, ok, I really don't see what the big deal is, but I guess we're going to Tokyo. Too bad Mokuba can't be with us there, since he's at school and all."

Seto smiled. "Don't count your chickens before they hatch. Since you've been doing so good in your teaching classes, I think that Mokuba deserves to have you as a teacher, that way he'll be with us instead of that stupid boarding school. I've already taken him out of the school for the three months."

"Oh, Seto, that's a wonderful idea!" she hugged her husband. "I hope I can meet his school's standards, I don't want him to fall behind."

"With a teacher like you, no one could."

_I hope I don't regret this in the end. _Seto was thinking to himself. The other thing the Corp had said was that there should be entertainment that had to do with the duel tournament he was calling "Battle City." He had looked in the phone directory, and put his fingers on the phone keys without confidence.

"Lo?"

"Wheeler, as much as I hate to say it, I need your help." Seto said exasperated.

"Wadt? The Seto Kaiba is askin for moi?" Joey was surprised on the other side of the line.

"Wheeler, just answer my questions. Yugi said you have a band, is he telling the truth?"

"Well, duh, Kaiba. Have you ever heard ol' Yugi lie? Ya, I have a band, but you don't know any of the players; they all have been through college. Just let me in 'cause I know how to play electric."

Seto rolled his eyes. "I don't care what you play, I just need to get someone to play for the opening of the Battle City Tournament!"

"A tournament? Well why didn' you say so Mr. Forgetful! O coarse we'd play, but it'll cost ya. And wadt do ya wan us ta play?"

Seto sighed in relief. "Name your price and I'll pay it. As for music… just let it be something to get the duelists hyped up."

"2000 yen per song, and you got cha self a deal."

"Deal. Come to the Kaiba Corporation Office Building with your band tomorrow morning, and we'll set you up." Seto said and then hung up the phone. That was one less thing he'd have to deal with. A tournament. An actual tournament. And it was all his.

**So, Mr. Kaiba is having a tournament! How wonderful it is! Okay, I'll cut the crap. This is where almost everything develops and helps lead into the sequel. I'm so excited! What? Did I not mention a sequel before? I don't remember, but ya, there's going to be one. Oh ya, I'm taking a pole for the sequel, and I want to know what the favorite character of the majority of my reviewers. So this is a reason a give me a review, even if all it has is a characters name on it. Ok, so you have to choose between: Yugi, Joey, Seto, Bakura, Kenshin, or Kenji. I need to know now so you don't try and choose considering how the story ends because it might…impact your decision. So give me your review, and I'll get the rest up soon!**

**Katara**


	25. Chapter 25

**Easy to Catch On**

**By: BlueSoulKLH64 (Katara12)**

**A Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction **

**Genre: Romance (defiantly) and a little humor/general**

**Rated: R (see below)**

**A/N: the high rating is because of swearing, violence, and very mature scenes. And when I say very mature, I mean all the way, and I mean early on. If you don't like to read that stuff, then exit out of this story right now. If you think that this stuff is freaking awesome, then I welcome you to my shrine! **

**: This isn't just a Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction, it also has Rurouni Kenshin and technically Avatar, but not really.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters. Heck, I don't even own all of the made up ones!**

**Chapter 22- Battle City**

"Ladies, gentlemen, and duelists of all sizes, welcome to the Kaiba Corporation Battle City Tournament. Those of you here have been invited by myself, Seto Kaiba, to try and duel to the top. Each of you have a state-of-the-arc KaibaCorp Duel Disk and a locator card. You need six locator cards to come to the finalists' round at a secret location. If you pile all six on top of each other, then it will tell you the secret location. Please note the new rules that are different from Duelist Kingdom. They should have come in your letter about this tournament. I bid you good luck, because you will quite frankly, need it."

The big screens through out the city of Domino went blank of Kaiba's face. He had installed them for just this purpose, and now they were coming to good use. Seto stepped away from the camera, and signaled Joey to come forth. "Your guys ready?"

"Man, we were born ready! Just let us get into our spots and I'll signal the camera dude, and you can go back to countin' your money or whateva you do fo' fun."

Seto was going to say something, but he just let it go. _Man, Hailey must really be getting to me about being nice to the mutt, or I'd have just thrown him out the window._

_Drummer: Virtual systems ready! (Cue fog)_

The spotlights were coming on them one at a time. First the drummer, then the base, who were in the back. Then the keyboardist and the acoustic guitarist on the sides. And then Joey's lit up in the front and center of the stage. He played the electric guitar, and he also has on his duel disk, but right now his guitar was behind his back so he could sing.

_Got to find a way just to play just a little game_

_Got a compulsion, want to be a champion (Arm up, grasp, arm down)_

_Got to feel the heart, (Hand on heart) got to be smart (Touch head) play the card_

_Got to get inside the mind of my counterpart. (jazz squares)_

_Everyone: Yeah! (Joey- throw head back get guitar set)_

_Joey: That's the key; I'm a split personality_

_Duel sensation, that's my destiny (Start strumming, go on knees)_

_Everyone: I've got Duel Madness in my brain_

_Monster influence, in my veins (Joey, stands up, set guitar back)_

_Joey: Got to find a way inside this fantasy (Wave right hand in front)_

_Holographic dueling monster reality_

_Got to find a way, got to see my strategies (Wave left hand in front)_

_Yu-Gi-Oh! I'm a duel duality (Both hands up, grasp, pull down)_

_(Joey start strumming)_

_Everyone: I've got Duel Madness in my brain_

_Bass: Summon the dragon, Blue-Eyes White (walk to side of stage, fan left hand up) _

_Send in the Swords of Revealing Light! (Quickly brings arm down, start strumming again, get on knees, lean back to floor)_

_Keyboardist: Will you control the power, (right hand, point to crowd, fan)_

_Or will the power control you?_

_(put guitar back behind)_

_Joey: Got a card face down,(throw face down) make a face-up crowd (throw face up)_

_Face up, (look side) showdown, (Look side) say the words out loud (ball chain, walk, then back to mike)_

_Drummer: Duel Madness! (blackout, Joey gets lit up by floor lights, he's looking down, scary face)_

_(Strumming guitar all the way)_

_Bass: I've got Duel Madness in my brain_

_Monster influence, in my veins (Put guitar back)_

_Joey: Got to think be wise, realize the situation_

_Animate your cards, make a power combination_

_Sick-a-pow(right punch)_

_Sick-a-pow(Left punch)_

_Sick-a-sick-a(left leg kick)-pow(right punch) -pow(Left punch) _

_Yeah! (Ball chain)_

_Wanna duel (draw card out of duel disk) _

_Wanna duel (throw it on duel disk)_

_What I wanna wanna do (Flame swordsman appears)_

_Sick-a-pow(Same as last time)_

_Sick-a-pow_

_Sick-a-sick-a-pow-pow _

_Yeah!_

_Wanna duel _

_Wanna duel_

_What I wanna wanna do(instead of Flame swordsman, Jinzo appears)_

_Sick-a-pow (same as last time)_

_Sick-a-pow_

_Sick-a-sick-a-pow-pow _

_Yeah!_

_Wanna duel _

_Wanna duel_

_What I wanna wanna do (instead of Jinzo, Red-Eyes Black Dragon) _

_Everyone but Joey: I've got Duel Madness in my brain (Monsters disappear, Joey joins in chorus and starts strumming again)_

_Monster influence, in my veins_

_I've got Duel Madness in my brain_

_Monster influence, in my veins_

_I've got Duel Madness in my brain_

_Monster influence, in my veins_

Joey thought he could hear the crowds cheering. He was sweating, and his heart beat was racing. Performing wasn't his best thing at doing, especially when he had just made up the dance moves the night before.

"Good job, Wheeler, the crowds seemed to like the song, considering that around one of the monitors it looks like an ocean of blue duel disks and multi-colored tee-shirts. Here's your money." Kaiba thrust the check in Joey's hands and made way for a leave.

"Hold on! I thought we were doing two songs? Are ya cheap skating me? Cause if ya are—"

"Wheeler, you mutt, people liked your band, but the whole idea is to get the to duel, not just watch cheap bands." Seto, once again, tried to make a leave.

"Hailey wouldn't like it if she found out that y'all are cheatin' me, one o' her best friends."

"Hailey's mine and I love her dearly, but she has nothing to do with this conversation." Seto said while he was clenching his fists. _Joey had better keep Hailey out of this, or he'll be in a world of hurt._

"O' course she has everythin' to do with this! I mean, how many times have you been down with her, three, four, less?"

"WHEELER, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Seto was having a hard time controlling his anger. "We conceived a child together, and even though it's none of your business, we have been active for a while since."

"Well it's a shame you weren't there for her first, cause I'll tell you what, it was good." Joey was having fun testing Kaiba's nerves. Though when Seto went pale and then red with anger all too quickly, Joey realized that he had laid it on a little too hard.

"YOU FUCK ASS LIAR! I WAS HER FIRST, AND YOU HAVE NOT GONE ANYWHERE NEAR THAT STAGE WITH HER. I'M HER LOVER, I KNOW THESE THINGS, AND YOU CAN GO TO HELL!" Seto had had enough. All it took was one gaze towards the full length windows, and it was a matter of seconds before Seto had throne Joey out of one.

But then Seto saw his reflection, but saw Gozaburo Kaiba instead of Seto Kaiba. "Oh no, I've turned into the monster my step father was!" he quickly looked down the window, and saw Joey on a window cleaner's stoop five levels down. Joey was unconscious, and his head was hanging out of the stoop. If he were to fall, it would be 25 levels to his death, and Seto's. Hailey would never forgive him. Seto went to his phone. "Lance, I need you to lift up you window stoop to the top level. There is an unconscious man on it, and he needs medical help."

"Right away, sir."

That was the easy call, now he had to make one more, to his wife. Seto drew in a large breath and started dialing the numbers of her cell phone.

"Hailey…"

**I now have the idea for the rest of the story! I mean, I might have said that before, but now I really have it, and I'm going to keep it. Oh, for the people who choose Seto as their favorite character, you'll probably hate me for this, but the adventure of it should over power any other feelings of it.**

**Katara**

**Oh yes, I know that battle city is old new and we all know how it ends, but since it is over, I can manipulate it all that I want and people still follow the plot line.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Easy to Catch On**

**By: BlueSoulKLH64 (Katara12)**

**A Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction **

**Genre: Romance (defiantly) and a little humor/general**

**Rated: R (see below)**

**A/N: the high rating is because of swearing, violence, and very mature scenes. And when I say very mature, I mean all the way, and I mean early on. If you don't like to read that stuff, then exit out of this story right now. If you think that this stuff is freaking awesome, then I welcome you to my shrine! **

**: This isn't just a Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction, it also has Rurouni Kenshin and technically Avatar, but not really.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters. Heck, I don't even own all of the made up ones!**

**Chapter 23-Poor Conditions**

"Well, Mr. Kaiba, he is in critical condition. So bad, that he has now slipped into a coma." The doctor informed Seto at the hospital.

Hailey wasn't listening; her eyes were still full of tears. _They took Seto to the ICU when he had a heart attack during our first time. They took Brian to the ICU when he had stopped breathing. Now they have taken Joey there because he had been thrown out of a window, what else could go wrong? _

Seto sat next to Hailey once the doctor had left to take care of Joey. "Umm, Hailey, do you want to leave?"

All of her anger raged in her hand when she slapped his face. "What the hell do you think?" she muttered in something less audible than a whisper, but with as much venom as a shout.

This shocked Seto, considering that Hailey rarely ever swore, but he said nothing. He knew that he deserved all the pain she gave him. Joey was one of her best friends, and Seto, being a faithful mate, told Hailey the whole story on the phone, and she had shouted at him then. Now that she knows that he's in a coma, she became quiet and teary, but she was still violent as ever.

"Do you want to know how bad he is?" Seto asked again, preparing for another slap, but it never came, just more tears.

She looked up to her husband, the tears already spilling out. "No, I don't. Well, I… I do, but I know it's bad because it always is. O-on a sc-scale of 1-10, h-how bad is h-he?" she stuttered, coughing out the words with tears.

Seto grimaced. "I wish I could lie to you to make it better, but you need to know that truth. On a scale of 1-10, I'd say an eight." Hailey looked up from her fixed gaze on the floor in shock. "Hailey, it is bad, and I'm sorry. It's my fault; I couldn't control my temper, I'm the reason he's there. But he was talking shit about you, Hailey, and I just couldn't let him…"

"It's okay, Seto." Hailey said as she got up from her chair. Seto reached out for her hand, but it slipped out of his reach.

"Don't go; I know you won't come back." Seto whispered with fear and hatred in his voice. Hailey turned around, surprised that Seto had used that voice, which he almost never used unless he was talking sternly to Mokuba. He bowed his head in embarrassment.

Hailey walked towards him and put a hot kiss on his lips. "The moment I leave you for good, is when the kiss turns cold." She got her purse on her shoulder, and left around the corner.

Seto touched his lips; they were still warm.

Seto came home after Hailey and her friends had already left. It turned out that when Hailey left Seto, she was just making calls to Yugi, Tristan, and Tea. When they came, Tristan didn't show any emotion; he was drained. He just propped himself on the wall right by the ICU door, muttering something under his breath. But Tea and Yugi took it emotionally. Tea broke out into tears once she got to the hospital, clinging to Yugi like a helpless panda bear. Yugi also had tears, silent tears, coming down his cheeks.

Seto had told them all to go home after about five hours of waiting for them, while Hailey had been there for seven and Seto had been there for eight. He had given Joey the best doctors there were in Tokyo, and he had told the doctors that he was paying the bills. He was the one who look hourly checks with the doctor, making sure that nothing was going wrong. The funny thing is, though, he wasn't doing this for Hailey; he was doing it for himself. He was a fault, and he was doing all he could to correct it.

It was only one thing that was irking him about throwing Joey out of the window. It wasn't just that it was wrong, it was the fact that he had seem Gozaburo do it, only sometimes it was fatal. The past years that Gozaburo was dead, Seto had done all he could to erase Gozaburo from his and Mokuba's past. Only Seto had just brought him back up.

Once Seto got home, his first thought was to go to his office. But then he realized that since it was already late, he should just go straight to bed. Once he got to his room, he didn't hear the soft breathing of a sleeping Hailey in his bed, but crying. He went up to the bed, propped her up on his shoulder so she could hold on to him while he took off his shirt and change into his pajama pants. Then he drew Hailey right next to him, holding on to her as if his life depended on it.

"Sweet Hailey, why must you be miserable?" he kissed her ruffled hair.

She choked on a cry. "I can't he-help it. I feel s-o b-bad for h-him. H-he's one of my be-best friends-s. I ca-can't l-let him-him die!" she hugged her husband and cried on his chest. "Today was supposed to be a great day I had wonderful news at the start of the day." She stopped crying, but the tears kept falling.

"And what would that be, Hailey? The news is still good, you're just in a worse mood than you were before." He hugged his wife tighter.

"Well, first, I got accepted to teach at DMS, where you said you'd have Mokuba go next year. And," Hailey paused to take another breath, "We're going to have another baby." She looked up at Seto.

"Hailey, I'm… so happy! We're going to have a baby!" Seto turned his Hailey and kissed her fully on the lips. He had talked in a voice she had never heard before, even when he found out that she was having their first child. The night continued, and let's just say it ended happily.

**You see? I've been getting better! I know not to put in the gory details! Now, you can use your active imaginations to figure out what they're doing! Do you think I was too harsh? I really think I was too easy on him. I mean, she slapped him once, and he threw her best friend out of a window? I guess you know that Hailey is just way too forgiving. We'll have to change that, won't we? And I can, because I'm the author.**

**I know it's short but I'm too tired to write more and I don't know what to say because I have to think of a way to get rid of the baby. (Just in case you didn't figure it out, I hate pregnancy's but Hailey loves them, so I have to give in once and a while but I'll still win in the end)**

**Ok, it's late, and I'm a bit slaphappy, so please forgive me.**

**Katara**


	27. Chapter 27

**Easy to Catch On**

**By:**** BlueSoulKLH64 (Katara12)**

**A Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction **

**Genre:**** Romance (defiantly) and a little humor/general**

**Rated:**** R (see below)**

**A/N:**** the high rating is because of swearing, violence, and very mature scenes. And when I say very mature, I mean all the way, and I mean early on. If you don't like to read that stuff, then exit out of this story right now. If you think that this stuff is freaking awesome, then I welcome you to my shrine! **

**: This isn't just a Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction, it also has Rurouni Kenshin and technically Avatar, but not really.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters. Heck, I don't even own all of the made up ones!**

**Chapter 24-No Matter What**

One week went by, and Joey was still in the ICU in his coma. Seto visited everyday to make sure things were going to standard, and Hailey came a few times to bring flowers. One thing that Seto noticed was that Yugi was always there whenever Seto came.

"Yugi, I know he was your friend, but why do you come every single day?"

"The same reason you do." Yugi shot back but in a nicer way that Seto could never do. "Well, maybe not the _same_ reason, but to make sure he's alright, and if he needs anyone, I'm there."

"Yugi, I'm sorry that I caused him to be in there in the first place. I take full responsibility and he has the best doctors available."

"Do you know how we became friends?" Yugi asked. When Seto didn't return eye contact, he continued. "He and Tristan used to bully me, and when they got bullied, I stood up for them. They were my friends ever since." He sighed. "But Joey was different. He was a bully because he was abused at home, and he didn't know different. When he stopped and he became my best friend, he told me about his past, how his parents were divorced, he never saw his mom or sister until last year, and how his father is an alcoholic. I couldn't help but pity him. So I went to my grandpa, and asked if we could adopt Joey. He was fine with it, but for some reason, Joey wasn't. He didn't want to be adopted, so that was that. But he still was my best friend, and almost my brother, and if something were to happen to him." Yugi paused to control himself. "It would be like my parents death all over again."

"Yugi, I—" Seto heard his pager beep. "I gotta go, but he'll be fine, I know it."

"I know. Hey Kaiba, thanks for trying to understand, because I know you can't."

Seto took the words carefully, trying not to retort. He stood up and took his way out.

Yugi stayed and waited for the nurse to let him in. Although he was still in the coma, Yugi wanted to try and bring him back.

The nurse came and led him to the door. "You have about fifteen minutes before we need to get him on another IV, and then we have to do more tests on him, so make it good and quick."

After seeing Yugi nod, she smiled and left them alone. He sat on the chair right beside him. "Hey, since when did you stay in a hospital for more than a few minutes?" Yugi teasingly asked. Joey had bandages on his head and arms; he really looked like he was in critical condition. "The Joey I know wouldn't stand for being treated like an invalid, he just can't stay still that long." Yugi looked down at his best friend. "I remember when I first told you that I had a pharaoh around my neck, it was the same day you got in your band. And then the next day you had written a song about the pharaoh and how we taught you to duel." Despite Yugi's not-so-good singing voice, he started to sing –chant, really—the song Joey had written.

_Yugi Muto, where are you?_

_The pharaoh's calling me_

_Solve the puzzle, transform_

_Into the Duel King and teach me (It's Yami Yugi)_

_Summoning and defending (Come one let's go)_

_Face down, flip effect, fusion is a vital key_

_Exodia, the Forbidden One_

_It's in my possession, now the d-d-d-d-duel is done_

_Welcome, welcome, welcome_

_To the world of Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_Into the world we go_

_Welcome, welcome, welcome_

_To the world of Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_It's time to duel_

Yugi saw something stir in Joey. It startled him at first, but then he realized the Joey might be coming out of his coma! Yugi ran out the door like a bullet, and grabbed the nearest nurse to come with him. She just happened to be the one who let Yugi see Joey in the first place. "Come with me, I think Joey's getting out of him coma!" with only that said, the nurse ran with him to the room.

Indeed, Joey was restless in him bed. His arms were twitching and he was shaking his head. Yugi looked at the nurse with fright in his eyes, but found hope in the nurse's. "Yes, your friend is trying to escape the coma, he must have recognized something you said to him, and is trying to reach it. Say something he'd remember, and maybe we can get him to open his eyes."

Yugi leaned down. "Joey, remember the look on Bandit Keith's face when you got a card to compete in the Duelist Kingdom finals? And remember how he looked when _you_ beathim? Come one, Joey, open your eyes and remember with me." Yugi grabbed Joey's arm. "Remember when I was new, and you and Tristan were bullying me, but I saved you when you were bullied? Do you remember what I said?" Yugi was grasping on hope trying to get Joey to talk.

"Friends…Friends don't…" Joey muttered through pain. It took a great deal of energy just to say those few words. But he had to. He had to come and tell Yugi for reassurance.

"Friends don't what, Joey?" Yugi said quietly.

"Friends don't… let friends get beaten up!" Joey practically shouted out the saying. When he finished, his eyes flashed open, but almost went back down when he saw a bunch of blurs.

"JOEY! You're back. Please stay here with us, don't slip back into the coma." Yugi was pleading.

"Yugi." Joey said through squinted eyes. "It's the world of Yu-Gi-Oh!" he laughed and leaned back and closed his eyes, about to go into stone sleep.

"Joey stay with us." He heard Yugi saying. Joey opened an eye. "Joey, whatever you do, don't go back to sleep. The doctors have to do some tests first. Joey, you scared us half to death, you almost died! Stay with us. Stay with me." Yugi gripped his arm again.

"Yugi, he's slipping, we can't let him. You need to talk to him, ask him a question, anything, just do it quick." The nurse was panting.

"Hey, Joey, open your eyes and tell me why you came up with Yu-Gi-Oh for the song?"

Joey gave a little laugh when he remembered what the question was and how to answer it. "Jo-Ey-Oh sounded too weird, and since the song was about you, I put your name instead." He started to drift and then shot up like a bullet. "OW! Wadt you do dat for, missy?" Joey accused the nurse, sounding more like his old self.

"Ok, Yugi, he's just been stabilized, thank you for your cooperation." The nurse said. "I'm going to get the doctors so they can do the physical on him, you'll need to leave." She directed to Yugi. "But you can come back in an hour."

"Yugi, I remembered. I remembered the first song I'd written. It's what brought me up." Joey tried to sit up, preventing himself to go back to the silence.

"Joey, I have to go, but I'll be back soon. Stay awake for the tests and stay with us. When I come back, I'll have the gang with me." Yugi promised.

Yugi walked out the door with tears in his eyes. Small ones that wouldn't' fall, but they were still there. He went to the pay phone, and made one call. "Hailey, he's back with us. Joey's here."

**Ok, that one was supposed to be a happy ending.**

**I love Joey. He has to be my second favorite character, I couldn't 'let anything **_**bad**_** happen to him, could I? Now when it comes to the one and only Seto Kaiba, I can pull a lot of mischief on him! Now, what to do to put Hailey and Seto's life into turmoil next…**

**I love you too, Mazakai! (She's Hailey, remember?)**

**Katara**


	28. Chapter 28

**Easy to Catch On**

**By:**** BlueSoulKLH64 (Katara12)**

**A Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction **

**Genre:**** Romance (defiantly) and a little humor/general**

**Rated:**** R (see below)**

**A/N:**** the high rating is because of swearing, violence, and very mature scenes. And when I say very mature, I mean all the way, and I mean early on. If you don't like to read that stuff, then exit out of this story right now. If you think that this stuff is freaking awesome, then I welcome you to my shrine! **

**: This isn't just a Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction, it also has Rurouni Kenshin and technically Avatar, but not really.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters. Heck, I don't even own all of the made up ones!**

Chapter 25-Lover's Spite 

Hailey hung up after a few minutes of talking to all of her friends. They had agreed to meet at the hospital in an hour. Hailey tuned to Seto. "Are you going to come?"

He looked up from his current position, his head in his hands like it would fall off if he let go. "Why should I? One, they're your friends, not mine. And two, if I do go, Joey will start shouting at me and say it's all my fault."

"Dearest Seto." Hailey laughed. "It is all your fault, remember? That's why you should go, so he can forgive you." She was walking as she talked, getting her coat and purse. "Mokuba wants to come, but he's over a Jillian's for a while, so he'll visit later, come on, Mr. Kaiba, Miss Ishtar wants you to come!" Hailey looked at him and pouted.

_I hope she's not acting like that because of the baby._ "I can't, even if I wanted to, which I don't," he paused because he heard Hailey mutter something that sounded like 'stubborn'. "I have to pack so I can go to the United States later today."

_Why do I just now know about this? _"Since when are you going to the US?" Hailey asked.

"Since the manager of Kaiba Corp says that there's a problem that needs my personal attention. He says that that the duel disks are acting faulty, too fake or something. He wants me there by tomorrow afternoon, and even with my fastest jet, it's going to take me at least eight hours to fly across the Pacific." Seto was standing up as he spoke to show that he really had to go. He was already pulling out a suitcase and a few suits for it.

"Well let me call Yugi and tell him I can't come, and I'll help you pack." Hailey simply said.

"Hailey…" _how could he put this lightly to a pregnant woman?_ "It's going to be business ALL day, you don't want to come." Seto was going into the bathroom to grab a few toiletries for his bag. "And even if you do want to go, you shouldn't go, I mean, with the baby coming and all…"

"You don't want me to come, do you?" Hailey said quietly. Her heart sank when she heard him sigh. "Why don't you just say that? I wasn't born yesterday, you know. I wish you would just trust me enough to let me come."

"Hailey, it's not that I don't trust you—"

"Of course it is! Why else would you not want YOUR LOVER to come? Besides, I have friends to meet, so I'll just let you go on your way." She picked up her bag and made sure her cell phone was in it, and then went on her way without a simple good-bye.

It stung a little, but once he heard the door close, he let out a sigh of relief. Sometimes… Hailey Ishtar acted too much like her friends, and not enough like a mate. _And soon she'll be a mother, and acting like I'm a baby, too. Maybe moving so fast wasn't the best idea._

At the hospital, Hailey met up with Yugi and Tea, Katara and Bakura, and Tristan with Serenity. They were all paired off; it made Hailey wish she had at least given Seto some courtesy of a 'have a good trip' or 'see you later good-bye.' She tried to hide it, as she was relieved she would be seeing Joey actually awake. "Hey, guys! Are we all cleared?"

Yugi spoke up. "The nurse said we could only go in two at a time. So I was thinking Tristan and Serenity first, then me and Tea, then you and… hey where's Kaiba? Joey would probably like to see him too. But after you Katara and Bakura would go in"

Hailey looked down at her shoes. Katara noticed the sign right away. "He…couldn't come, had business. Going to the United States for a week."

"Well, that's ok, maybe this way Joey won't kill him at first sight." Tristan put in. "Come on, Serenity, let's go see your big brother." Tristan led the way to Joey's suite.

"Fifteen minutes, remember guys, then let the other's come in." Yugi said as he was heading to the waiting room chairs with Tea's hand in his. "We'll be right here when you get back."

Hailey sat down in one of the orange plastic chairs and let her head fall on the back of it. Katara sat right beside her. "Hey, Ryou, could you get us some coffee?" she put a gleam in her eyes to tell him that she wanted to be alone with Hailey.

"Sure thing, be right back." He gave Katara's hand an extra squeeze and left.

"Hailey, what really happened before you came here?" Katara took Hailey's hand and noted the cold skin.

Hailey looked up for a few seconds, and then set her head back down. "Nothing, he left with giving me two minutes warning, and that was it."

Katara couldn't see why Hailey was acting this way if that was all. She tried changing the subject, going about the problem in a physiological way. "I visited Kenji's grave today, I really miss him—"

"Fuck your feelings, my husband practically walked out on me!" Hailey violently whispered that made Katara wince. When she looked up this time, Katara's eye's were full of tears. Hailey sighed. "Why should I care about your man whore of a brother when I might have a child with no father? At least Seto made something of himself instead of hitting on girls four years older than him. If Kenji didn't go to hell, then Satin belongs in heaven—"

She was cut off by the force of her head going from straight to the left by Katara's slap. "Don't you dare talk about my blood like that? Just because he kissed you doesn't mean he was a man whore or he'd hit on anyone your age." Katara was breathing deeply trying to calm down.

"Oh, now you're standing up for him? It's not like he was a huge prodigy, you said yourself he was always getting into trouble and leaving the dojo. Why should I pity him?"

Hailey watched Katara's skin grow whiter with each moment of silence. When she finally spoke, the whisper was the tone of ice. "May the Battosai send you to hell." Katara stomped away to where Bakura was lurking, and then went to sit right by Tea and Yugi, as for away from Hailey as they could get without looking suspicious.

Hailey put her head in her hands, wondering what had just happened. _I guess I just made war with the only person who was able to help me through my trouble in my life._ _Lovely feeling; I have a lover who might come home telling me he wants me to move out, and a best friend who sent me to her 'father's spirit's' grave. Could my life get any worse?_

When Hailey finally got to see Joey, she was in as bad of a mood that to be produced just by sitting by yourself. The only thing that really cheered her up was that Joey recognized her right away.

"Hey, Money Bag's Lover, what's up?"

Just the saying brought small tears to Hailey's eyes. "Hey yourself. You gave us quite a scare. Seto didn't want to come because he thought you'd pulverize him."

"Really? Then again, I couldn't without killing myself in the process." Joey had kicked in his dry humor. "I might damage the interior."

Hailey gave a little laugh. "Ya, he's in the USA right now, but has given me permission to tell you our great news." She was sounding a lot more cheerful than she really was, and was stretching the truth to make sure that Joey's stress level didn't go up.

"He went to another county to stay away from me? Ha, I must be pretty intimidating."

Again, Hailey had to laugh. "No, he's there for business, but you haven't heard that we're expecting a child. And hopefully this one will make it through a year." She felt a pang on her heart for Brian and Seto, but was able to keep the words light.

Even though she was keeping a smile on, Joey looked away from her. "Hailey… Kaiba had every right to throw me outta the window." He took a breath.

"Joey…"

"No, I had been spreading crap about you, and to him directly. He got all protective and did the only thing that made sense to him. I take all the blame."

"Joey, that still doesn't explain throwing you OUT OF A WINDOW! I mean… really, a window—"

"Hailey, you guys got into a fight about this, didn't you?" when she averted her eyes, he took that as a yes. "Look, there are things like this that happen, and I just happened to be one of them. Don't look into it too much, ok? For me, please, just let it lie. I'm lucky to be awake, let alone alive."

Hailey looked straight into his eyes, and saw what she needed to do. "Fine, good luck with your recovery, I'm going to send Katara and Bakura in. Stay well." She blew him a kiss. "See you."

**I wrote this chapter when I was in a fight with Mazakai. We're still in a fight. I'm really not in the mood to tell you to review what you like and what you don't, so just do what you want to do and I'll try and write the next chapter as soon as I can get out of this depression because I don't want it to effect my writing**

**Katara**


	29. Chapter 29

**Easy to Catch On**

**By:**** BlueSoulKLH64 (Katara12)**

**A Yu-Gi-Oh! * Fanfiction **

**Genre:**** Romance (defiantly) and a little humor/general**

**Rated:**** R (see below)**

**A/N:**** the high rating is because of swearing, violence, and very mature scenes. And when I say very mature, I mean all the way, and I mean early on. If you don't like to read that stuff, then exit out of this story right now. If you think that this stuff is freaking awesome, then I welcome you to my shrine! **

***: This isn't just a Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction, it also has Rurouni Kenshin and technically Avatar, but not really.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters. Heck, I don't even own all of the made up ones!**

**Chapter 26- Ancient Visions**

When Hailey got back home, she saw emptiness, and too much of it. She had gone out with her friends for dinner after they had all seen Joey… and after Katara told them that she had to go back to the dojo before Kaoru sent Yahiko on her, and Bakura went with her.

Hailey was mostly able to have a good time, only when Seto or Katara's name got brought up, then she remembered what she had done to both of her best relationships in only the course of a few hours.

She flopped on the bed and slowly began to take off her clothes apathetically. When she finally had her head on the cool pillow, she felt how lonely she was, and decided that the only way to get the feeling away was to make up… with everyone. _First thing tomorrow, I promise._ That was her last thought before sleep came upon her.

_Katara: (Lingering Voice) This haunted face holds no horror in me now. It's in your soul, where the true distortion lies!_

_Kenji: Wait! I think, my dear we have a guest! Sir—_

_Hailey: Seto!_

_Kenji: --this is indeed, an unparalleled delight! I had rather hoped that you would come! And now my wish comes true, you have truly made my night._

_Seto: Free her! Do what you like only free her. Have you now pity?_

_Kenji: Your lover makes a passionate plea!_

_Hailey: Please, Seto, it's useless--_

_Seto: I love her! Does that mean nothing? I love her! Show some compassion—_

_Kenji: THE WORLD SHOWED NO COMPASSION TO ME!_

_Seto: Hailey, Hailey, let me see her!_

_Kenji: Be my guest, sir! Monsieur, I bid you welcome! Did you think that I would harm her? Why would I make her pay for the sins which are yours! ORDER YOUR FINE HORSES NOW, RAISE UP YOUR HAND TO THE LEVEL OF YOUR EYE! NOTHING CAN SAVE YOU NOW,__** EXCEPT PERHAPS HAILEY! **_

_(Kenji turns to Hailey)_

_Kenji: START A NEW LIFE WITH ME! BUY HIS FREEDOM, WITH YOUR LOVE! REFUSE ME AND YOU SEND YOUR LOVER TO HIS DEATH! THIS IS THE CHOICE! __**THIS IS THE POINT OF**__**NO RETURN!**_

_Katara's voice: Past the point of no return- no going back now: our passion-play has now, at last, begun… Past all thought of right or wrong- one final question: how long should we two wait, before we're one? When will the blood begin to race, the sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames at last, consume us…?_

_Hailey: The tears I might have shed for your dark fate grow cold… and turn to tears of HATE!_

_Katara's voice growing stronger: WATCHING ME, WANTING ME, I CAN FEEL YOU PULL ME DOWN, FEARING YOU, LOVING YOU, I WON'T LET YOU PULL ME DOWN!_

_Hailey saw Seto at the edge of her ocean. He swam out to greet her with a life jacket for her in hand. He put it on her and kissed her fully on the mouth. When he released her, the mass killer appeared from the ocean. He had rope in his hands. Hailey tried to scream, but all that happened was her mouth came open. The killer took the rope and choked Seto with it. Seto, instead of going to the black hole, sank to the bottom of the tear-ocean. The killer just waved at her and disappeared in thin air, leaving the ocean to kill her…_

"GOD DAMN IT, NO!" Hailey screamed. She was already sitting straight up in the bed and shivering, not to mention the thunderstorm which added to her frenzy.

She had had the dream, the first dream that had ever shown that Seto meant something to her in her life. She had never had a repeat dream before, so it struck her odd. The other part… she hadn't been able to make sense of it. She wrote it down out of habit, because she was used to Katara checking up on the dream oracles for her whenever she had a strange dream.

All of a sudden, a pain hit her abdomen. She was almost forced to keel over to deal with the pain. Before her eyes blackness came to her, and her last conscious thought was _if Seto were here this never would have happened _before she passes out.

* * *

Katara let herself in the front door with the key that Hailey had given her. "Hailey, I know you're mad at me, and I'm mad at you, but that doesn't mean that you should blow off all your friends for breakfast before we go to the hospital."

No answer.

Katara rolled her eyes. "Yugi was pretty worried about you. I of course thought that you were just being stubborn, so I volunteered to come and get you so maybe we could work… things…"

Katara had been strolling the house looking for Hailey while she was talking aloud, and when she got to the bedroom, she saw the unconscious Hailey. "MY GOD! Hailey!" Katara pulled out her cell phone. "Operator, 911 please!"

"**911 please state your emergency."**

" I just found my friend passed out in her bedroom."

"**Please state you and victim's name."**

"Right. Umm, I'm Katara Himura and the victim is Hailey Ishtar."

"**Please give any noticeable wounds to the victim."**

Katara looked around Hailey. "There's blood below her vaginal area, but she's pregnant so…"

"**Please state the address where the victim is."**

"I don't know the address, but it's the big Kaiba Mansion off of Market Street North in Tokyo."

"**Thank you, an ambulance will be there shortly. You will be expected to ride so you can answer the EMT's questions."**

"Right, thanks." Katara hung up. She looked at Hailey, and noticed how pale and helpless she looked. Katara took Hailey's hand in hers. "Don't let go, Hailey. Whatever drove you to this point, come back and don't let go."

Once the ambulance came, Katara sat next to Hailey on the stretcher and still held Hailey's hand. The EMT's were doing all sorts of tests on her while Katara just sat there in shock. The head looked at her. "You said she was pregnant?"

Katara looked a little panicked "Yes, she found out only a few weeks ago, she can't be that far along…"

The doctor's deep eyes were full of emotion. "Well, we don't have the best equipment or the best docs, but when we took an ultrasound, we didn't find a heartbeat. It could be wrong, but the chances… are not in our favor."

"Do you have any idea what started this?" Katara asked through choking tears.

"The description you gave to 911 almost stated that she lost the baby. But why she passed out… that's really the only mystery. Normally when there's a miscarriage, the woman would feel cramps, and feel the blood trickle out. I'm guessing this one was already in a state of shock—drinking or just scared—and that would make the symptoms larger. Well, here we are, they'll take her to the ER right away. I suggest you stay in the waiting room until the doctor calls for you. You can fill out her paperwork or call he family to do that… I'm really sorry about this."

Katara looked a little relieved at the help that was being provided for Hailey. "Thanks, I'll call her husband, he's in the States right now, and then I'll stay waiting for the doctor." Katara squeezed Hailey's limp hand one last time. "Hold on, White Tiger, hold on."

**~*~~~*~**

**THIS CHAPTER IS FOR PHANTOM OF THE OPERA FANS EVERYWHERE!!!**

**I'm so close to the end I can feel Mazakai glare already.**

**For those who love Seto, you'll be glaring, too.**

**Katara**


	30. Chapter 30

**Easy to Catch On**

**By:**** BlueSoulKLH64 (Katara12)**

**A Yu-Gi-Oh! * Fanfiction **

**Genre:**** Romance (defiantly) and a little humor/general**

**Rated:**** R (see below)**

**A/N:**** the high rating is because of swearing, violence, and very mature scenes. And when I say very mature, I mean all the way, and I mean early on. If you don't like to read that stuff, then exit out of this story right now. If you think that this stuff is freaking awesome, then I welcome you to my shrine! **

***: This isn't just a Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction, it also has Rurouni Kenshin and technically Avatar, but not really.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters. Heck, I don't even own all of the made up ones!**

**Chapter 27-Recoveries**

Katara got back from the lobby where she was calling Seto. She got his voice mail, but she left a message about everything that had happened. She was on her way back to the lobby where she ran into Ryou at the vending machines.

He put his hands on her shoulders. "Hey, I thought you were going to go get Hailey since she wasn't here at breakfast?" he kept ahold of her when he noticed her trembles. "Something's gone wrong, hasn't it? I know you two got in a fight, but still…"

He didn't continue when Katara's first tear since the accident leaked through her crystal eyes. "Ryou, I went to her house, and I was trying to make up, but when I walked into her room, she… she was passed out. And I… I think she lost the baby." Once it was out, Katara couldn't keep the tears in. she wept on Ryou's shoulder until she was better.

_She lost the baby, Katara said. _Bakura thought. _Now all I need to do is get someone back here and the plan will be complete! _

"Ryou, I need to get back to Hailey. Can you tell the others? The doctors going to tell me what happened, and then I need to call Seto…" her voice trailed off when the doctor came out signaling her. "Oh God, wish me luck." She hugged Ryou and went to the doctor.

"Well, how is it?" Katara was wringing her hands unable to keep still.

The doctor gave a grim smile. "Well, Hailey Ishtar is fine… but she did indeed lose the baby. She's on sleeping medication right now, so I'll let you see her when she wakes up. You should go to her family and friends to help them. There's really no need for you here for a few more hours."

Katara grew pale with the information. "Thanks, I'm glad she's ok. I'll go tell her friends; they're here visiting another friend." Katara shook his hand and went to Joey's cubical where she found everyone expect Tristan and Serenity, who were probably seeing Joey.

"Hey, Katara, I thought you were going to get Hailey?" Yugi asked.

Katara gave a look to Ryou, who just held up his hands showing that he didn't tell them. She gave a small smile. "I did. In fact, she's here. I found her unconscious in her room, and I had to ride in the ambulance with her." A tear escaped her eye. She went to go sit next to Ryou. "She…lost the baby. She was covered in blood when I got there, and that's why. She was in shock before she lost it, but she should be better now—they looked at her and gave her a sedative…"

She couldn't continue, so Ryou chimed in. "We should tell Joey, and then go see her."

Yugi shook his head the same time as Katara. "No, we shouldn't tell Joey, who knows how he'll take it considering he's in the hospital because of Hailey…or more like her husband." Yugi shuddered. After all they had been through, Yugi had never seen Seto Kaiba to be fit for a husband, even less Hailey's husband.

"And," Katara put in. "Hailey won't be off her pill for a few more hours, so we really can't go see her right now." She leaned on Ryou. "It was a nice thought, though."

Ryou kissed atop Katara's head. "We'll make sure she's fine."

* * *

Hailey opened her eyes, and saw white. Everything was white, the walls, the carpet, even herself! She drew up from her lying place quickly, and winced when she saw an IV in her arm with blood going in her. She looked up to the only other person in the room. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital. You see, a girl, I think her name was Katara…something, anyway, she came into your house to take you somewhere, and she found you on your bed with a pool of blood around you. Do you remember anything?"

Hailey searched her brain for a memory of the morning:

_Kenji: START A NEW LIFE WITH ME! BUY HIS FREEDOM, WITH YOUR LOVE! REFUSE ME AND YOU SEND YOUR LOVER TO HIS DEATH! THIS IS THE CHOICE! __**THIS IS THE POINT OF**__**NO RETURN!**_

_Katara's voice growing stronger: WATCHING ME, WANTING ME, I CAN FEEL YOU PULL ME DOWN, FEARING YOU, LOVING YOU, I WON'T LET YOU PULL ME DOWN!_

_All of a sudden, a pain hit her abdomen. She was almost forced to keel over to deal with the pain. Before her eyes blackness came to her, and her last conscious thought was if Seto were here this never would have happened before she passes out._

"_Hold on, White Tiger, hold on."_

Hailey had no clue what the scattered thoughts meant. "I think I remember bits and pieced of it, but that's it."

The nurse gave her a weak smile. "It would have been easier on you if you hadn't lost the baby."

Hailey's eyes grew wide. "WHAT did you just say?" Hailey felt dizzy, like she was going to faint.

The nurse gripped Hailey's arm and pushed her down to the bed. "Hailey, the reason you're here is because you lost a baby and you got knocked out." She held her grip firm against the struggling girl. The nurse had dealt with cases like this, but never so young. "You're so young, why would you want a baby, anyway?"

It was the wrong thing to say. Hailey stopped struggling and started crying. "Because… m-my hus-band was hap-happy for me." She stuttered. Then the tears stopped coming. "Well, I thought he was, until he left me to go to America. I don't know when he'll be back, and… and don't know if I want him back."

The nurse was uncomfortable with the way the conversation was going. "Umm, how about I go get the Katara girl and you can talk to her." The nurse quickly left.

* * *

The nurse found Katara with a boy in the waiting room. "She'll see you now." The nurse simply said.

Katara stood up, and then looked at Ryou. "I need to do this first visit alone, ok?"

He squeezed her hand. "I'll be here when you get back."

Katara stood up and went to the room. When she saw Hailey averting her eyes, Katara rushed to her bed. "Hailey, I'm so, so, so sorry for what happened. Between you and Seto, between you and me, and what happened to your baby. I don't want to be mad anymore, it was stupid and never should have happened."

Hailey's eyes turned to fire. "I don't want your pity. You sentenced me to your father's alter-ego's hell. That's all it takes for me."

Katara wouldn't give up. "You're just mad because you lost another baby." Even though the words had sass in it, she said them gently.

"Damn straight! One day you and Ryou will marry, and you'll have a kid, but you won't have it die, and if it does, then that just shows you that you have no right to yell at me in the first place."

"Bu—" Katara wanted to argue, but then she realized the importance of this visit. "Ok, fine. Be mad at me; see if I care. I'm here to tell you that your Ancient Power has shown up, but if you'd rather be mad at me then I'll just leave you in peace." She got up to make a leave.

Right before Katara made it to the door, Hailey asked her question. "Ancient Power? What the hell are you talking about?"

_I've got you right where I need you. _ "So now your interested? Fine, I'll tell you. Once I saw that you had fainted, I knew it had shown itself. You know your millennium item? Its ghost is the one who killed your baby and made you have the nightmare."

"What do you mean killed my baby? And how did you know about the items, you're from Kyoto, aren't you?"

A smile lifted Katara's mouth. "Yes, but I'm the reincarnation of Shueisha, the spirit of the Millennium Scale." Katara showed Hailey the symbol on the back of her neck indicating so. "You'll see that Yugi and Ryou have the same marks. Your brother and sister probably do as well."

"Then how come I don't?" Hailey was very confused. If the scale had chosen her, then how come Katara was the reincarnation?

"The scale works differently. Part of its ghost was the pharaoh's mistress. That's Shueisha. The other part to make the scale balance is a small 'peasant witch' if you will. She did chores for the pharaoh, and ended up becoming a lover of him. Since Shueisha was his official mistress, she was the one who was supposed to bare child. But the witch didn't want her to, so whenever Shueisha were to get pregnant, the witch were to make an oral projection to kill the baby. And in return, if the witch were to be caught with the pharaoh, then Shueisha would turn into her demon form, a white tiger, and harm the witch."

The description didn't help Hailey's thoughts at all. "So then why did you call me White Tiger if that's Shueisha?"

Katara kept explaining. "Because you are the descendent of the Scale, which has two souls in it. I'm just the reincarnation of Shueisha, so I too have a 'demon form,' but it's not a white tiger."

Hailey tried to make sense. "So not only can I leave my body subconsciously, but I can turn into a demon tiger at will?"

Katara laughed. "If only it were really that easy. You have to practice at it, and I don't think you can do the transformation yet. You're too young, and you just found out…so it'll still take a while."

Hailey thought about a few things for a couple moments. "Katara, I'm not mad at you anymore, I just realized that. But one question, how did you know that yesterday was when it happened?"

"Hailey, this Egyptian bond almost makes us sisters. I can sense it, since I've already had to experience it. You probably heard my name somewhere in your dream, and that was when my spirit went to kill the one of your baby's. Understand that I, Katara Himura, had nothing to do with it; I haven't learned to control it yet, but it was all Shueisha's doing. And once we both begin to control it, then no more spirits will be harmed or killed." She sighed and got up to go to the door. "I have to talk to Ryou. He might have something planned for the rest of the day. I'll let Yugi know you're awake; he'll want to see you." She opened the door and was almost out.

Hailey heard something in her head that she didn't think of. "Come back later, Blue Dolphin, I really am not mad."

Katara turned and they both smiled at each other. "We'll settle the whole thing once you're released." She turned around and went.

Whatever that meant, Hailey didn't know. But she was just happy that she had mended one thing that was broken, and hoped she could patch up everything else before they got too out of hand.

**~*~~~*~**

**Well, if you couldn't tell by the context in the story, Mazakai and me have made things up, and I've decided that Seto is a bastard and he deserves to die. Let's take a pole: all who agree with me say so in their review and all who don't say the same thing. I think it'll be interesting seeing both sides, don't you?**

**Katara**


	31. Chapter 31

**Easy to Catch On**

**By:**** BlueSoulKLH64 (Katara12)**

**A Yu-Gi-Oh! * Fanfiction **

**Genre:**** Romance (defiantly) and a little humor/general**

**Rated:**** R (see below)**

**A/N:**** the high rating is because of swearing, violence, and very mature scenes. And when I say very mature, I mean all the way, and I mean early on. If you don't like to read that stuff, then exit out of this story right now. If you think that this stuff is freaking awesome, then I welcome you to my shrine! **

***: This isn't just a Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction, it also has Rurouni Kenshin and technically Avatar, but not really.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters. Heck, I don't even own all of the made up ones!**

**Chapter 28-So Much For Recoveries**

The next day, Yugi saw her first thing in the morning. "Good morning, sunshine!" he said. He bought her flowers and a teddy bear to keep her company.

"You're always thinking, Yugi. Thanks."

A smile appeared on his lips. "I'll always care for my friends when they need it. I hear you mended a friendship last night, did I hear right?"

Hailey thought back at the day before. "Ya, me and Katara found out we go back further than this life." She thought about something that had come to her mind earlier. "I think that's why we were a lot closer when we first met than what happens when two new people meet. You're the pharaoh, and I'm you lover. Interesting."

A blush appeared on Yugi's face. "I guess Katara told you all about that."

A small laugh escaped Hailey's throat. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about! We all have our past lives, the fact that ours are together should be besides the point."

That didn't change how Yugi looked at it. "Well, that's not the big reason why I'm here. I wanted to ask you something." He looked to the floor.

Hailey recognized the involuntary movement almost instantly. "Come one, Yugi, if you can't tell me, your _lover,_ then who can you tell?" she grinned to show she was joking, but got serious when she saw Yugi go pale. "Ok, I'm serious now. What's up?"

"Well," Yugi started. "You are the only one of us who has been through 'that kind of relationship,' and I was wondering…"

"Yugi, please spare me if you want to know what sex is like. Talk to Joey or someone else, just please… there's no way I'd tell you."

Yugi smiled at the comment. "Actually, I was going to tell me if it's worth it. I mean, do you regret it?"

Hailey turned her head. "Sorry, Yugi, I really don't know how to answer that, considering. But if your asking me if you should ask Tea to marry you, then I say: have at it!"

This cheered Yugi up quite a bit. "Huh? Well, thanks, I hope."

"You'll do fine, Yugi. And if you don't, you'll always have your friends to go back to." Hailey looked back at him and smiled.

No matter how Hailey put it, Yugi still wanted to change the subject. "Joey gets out today. He—" Yugi stopped when there was a knock on the door. "That must be him." Yugi got up to get the door.

"Hey, Shorty, glad to see you haven't grown on me while I was out." Joey joked around. "Hey, Hailey, wacha doin in the hospital when I get out? Not like you, girl."

"I'll let you two have a few minutes by yourself." Yugi quickly stepped out of the room.

There was a silence before Hailey decided to break it. "So… I really am glad to see you."

"Ya… me too. Long time, Hailey." Joey sat in the vacant chair beside her bed.

_Well, I might as well get it over with. _"Joey… I still hold what I said to you in your room a few days ago. You didn't deserve—"

"And I still hold what I say. Kaiba did what was logical. I don't blame him, and neither should you. He's—

"Standing right behind you."

Both Joey and Hailey looked up and saw a business man in a white suit with eye's of ice and flame. Joey turned back to Hailey, almost pretending he didn't see Seto. "Don't blame me for saying that. He's always acted on what he thought. Just because he's been married to you doesn't change him. I don't know if anything can. It's how I feel and think, and that's how he does." Joey could almost feel Kaiba's eyes glaring at his back. In the uncomfortable situation, Joey tried to make a quick escape. He looked at his watch. "Well, gee, I told Serenity I'd spend the day with her because she has to go back to our mom's later. I have to go." He gave Hailey's hand a squeeze and leaned close to Hailey's ear. "Good luck with Money Bags, you actually might need it." Then he got out of his chair and walked to the door, deliberately bumping into Seto on the way. "Oops, sorry, Kaiba."

"Wheeler…"

Joey laughed lightly, like his old self. "Wacha gonna do, throw me outta the window?" Joey laughed out loud. "We all know how that went. See ya later, Hailey." Then he left. Or almost did. He turned around at the door way. "Oh ya, hey Kaiba? Can you get me into the tournament that you had me sing for. I mean, I know the past's a little patchy, but still—"

Hailey snickered to herself. She never heard what the rest of Joey's talking was heading towards because Seto slammed the door in his face. She couldn't help but laugh, even if it did get her a glare from him. "What? He's funny, you're mad, I can't help but laugh!"

Seto looked around, and then sat in the chair furthest from Hailey. "So… how did you get yourself in the ICU? You're Miss Careful, how could you have messed up?"

That felt like a slap of the face to Hailey, but she was still able to speak her piece in the same cool voice that he gave her. "Well, Mr. Kaiba, it's quite simple to a business man. Well, at least to a real business man." She heard Seto's quick intake of breath. "It's quite logical for a pregnant woman to break down when her husband leaves her." She leaned her head back on her pillows and never left her eyes off of his.

For a few short seconds, Seto was speechless. "I didn't leave you—"

"LIKE HELL YOU DIDN'T!"

"Oh, you want to fight now, do you?" Seto raised his voice and himself. "How about how you went straight to your FRIEND'S SIDE instead of your LOVER'S? How about the fact that you're making nice with the asshole who was lying about you? Hmm? The fact that I had abroad business is besides the fact; the fact is that you totally deserted me? How about when Kenji died because your brother killed him—"

"HOW ABOUT THE FACT THAT SINCE YOU LEFT, YOU LOST THE ONLY HOPE OF THIS ONE CARRYING YOUR CHILD!?! HOW DOES THAT MAKE **YOU **FEEL, KAIBA? GUESS WHAT? THANKS TO YOU LEAVING, NO ONE WAS THERE TO HELP THE MISCARRIAGE WHEN **I FELL UNCONSCIOUS! **YOU FUCKED UP, **MR. KAIBA, **AND GUESS WHAT? YOU'VE MADE YOUR CHOICE, **YOU'VE PAST THE POINT OF NO RETURN!"**

Thankfully, the hospital walls were sound proof, or else many a doctors would be coming in and wondering what all the shouting was about. It took Seto a while to react to Hailey's outburst. But when he did, she could hear the shaking of anger in his voice. "Remember when we lost our first child, and we fought then? Well, this is different, because YOU lost the child; I had nothing to do with it. So remember how that conversation went? You wanted a divorce, remember? Well now I do. You just wait for your precious little Joey to come back, by then I'll have all of your stuff at your sister's place." So he stood, turned on a heal, and strode out the door.

Once the door was shut closed, Hailey felt tears come. But they weren't tears of sadness; they were tears of _hate._ She saw a white aura envelope her and she gave in. With her powers in control, Hailey Ishtar went away and Shueisha appeared. _I'll show him. I'll make sure he goes back to Hailey._

Outside of the door, Seto let out a sigh of… well, he didn't know what. But then a thought came back to him:

_Hailey walked towards him and put a hot kiss on his lips. "The moment I leave you for good, is when the kiss turns cold." She got her purse on her shoulder, and left around the corner._

_Seto touched his lips; they were still warm._

The present Seto clinched his eyes shut and willed the memory to leave, but he couldn't stop himself from acting upon it. He drew in a silent breath, and his eyes closed, not wanted to see the outside world when he was done. He put his hand on his lips…

They were cold.

**~*~~~*~**

**SCREAMS INSANELY!**

**Oh my God, I cannot believe I just wrote that! I LOVE IT!**

**Haha, really, I twitched when I read it over as proofreading, as in a FELT SORRY FOR THE CHARACTERS! Man, I'm loosing my touch!**

**Anyway, what do you think? I mean, trust me, I can't keep them apart for too long…or can I? The world may never know.**

…**until I post the next chapter, that is!**

**Katara**


	32. Chapter 32

**Easy to Catch On**

**By:**** BlueSoulKLH64 (Katara12)**

**A Yu-Gi-Oh! * Fanfiction **

**Genre:**** Romance (defiantly) and a little humor/general**

**Rated:**** R (see below)**

**A/N:**** the high rating is because of swearing, violence, and very mature scenes. And when I say very mature, I mean all the way, and I mean early on. If you don't like to read that stuff, then exit out of this story right now. If you think that this stuff is freaking awesome, then I welcome you to my shrine! **

***: This isn't just a Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction, it also has Rurouni Kenshin and technically Avatar, but not really.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters. Heck, I don't even own all of the made up ones!**

**Chapter 29-Ending Forever**

When Seto got home, he threw his jacket on the ground and went into the kitchen. He went straight to the liquor closet and got a bottle of whiskey with a shot glass. Filling the glass to the rim, he drank it as though it were tap water.

He was so wrapped up in his own business, he didn't hear Mokuba come in. "hey, big bro, when are we gonna see Hailey? You said—" then Mokuba saw what Seto was doing. "Seto! Why are you drinking? And why aren't you with Hailey?" his eyes started to water. "She didn't… oh please, Seto, please tell me she didn't…?"

"No, Mokuba." Seto said without looking at the boy; he was swamped with guilt of Mokuba finding him in this state. "She's still in the hospital, and I'm afraid that she won't be coming here when she's out. She'll be going to her sister's home, and probably staying there for a long while."

"Why?" the thirteen-year-old asked. "Why can't she stay here?"

_How do I break this to a kid? _"Mokuba… we… got in a fight, and it would be better if we were to stay out of each other's way for a while. Do you understand?"

Though Seto didn't see, Mokuba rolled his eyes. "Jeeze, big bro, I'm not seven anymore; I know what a trial separation is."

It was then that Seto turned around to his little brother, and it was then when Seto saw how old his brother was becoming. Mokuba was now about five foot four, and his raven hair was growing longer, but straighter. He was also growing into his face and loosing and roundness of it. It was then when Seto saw that he was talking to… a teenager. "Well, then, I'll just make sure that you are able to see Hailey before she's released ok?"

Mokuba hugged his older brother. "Thanks. Oh, and Marik wants me over again. Just for tomorrow, but I can go, right? I mean, you don't have a grudge on them, right?"

At that point in time, Seto just wanted to be left alone. "Sure, you can go. Just tell me when your leaving and don't get killed. Other than that, why don't you call Jillian or someone? I have some business to take care of."

Mokuba didn't need telling twice. He pulled out his cell phone and was already dialing while he was walking out of the room.

Seto looked back to his liquor glass that was half way full, and when he knew that Mokuba was no where in hearing range, he hurled it to the other wall 20 feet away. It shattered into so many pieces, and Seto didn't even wince when the crystal broke. He was breathing hard, trying to control himself. "Why did you have to push me here, Hailey?" he muttered under his breath. "Why did you have to make me push you out of my life, just to make me even more miserable?"

After traveling internationally, panicking half to death over his wife, arguing with said wife, getting an implied trial separation, and dealing with Mokuba, Seto Kaiba did the only logical thing that came to him. He flopped on the couch in his office and fell asleep before he hit the pillow.

* * *

It was a stormy night at Ryou's house in Domino. Katara didn't feel like going back to the dojo just then, so she called her folks and told them she was staying with Ryou…in a different room, of course. Everything around her was dark with the occasional lighting when lightning struck. Katara Himura was scared in her bed when she was supposed to be sleeping. She kept on putting her hand to her mouth to keep her from screaming aloud when the thunder shook the house.

Despite her attempts, Ryou found himself awoken to a noise that sounded like muffled shouts. It could have just been the dream he was having before, but even when he was wide awake and listening, he heard the sound. 'It must be Katara' he thought. 'She's the only other one in the house.' So he got out of bed and went across the hall to see if he could see what was wrong.

"Katara, what's wrong?" Ryou asked. He went into her room without asking, since her door was open. He went to her bed where she was and asked her the question.

"I had a bad dream, that's all." Katara lied. She knew she was lying, but it embarrassed her that she was still afraid of thunder storms.

"Katara, you don't lie well, so why don't you tell me the truth." Ryou touched her hand, and felt how cold it was before she flinched at the touch.

"It's nothing, just that--" thunder struck right then. "I HATE THUNDERSTORMS!" Katara screamed. She didn't mean to, only that the thunder took her by surprise and since she wasn't able to scream before, everything lashed out. "I can't stand them! All the thunder keeping me awake and the lightning making sure that I can't close my eyes, it gets to me."

"Here now." Ryou said. He drew her in and held her close. "It's okay to be afraid, but it's not okay to keep it in. Why didn't you scream earlier or come and wake me? I wouldn't have laughed or anything." he put his hand on her raven hair. "Sooner or later you're going to have to accept that I will be there for you forever."

"My parent always said that if your scared, keep it too yourself. Don't let anyone know you fear or help you, because you have to do it on your own."

"Well that's not true." Ryou said, holding her back a little to see her face. "Anyone can help you if you let them. And even if they can't they can still comfort you, can't they?"

Katara thought about it for a moment. "Even so, in my case I'd need a lot of comfort. Ever since the crash, ever since my brother was afraid, ever since I've heard the first crack of thunder, I've been afraid. I need something, but I don't know what."

"Here now." Ryou said. "Here now, don't be afraid, I'm here." he drew her close. Closer than he had before. A little hesitant, he stopped right in front of her lips. "I'll comfort you until you can get to sleep."

He kissed her. He tried to make it as gentle as he could, and was. He kept the kiss on her lips only, soothing her in a way that words couldn't.

She felt the effort and warmth of the kiss. She responded to it, trying to stay calm and not take things out of proportion. It was like taking a soother; only it stimulated her in the same way. "Ryou." she whispered. She clung to him like a helpless child.

Right when Ryou thought there was no more gentleness in him, that he'd be careless or start to ravish her if he didn't stop, he lifted his lips from hers. He watched her eyes open slowly, as if trying to savor the moment. "Katara, get some sleep if you can. Don't be afraid; I'm here."

"Stay with me."

The simple three words meant so much to him. He lifted her just enough to put himself under the coverlet she was sleeping under. He pulled her close and snuggled his face in her hair. "You'll sleep now?"

"Yes." she whispered. She was comfortable in his embrace. She drifted in his arms in only moments.

He felt it exactly when she left her conscious state, and he finally started to drift himself. 'Never forget the moment.' he thought. 'Never forget what it was like to hold Katara Himura in your arms before you had to give her over.'

With that thought, he left his conscious state of mind, and let his other side take over.

* * *

Marik was awakened from a deep sleep with a smell of flesh. He also recognized a karma that wasn't supposed to be in his bedroom. Sitting up on his futon, he saw the gleam. A gleam that only a millennium item can let off. Marik quickly stood up, not bothering to cover his back that had the spell on it. "So, we meet again."

"So we do." The intruder spoke. He stepped into the light so he could be recognized. "Though I am not here to bargain for your priceless item. I'm here to gain an accomplice."

"Now why would I help you?" Marik spat out, grabbing the rod and locking his elbow forward. "When I know that you haven't changed since we first met at the temple."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Again, we will bargain on the items later, right now I seek the help of your incarnation." The ring grew a strong yellow beam around it. "I can force him out of you, you know."

Marik decided enough was enough. He let Malik out willingly and let the rod glow bright ultra blue. "We'll just see about that."

But before Malik to send a beam to his opponent, Bakura sent a ray to Malik. The ray knocked him unconscious. "Foolish boy and his insubordination. That's what you get for passing your item down through generations." He grabbed the rod and Marik's body in a fireman's carry and went out the way he came in.

**~*~~~*~**

**I'm in such a good mood!**

**Well of course, I just spent the night with a hot, evil guy, what would you expect? I can't wait for you guys to read the next part, I've already started on it, and I really think your going to like it!**

**Katara**

4


	33. Chapter 33

**Easy to Catch On**

**By:**** BlueSoulKLH64 (Katara12)**

**A Yu-Gi-Oh! * Fanfiction **

**Genre:**** Romance (defiantly) and a little humor/general**

**Rated:**** R (see below)**

**A/N:**** the high rating is because of swearing, violence, and very mature scenes. And when I say very mature, I mean all the way, and I mean early on. If you don't like to read that stuff, then exit out of this story right now. If you think that this stuff is freaking awesome, then I welcome you to my shrine! **

***: This isn't just a Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction, it also has Rurouni Kenshin and technically Avatar, but not really.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters. Heck, I don't even own all of the made up ones!**

**Chapter 30- Evil Spirits B**

"_HOW ABOUT THE FACT THAT SINCE YOU LEFT, YOU LOST THE ONLY HOPE OF __**THIS ONE**__ CARRYING YOUR CHILD!?! HOW DOES THAT MAKE __**YOU **__FEEL,__** KAIBA**__? GUESS WHAT? THANKS TO YOU LEAVING, NO ONE WAS THERE TO HELP THE MISCARRIAGE WHEN __**I FELL UNCONSCIOUS! **__YOU FUCKED UP, __**MR. KAIBA, **__AND GUESS WHAT? YOU'VE MADE YOUR CHOICE, __**YOU'VE PAST THE POINT OF NO RETURN!"**_

_Thankfully, the hospital walls were sound proof, or else many a doctors would be coming in and wondering what all the shouting was about. It took Seto a while to react to Hailey's outburst. But when he did, she could hear the shaking of anger in his voice. "Remember when we lost our first child, and we fought then? Well, this is different, because YOU lost the child; I had nothing to do with it. So remember how that conversation went? You wanted a divorce, remember? Well now I do. You just wait for your precious little Joey Wheeler to come back, by then I'll have all of your stuff at your sister's place." So he stood, turned on a heal, and strode out the door._

_Here we stand_

_Worlds apart, hearts broken in two, two, two _

_Sleepless nights_

_Losing ground_

_I'm reaching for you, you, you_

_Seto thought he was still in his office, but when he opened his eyes he saw Hailey in their bedroom singing. It confused Seto for a moment because he thought she'd still be in the hospital. Hailey was staring right at him, but when he tried to talk, no voice came. He was just forced to watch._

_Feelin' that it's gone_

_Can change your mind_

_If we can't go on_

_To survive the tide live divides_

_Seto still couldn't understand what was happening. All of a sudden,_ _the scene changed, and Hailey was on a stage, and someone who Seto didn't recognize right away was with her. He was now singing to the man on stage, even though Seto was now part of the crowd._

_Someday love will find you_

_Break those chains that bind you_

_One night will remind you_

_How we touched_

_And went our separate ways_

_Hailey was now singing to Seto on stage. Now Seto was also on stage. Again, he had no clue how he had gotten there, but it was there where he recognized the other man on the stage. And when Seto found out, he got an ember burning in his stomach and anger building in his eyes._

_If he ever hurts you_

_True love won't desert you_

_You know I still love you_

_Through we touched_

_And went our separate ways_

_It was the one and only Zach Fromm. Zach Fromm was there saying that Seto wasn't worthy of being Hailey's true love. But… Zach was dead, wasn't he?_

_Troubled times_

_Caught between confusions and pain, pain, pain_

_Distant eyes_

_Promises we made were in vain, vain, vain_

_If you must go, I wish you love_

_You'll never walk alone_

_Take care my love_

_Miss you love_

_Now the scene changed again. Seto didn't recognize where he was, but he recognized Hailey right away. Seto's only logical thought of location was a whore house in a bar. She was already half-way naked, and Seto saw that all he had on was a pair of boxers. But when Hailey started to sing again, she started to stand up, put on her clothes, and leave him. He tried to go after her, but again, he couldn't move._

_Someday love will find you_

_Break those chains that bind you_

_One night will remind you _ _how we touched_

_And went our separate ways_

_They were back in there bedroom, and thankfully, Zach was no where to be seen. But it was then when Seto realized that he was wrong, and that he had to do something to tell her that. It was then when Seto had overcome his will power and was able to talk—well, sing—the next part to show her._

_If I ever hurt you_

_True love won't desert you_

_You know I still love you_

_Through we touched_

_And went our separate ways_

_He wanted her to understand so badly. He was walking to her. And when he was only a few steps from reaching her, she started to move away. Even though he kept on moving towards her, she kept on moving away until it was almost to hard to hear her._

_If you must go, I wish you love_

_You'll never walk alone_

_Take care my love_

_Miss you love_

_She kept saying that phrase until she was so far away, she vanished. Then Seto's whole world went black. There was one tune that was going through his brain when he started to return to consciousness. _

"I still love you, girl." Seto was saying half asleep. "I really love you girl. And if I ever hurt you, true love won't…"

Seto fully woke up and sat up, trying to comprehend what he had been saying and what he was saying.

"desert… you… no… no."

"I won't desert you, Hailey." Seto whispered. "no matter how mad I've made you, I will never desert you."

_Take care, my love. Miss you, love._

Seto could have sworn he had actually heard Hailey say that.

* * *

At four o'clock in the morning, Marik found himself in a graveyard. _What in Hell am I doing here?_

"Hello, Marik." An eerie voice came from a distant place.

The first thing Marik did in defense is stand up abruptly and grab his rod. "Who goes there?" Marik asked shining his rod around the graveyard.

"It's me, Marik." The same eerie voice came. "I'm here to bring back an old friend, and I need your help." Though Marik couldn't see where the voice was coming from, he was able to see a glow from behind a tombstone.

Instinct had Marik going towards the glow. Once he was a few feet away from it, he was able to remember who it was. Instantly, Marik made his rod glow with power, trying to surprise his enemy.

"I know you're there, Marik, so why don't you just put down your rod and come join me?" the eerie voice said. Bakura stood up from behind the tombstone with his ring already glowing. Without a moments notice, the ring had shot out a power and made Marik shoot back into another tombstone and it restricted him there. Bakura casually walked up to him and took the rod, making it face Marik. "I'm not afraid to use it, you know. I could control your mind as easily as I could kill you."

But instead, Bakura put it in his belt loop. And for some reason, that made Marik laugh. "Fool, why don't you just kill me?" _Please let him_ Marik prayed._ Please let him kill me so he won't release the evil again. So that my family and the ancient powers stay in the hands of good, please let him kill me. _

That made Bakura smirk. And not just smirk, that made Bakura laugh! "And you call me the fool? I shall not even grace that with an intelligible remark. Besides," Bakura said shrugging a shoulder. "I know it would only be a blessing for you if I were to. So why don't we just commence this little project, shall we?"

You do know who's grave this is, don't you?" Bakura said. "It's the little friend you vanquished a little more than half a year ago. And you do know why you have to be here, right?" not even waiting for an answer, "You have to be here because you killed him, meaning that you are the only person who can bring him back. Now," Bakura got out the rod and used it on Marik. He held it straight until he saw Marik's eyes dilate and his head to droop. "Now, I want you to say the incantation."

"Oh, God's of Egypt," Marik started. "I ask you to return a sin."

"Go on." Bakura urged.

"A sin which never should have been committed in the first place." Marik's head was fully up, and even though his thoughts were still free, he could not stop his mouth from forming the words. "I ask of you to take back this sin and revive the life of Kenji Himura."

"Yes, now why do you want his soul back in his body?" Bakura pressed onto the mid-controlled being.

"He needs to help save the world from a peril, a peril that only he can defeat."

"Yes, YES! Now! Send him back!" Bakura shouted.

"Oh, God's of Egypt! Please return him, and you will see the world TRANSFORM!"

"YES!" Bakura shouted. "Thank you, my dummy. Now you may return to your own state." Of course, when Bakura lifted the spell, Marik fell to the ground unconscious. But when the ground started erupting, Bakura just kept on cheering. "OH YES, MY LORD! THANK YOU FOR THIS!"

And then it all happened. A light emerged from the ground, and then the ground split. And then finally, a hand thrust into the light.

"Welcome back, my brother." Bakura said as he began to pull the hand into the world.

**~*~~~*~**

**THE CHAPTER IS FOR JOURNEY FANS EVERYWHERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**So, who do you think his brother is? To me, I think it's obvious, so it might be obvious to you, too. I don't know, but for those of you who don't know, you'll just have to wait until I post the next chapter. Oh well, and for those of you who think you know who it is, post your reviews and we'll see who's right and who's… well, not.**

**Katara**

5


	34. Chapter 34

**Easy to Catch On**

**By:**** BlueSoulKLH64 (Katara12)**

**A Yu-Gi-Oh! * Fanfiction **

**Genre:**** Romance (defiantly) and a little humor/general**

**Rated:**** R (see below)**

**A/N:**** the high rating is because of swearing, violence, and very mature scenes. And when I say very mature, I mean all the way, and I mean early on. If you don't like to read that stuff, then exit out of this story right now. If you think that this stuff is freaking awesome, then I welcome you to my shrine! **

***: This isn't just a Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction, it also has Rurouni Kenshin and technically Avatar, but not really.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters. Heck, I don't even own all of the made up ones!**

Chapter 31- A Reason to Forgive

Hailey woke up from a night of restless sleep. She was still in the hospital, and when she turned towards the door, she found out what had woken her up.

"Let me go! I want to see her!" a young voice came from the hallway.

"I can't let you, it's not visiting hours and you're not immediate family. So if you'll just follow me to the waiting room then you can see her in a few hours." The female voice was stern, but Hailey recognized it as the nurse that usually treated her, and the other as Mokuba.

"Do you know who you're talking to? I can have your job in two seconds!" Mokuba said. "My brother is the CEO of KaibaCorp, aka, Seto Kaiba, making me MOKUBA! And if you don't let me into that room, then I'll make sure you never get another job in Japan as long as you live!"

"Child, what you are doing is violating privacy laws." The nurse was about to give up defeated.

But Hailey didn't know that, and she wanted to have a little fun. So she pushed the emergency button and sure enough the nurse who was yelling at Mokuba came rushing in. "Miss Ishtar, I see you're awake. What can I do for you?"

Hailey smiled innocently. "I forgot to tell you that I'm having a visitor come early. His name is Mokuba Kaiba and because of his schedule this was the only time he could come. You don't mind, do you?"

The nurse had a glare in her eyes before she was able to control it. "Of course, Miss Ishtar, he just happens to be here now." She backed out of the room and went to find Mokuba who was on his cell phone. "You don't need to call your brother; she'll see you now." The nurse passed him and went to the other side of the hospital so she wouldn't be bothered by them again.

Mokuba got off the phone with Jillian and smiled to himself. _Works every time._ Then he went to Hailey's door and opened it. "Hey! How come I just now am getting around to seeing you?"

Hailey smiled. "And a hello to you to, Mokuba. How's Jillian?" Hailey didn't know why Mokuba was here; especially with the way things were going between her and Seto. But maybe he was passing on a message from Seto because we all know that Seto it a big, obnoxious fool.

"She's just my friend now-a-days. Ever since I transferred out of my tutor, I never see her anymore so I cut it off. Now there's a girl at DMS, Jenna-Lynn, and she's been looking at me, so I might give her a shot."

Hailey laughed. Oh, what she would give to be thirteen again. Even though she'd still be in Egypt and guarding the tombs, it was a wonderful age because one of the servants, Cye Sheii, would come down and keep her company. "Well then, best of luck to you. Now, what's brings you here?"

Mokuba sat down on the chair right next to her. "Hailey, whatever Seto might have said to you, he doesn't mean it. I know he doesn't because he loves you." Mokuba took Hailey's hand to try and make his point. "Do you know what he did when he came home from seeing you? He started drinking. And then after that, he flung his glass to the other side of the room—I heard the crash all the way in the entrance hall—and started mumbling to himself. I know he misses you, you just have to give him time."

Hailey sighed. "But how long do I have to wait, Mokuba? He said he'd have all of my stuff moved to my sisters before I'm out of here, which is going to be in a couple of days. I don't have time TO wait."

Mokuba was quiet for the longest time, and then out of nowhere, he sprang up. "Just leave that to me. I'll see you around, Hailey." Then he rushed out of the room without a second glance back.

The door opened soon enough with Yugi and Joey entering. Yugi had a smile on his face and Joey had a look that didn't have emotion. "Hey, Hailey." Yugi saluted. "How are you doing this morning?

"I'm fine, but a little stressed out." Hailey sighed. What was the use ignoring it? She didn't want to move out nor did she want Seto to make her. "The whole housing situation for me is not looking good."

"You know you're always welcome with any of us." Yugi continued, wondering why Joey still hadn't spoken. "Tea would be glad to have you for a few months…until you were able to situate yourself."

The room remained silent for a few moments because Hailey didn't have an answer for the remark and Joey still was silent. Although Yugi had noticed that Joey never took his eyes off of Hailey. "Umm, am I missing something?" Yugi scratched the back of his head. "Maybe I should leave you two alone…"

"Ya, why don't you do that, Yugi. Why don't you get us something to drink for the road and I'll see you in a minute." Joey finally spoke, still not taking his eyes off of Hailey.

"Umm, ok, don't be too long." Yugi rushed out because he could feel the tension in the room and it was choking him.

Back inside the room, the staring still continued. "Joey," Hailey started slowly, "why is Yugi getting drinks for the road if you both only live a few blocks away?"

Joey stepped closer to the bed, until he had her hand in his. It was shaking slightly, but only just. "Hailey, I don't know who I am. Ever since that fall, ever since you were living with Kaiba, ever since you started going to DHS, I haven't known who I was. I get back from Duelist Kingdom and then you and your family show up. I can't get used to it, and I can't find myself." Joey took her other hand in his and he still hadn't broken the eye contact.

"I don't understand…" Hailey said.

"Damn it!" Joey exclaimed, reeling back from her and pacing from the door and back, running his hands through his hair. "I'm trying to put this simply and you keep on making it so difficult." He looked at her again and came back to her. "Hailey, I'm not trying to hurt you." He stated and he grabbed her hands again and kneeling at her side. "Hailey, Himura and Sagara are going to China to figure out their problems and try and discover a few things about themselves. Yugi and I are coming with them."

Hailey couldn't speak; she was in such shock.

Joey looked down. "I'm not expecting you to understand why I'm just telling you. I'll be gone for three months. I'll write to you when I can but I'm going to try and be busy as much as possible. I'm sorry, Hailey, but I have to go." He got up, kissed her cheek, and left for the door.

"Joey!"

He turned around right as he was about to open the door. "Don't make this anymore difficult than it already is, Hailey." But soon enough he felt a hand on his shoulder. "God damn it, Hailey, you know I already have feelings for you, stop trying to—"

She turned him around and gave him a smart kiss on the lips. "You've been a brother to me, Joey." She whispered. "And I, too, have feelings for you. I'm not stopping you, I'm just giving you a reason to come back." She hugged him close and tears started to come out. "Find yourself, please, Joey. But come back when you have. That's all I ask of you."

He hugged her back and kissed the top of her head. "I can promise you that, Hailey." He held her tight for another moment and then exited out the door.

Unusually enough, once the door closed Hailey felt as if she finally understood herself. Finding her purse she got out her cell phone. "Mokuba…ya, don't do anything about Seto just yet, I'm coming home and I want to deal with him personally."

* * *

Hailey got to the mansion and slammed the door behind her. "SETO KAIBA YOU COME HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Hailey yelled.

"Oh, shit." Seto murmured from his office as he went towards the yell.

**~*~~~*~**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!**

**I know, I'm a bitch, get used to it.**

**Sorry it's so short. You see, I was going to put the next chapter in this one, but I found out I couldn't do that. Hey! We're dwindling down to the end of the story, so your chance to post a comment is coming to an end as well. Use your time wisely as will I.**

**~Katara**


	35. Chapter 35

**Easy to Catch On**

**By:**** BlueSoulKLH64 (Katara12)**

**A Yu-Gi-Oh! * Fanfiction **

**Genre:**** Romance (defiantly) and a little humor/general**

**Started:**** February 12, 2005**

**Finished:**** May 3, 2006**

**Rated:**** R (see below)**

**A/N:**** the high rating is because of swearing, violence, and very mature scenes. And when I say very mature, I mean all the way, and I mean early on. If you don't like to read that stuff, then exit out of this story right now. If you think that this stuff is freaking awesome, then I welcome you to my shrine! **

***: This isn't just a Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction, it also has Rurouni Kenshin and technically Avatar, but not really.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters. Heck, I don't even own all of the made up ones!**

Chapter 32- Unforgivable Endings (LEMON)

Hailey had her hands in fists and her legs were spread shoulders width apart. She was prepared for war. "What the hell is your problem?" Hailey asked as she saw Seto walk towards her.

"Who said I had a problem?" Seto was ready for combat, even though his voice was smooth and calm.

"I did, and you know why? Because we're fighting over some trivial thing that you've thrown me out for!"

"Do you think I didn't have a reason to?" Seto asked, his voice going up as he accused. "I do recall you were trying to blame the miscarriage on me."

"Why, yes, Mr. Kaiba, I believe I did." Hailey smirked to herself when she saw Seto wince at her use of his proper name. "And I don't regret it, either. For the record, I came here for a fight, and I fight's what I'm going to get."

"Well how are you going to do that, Miss Ishtar, when I have no desire to fight with you?" just by saying this a plan was starting to be devised in Seto's head. "In fact, I feel a bit hungry, and wish to have a meal. You may join me if you wish…" he gestured with his hand and wandered towards the kitchen.

"You will NOT walk away from me." Hailey didn't know where to step; she felt like she was on foreign ground.

"You don't own me, you know. I'm not a mutt and I can do as I please. The fact that I want a fuckin' sandwich should be beside the point. If you don't want me to walk away from you then you can follow. That'll put you in your own place."

He had anticipated the slap. What he hadn't anticipated was the force and hurt behind it. He turned around to her and was surprised to see tears in her eyes. "You'll not insult me in such a manner, Seto, I won't have it." Her hands were shaking and her legs felt weak. Ashamed to have the tears fall in front of him, but too proud to wipe them, she stood her ground as much as she could.

"What made you think that I wanted to?" he didn't go towards her and yet he didn't retreat.

"Why else would you do such a thing?" Hailey didn't want it to be this hard to talk to him. She wanted to fight—lash out and draw blood. "Damn you, Seto, I don't want to analyze you; I want to know why you kicked me out and I want to know why you're acting like this."

And now, Seto came to her, he put his hands on her arms and looked deeply into her eyes. "I never stopped loving you, I only responded to you by the only way I could. The fact that it hurt you was accidental."

"Bullshit." Hailey muttered. She looked down not wanting to face him. "If that were true, then we wouldn't be in this mess, if that were true you wouldn't have lied to me."

"Why do you keep on thinking that I lied to you? What proof do you have that I lied to you, and what gives you the jurisdiction to accuse me in such a matter?" he backed up and made sure he was looking down on her as in to show his power. "Give me proof that I lied to you, then I'll listen to what you have to say and I'll let you alone if that's what you wish."

"You left me."

"And I told you why, as well. I had a business engagement that I had to go to."

Hailey smirked. "Only that's where your lie comes in. I talked to Mr. Belkin a few days back, you know, the executive of the branch in the U.S.? Apparently, you were not needed there as much as you let on, meaning that you lied that it was NECESSARY for you to go, meaning that you had other reasons to go, most likely the fact that you wanted to get away from me." The tears came again. "You didn't want to talk with me or deal with me, so you left…instead of trying to work things out." All of her anger had been deflated by now and was sadness, depression, and stress. "And that's what hurts most of all; the fact that you couldn't trust me enough—or tolerate me enough—to be able to talk about it."

She gave a teary laugh. "And to think with a few yells I thought we could work things out. Shows how much of a dreamer I am. I'm sorry to have bothered you, Mr. Kaiba, I'll just be on my way now." She turned to make her leave.

She didn't expect to have a hand on her shoulder before she even made two steps. And she also didn't expect the voice that belonged to the owner of the hand to speak. "No."

* * *

Bakura and the "honored guest" were still in the grave yard. Marik had been disposed of and left unconscious. When he woke up he'd find himself in Domino Park and with a very large headache. But for now, that was the least of Bakura's problems. He guest was testing out all of his muscles, making sure he could move and was still functional.

He looked up at Bakura. "You're spell works wonders. I had many sword scars on my wrists and now they're gone."

"Heh." Bakura laughed. "Don't thank me, it was just one of you're sister's spells. And I'm sure you'll be seeing her enough to thank her." He looked into his sack and found what he needed. "Now, as for the next step…"

"Next step to what?" Kenji—being dead and all—missed out on the master plan.

"Aren't you mad at a certain someone for bringing on your death?"

Kenji, being only a mere teenager while Bakura was 20, was a little slow on the uptake. "Ummm, Marik?"

"And…who has connections with Marik?" Bakura tried not to be displeased with his apprentice.

"Ummm, Katara?"

"NO YOU IDIOT!" Bakura yelled before he could stop himself. "I mean, yes, he does have connections with her, but what about MARIK'S family?"

"Oh." Kenji realized. "Well, there's Hailey—"

"Stop." Bakura rolled his eyes realizing that he'd have to take baby steps with him. "And who is connected to Hailey?"

"…Seto?"

Bakura sighed a sigh of relief. "Yes. So here's the plan. I'm going to take the puppet strings off of you and we're both going to slowly make Marik's life a living hell. We'll kill off, Seto, then your family, then Hailey, and then by the time we kill off the rest of his important contacts, he'll self-terminate. Do you understand?"

"What do you mean you'll take the puppet stings off of me?"

Bakura fisted his hands into his hair. "Can you not stay on topic for even a minute?"

Kenji smirked. "Answer my question and I'll answer yours."

Again, Bakura rolled his eyes. "Do you really think you have control over your impulse hatred? I've put a few…boundaries on you to keep you in check. Now, once I want to spell to go onto Seto, I'll life the boundaries and we can kill mercilessly."

"Ok, then, I understand completely."

"About fuckin' time!"

* * *

Hailey just stood there in her place. "What did you say?"

Seto turned her around. "I said no." He let in a breath and then started. "Life's been hell without you. I seriously don't think I could actually function without you all together. I don't want you to leave when I could have you right now." He smirked a bit and came closer to her body. "When I could take you right now."

"Don't you dare think I'm going to come to you easily, Seto Kaiba." But her mouth was already willing and wanted to take in as much as she could. The kiss was hot and the thrust behind it form both of them was powerful.

She heard him mutter an oath. "Here. Now. I don't care what you think because I'm going to have you now." He plunged back to her mouth and this time took her to the floor.

They fell on the floor together, with the sunlight streaming through the windows and the shadows dancing in the corners. The weight of him thrilled her, the hard lines of his body pressing hers onto the tile. Their mouths met again in a kiss that was near violent with greed, then went on and on with tongues hotly tangled, teeth nipping.

She wanted all, then more. Everything, then the impossible. And knew with him she'd find it.

She molded herself to him, unwilling to take the passive role now. The rough movements made her head spin, her breath come out on moaning laughter. Oh God, she was free. And alive, so alive. In her rush to feel flesh, she tugged at his shirt, popping buttons off the elegant silk.

He was swallowing her moans, his own, fed on them as they slid over another two feet of tile. She was tugging his shirt out of his waistband, struggling to drag it down his arms, gasping for air, sobbing for more as finally, finally her hands found flesh.

His muscles quivered under her hands. She could feel his heart pounding, as wildly as hers. It was just sex. It solved mother, proved nothing. But God help her, she didn't care.

Her purple cotton shirt caught on her wrists at the cuffs and for a moment she was bound by it, thrilling, helpless as he shoved her back against the floor and feasted on her breasts. "Oh yes," she whispered when he ripped the sleeve of her blouse altogether. "Hurry!"

He couldn't have slowed the pace any more that he could stop time. His quick and clever hands were rough as they yanked off her bra, then filled themselves with her breasts. She still had her Egyptian tan, even though it had been forever since she had been there.

When touch wasn't enough, he twisted her under him again and devoured.

She cried out, arching as his lips and teeth and tongue laid siege to her. Her nails dug into his back, scraped along the tensed ridge of muscle as shock waves of pleasure swarmed through her body. Sensations slammed into her in a riotous confusion of glorious aches and dark delights and raw nerves.

"Now. Now. Right now."

But his mouth streaked down her torso. Not yet. Not nearly yet.

He yanked the painstaking blue jeans down her hips and plunged his tongue into the center of the driving heat. She came instantly, violently, all but paralyzing them both with the glory of it. She sobbed out his name, her fingers tangling in his hair as release built back to need, and need ground desperately toward demand.

Her body was a miracle, a work of art, with long legs and torso, golden tanned skin, quivering muscles. He wanted to savor it, to lick his way up, then down again. He wanted to bury his face in that free fall of hair until he was deaf and blind.

The animal inside him clawed frantically for freedom. He wanted a war, vicious, primal, and savage. And found it in him, in her feral response and demand. His fingers rushed down gently stroking all he could.

Her mouth streaked over his face, his throat, her hands dug into his hips, tore at his clothes, and drove him mad. She clawed at him now, her nails raking down his back. The sounds she made, primitive groans, wanton cries, and throaty whimpers, called to his blood. When she went limp, he lifted her by the hips, blind and deaf to everything but the mindless need to take and take and take. Each violent stroke was a possession.

_Mine._

"More." He panted it out. "Stay with me. Come back."

"I can't." Her hands slid off his damp shoulders. Her mind and body drained.

"Take more."

They rolled again, wrestling over the floor and tormenting each other with nips and gropes.

Vision blurred, lungs burned as another orgasm erupted, raging through her system, spiking it with outrageous energy. Her breath was a series of short screams burning in her chest, her boy unbearably awake to every touch, every taste.

His face seemed to swim over hers, then came into focus, every feature distinct as if etched with a diamond on glass. Their breath mingled, her hips arched up. And he drove into her.

All movement stopped for one humming and timeless instant. Joined, with him buried deep inside her, they watched each other. Slowly, in one long stroke, she took her hands down his back, then gripped his hips.

Together, they began to move, the speed building and rising, bodies slick with sweat sliding, pleasure tumbling over pleasure until it battered the system and overpowered the mind.

All, and then more, she thought dizzily as she climbed toward the peak. Everything, then the impossible. She found it as she clamped herself around him and shattered.

* * *

Bakura set up the ceremonial circle for casting spells and curses. "Kenji, are you done spreading the powder?"

Bakura had let out the boundaries only moments ago and you could see the difference. "In all the places needed and then some. Let us hurry for I can't wait to kill that bastard."

Bakura was very pleased with how evil his apprentice could be. "Now, let us become our ultimate selves and go to the other world." With Bakura's hands at Kenji's temples, he transported both of them to the shadow realm where the circle was now glowing in power.

Both of them grabbed a torch of flames and started chanting.

_Sorge il sol_

_Che fai tu_

_Che fai lassù_

Hailey was starting to sit up now that she could feel her body. She had forgotten how good it felt to be with him ever since the pregnancy and miscarriage. She looked at Seto who was next to her on his stomach. But when he sensed her movement, his hand just conveniently found its way towards her breast. "Nope. Sorry, pal, you've had your fun." She tried to snake away but he grabbed her by the waist and drew her close to him. She snuggled in deep. "So does this mean that we're all made up?

_Se dormi, svegliati_

_È primavera_

Seto gently nipped her neck, feeling warmth consume his body. "Yes, this means that we're back together…if that's what you want, that is."

"Of course it's what I want." Hailey said to his chest. "It's what I've always wanted, no matter how much we fight."

Seto gave a little smirk. "We all can't be perfect, you know. Some of us were meant to fight."

_Se vegli_

_Lévati: vienne a gioir_

_Sorge il sol_

_Che fai tu_

_Che fai lassù_

"So does that mean…that you still love me?" Hailey whispered, hoping for one answer and afraid to hear another.

It actually took Seto a few moments to answer that question. "I admire you greatly. If it weren't for your leadership and controlling personality, then it'd be weeks before we even thought about making up. I don't know if I would have fallen for you if it weren't for that." He paused for a few seconds. "I still go with what I had said before: I never stopped loving you."

He kissed her hair and it gave him another warm pulse. And all the time Hailey was smiling, glad of the answer.

_È tempo venuto di correre ancor_

_Campi stellanti, di mille colori_

_Canti, di cogliere fiore, di ber lungo I_

_Rivi, d'avere nel_

_Cor le gioie d'amor!_

"Well, then since you threatened to send my stuff to my sister's, I'm going upstairs to make sure everything is still there." She got into a cat stretch and then went walking—naked—up the stairs. "And then if you're still in that same position, I'll just stand right here on the landing and marvel your cute ass." She smiled and blew him a kiss.

Seto sighed in relief that the tension between them was finally over. It'd still take a few weeks to knock down the rest of the barriers, but with what he had planned, they would have a long time to sort that out. He fingered a small navy blue velvet box in his discarded pants pocket. "Just a matter of time, now." He said to himself, hoping that Hailey would come back to him soon enough.

But out of nowhere, he heard a little voice in his head. Or was it outside his head? He couldn't tell, but he heard chanting of some sort. The warmth in his body was consuming him, almost making it hard to breath. The chanting was getting louder, he was almost sure it was coming from an outside source. But with every louder verse, his pants became louder and it became even harder to breath. "Hailey…Help…Me!"

* * *

Bakura was trying very hard to control his manic laughter, for if he did laugh, the spell would be broke. He kept on chanting the words burned into his head.

_Sorge il sol_

_Che fai tu_

_Cienne a gioir…_

"Now is the time, Kenji, FINISH OFF THE CURSE!" Bakura was not able to do the last verse for ancient reasons, but he had made sure the words were also burnt into Kenji's head as well. It would only be a matter of time before their mission would be accomplished.

_CHè SE TU NON VIENI_

_NON SBOCCIANO I FIOR!_

"YES! Seto Kaiba, YOU ARE NOW GOING TO BE DEAD!" Bakura screamed. This sealed the chant, giving the direction to whom it was supposed to go to, and now Seto only had about three minutes to live. "Our mission is now complete, Kenji, for the time being. Let us leave this alter-universe and see what destruction we have caused."

It was now he let out his evil, manic laughter.

* * *

Seto felt a force pull him up so he was in a standing position. He looked at his hand and saw a bright yellow being erupted from it. Then he heard words that he knew were not just in his head:

Seto Kaiba, you are now going to be dead!

It was then when Hailey looked up from the bed she was laying on—cherishing past moments—and looking into the mirror. She heard the words and that was all it took for her to rush out and go find Seto.

She made it to the banister and saw him standing up, almost defying gravity. He was starting to stumble and she felt her heart go to her throat when she thought he was going to fall.

"Seto!" Hailey ran down the stairs to catch Seto for when he fell. The aurora around him had gone from bright streaks of light to a dull glow. But Hailey could feel him slowly moving out of his conscious state and into the world of the dead. "You can't leave me; I won't bear it again." Tears were already filling her eyes and rolling down her cheeks.

Seto opened his eyes a little. "Hailey, please don't cry, I'm not worth it." Slowly he brought up a hand to stroke away the tears. "I love you. No matter what I've said in the past, I've always loved you. We've just had too many differences to notice." He closed his eyes again and found it even harder to breathe.

"I love you, too." Hailey whispered. She put one hand behind his head to support him and the other interlocked with his. "I'm going to find who put this curse on you.. and then they'll be the ones dying."

Seto shook his head. "Don't bloody your hands with murder…it'll ruin their perfectness." Seto felt his last breaths come, and knew he had a few moments left. He didn't know how he knew, but he also knew he had to do something else. Slowly, he brought a hand into his pocket and pulled out a simple, gold, and diamond ring. With a deep last breath, he put it on her ring finger. "Consider yourself now…Mrs. Hailey Kaiba." And then he sank into the darkness to never return.

"Seto." Hailey whispered as her tears fell on his fallen body. Her hand was still clasped with his cold one. Slowly, she withdrew from him, wishing it was just a nightmare, but knowing it was the cold reality she lived in.

**THE END**

**~*~~~*~**

**OMG I can't believe I'm done with this!!!**

**ARGH! What am I supposed to do for the rest of my life. I mean, this took longer than a year to write. And please remember, I know it's not the longest one you all have read—or written considering—but as you all know a lot of this was made up instead of going by the actual Yu-Gi-Oh! Theme or Rurouni Kenshin theme.**

**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALL MY VIEWERS AND REVIEWERS FOR STICKING THIS OUT EVEN THOUGH IT'S SO RANDOM! **

**And there's only two things you could do for me. One is send in a review when you've finished it. I don't care if it's November of 2010, I'll still be here, trust me. And the other thing you can do for me is STICK AROUND FOR THE SEQUEL, **_**HARD TO LET GO**_

**I love you guys so much! **

**~Katara Lauren Himura**


	36. Chapter 36

**Author's Note and Character Profiles**

Hi, I am known as BlueSoulKLH64 at Fanfiction, and Katara in my stories as the author. Well, for those of you who watch Avatar: The Last Airbender, Katara is one of the main characters. Although I can't water bend, one of Katara's powers—as myself—is having an alter ego who favors water elements. Even though it's similar, I still call Katara my own.

**Hailey Ishtar-** for the record, I had to ask permission of the 'real' Hailey Ishtar to write this. Hailey Ishtar is a made up character which I did not make up. Maybe a few of you had read The Rose Trilogy by Hailey Ishtar. (She had a different author name which I can't remember at the moment, but now she's Mazakai.) Although I can't release names, Hailey is a real alter ego of one of my friends. I took the character from her, and made a different story out of her. You will notice that in all fanfictions about Hailey that she will always be paired up with the one and only Seto Kaiba. (Hints the name Hailey _**Kaiba**_!!!!!! Actually, in this one she stays Ishtar, but there are others where she's Hailey Kaiba.) It has something to do with the actual person who just happens to be OBSESSED with Seto. So her ground rule is basically that she gets him and no one else in the story. Of course I bend it in any way possible, but still…

**The Himura Family-** For the Rurouni Kenshin fans out there (And Samurai X fans) you will know that Kenshin Himura, Kaoru Kamiya, (Kaoru Himura when she's married) and Kenji Himura are actual characters on the show. Again, they did not have another girl called Katara Himura; I made her up. I think it was fun working with two different anime shows and combining them into one. For a heads up in the future, let's just say that Hailey and Kenshin hit it up (not romantically) and you'll see the differences of the two shows clash into one. Oh, and you'll notice that I have Kenji being evil. Kenji is mischievous in Samurai X, so I just amplified his character a bit. And it helps that it was based off of a boy I know who acts like him.

**Kenji Himura**- oh boy, I had a lot of fun with this character. I based his attitude not only after the real Kenji Himura, but also off of an ex-boyfriend of mine, and a current boyfriend of 'Hailey's.' Scratch that, they just broke up for the…third time! Well, I started writing about him after we had broken up, and even though my best friend is going out with him, I still write about him being this evil antagonist. She has even given me ideas willingly to write about him! To me, the guy I based him off of acts like Kenji, so it only made sense to make the part his.

**Katara Himura-** this is more info on Katara. She's really older then Kenji in my story, though if this were real, then she's be younger. She doesn't go to school because she was home schooled and got a basic high school graduation over with when she was sixteen. After that she started studying swordsmanship from her mother and father. She's best friends with Hailey because of their 'backgrounds' and that's just been one of the few you'll find they have in common.

**The Millennium Items-** For the record, this is called a fan fiction for a reason. I do not know if the spirits of the items are as old as I saw they are or if they are the incarnations of whom I say they are. I just made a guess, and I had to make it work with the story. So for those who actually know who goes where, feel free to contact me with the truth and we'll see what we can get done.

**Zach Fromm-** Zach Fromm is an actual person. I mean that's his name and everything. You see, when I started this story, I was in a production of _The King and I,_ and Zach Fromm just happened to be the English Diplomat, Sir Edward Ramsey, that comes to Siam and sees Anna… I think you get the idea. Well the 'real' Hailey happens to have had a relationship with Zach, so I had to put him in there somewhere.

**Emily-** Emily is another real person, I was just smart enough to put her as a pen pal so there is no last name really. In real life, Emily just happens to have feelings for Zach. And she's one of my best friends, so I had to put her in. you'll notice that there are a lot of names that aren't from an anime story mentioned for a disclaimer. Chances are that I made them up and they're really my friends. Like Jillian for instance, Mokuba's girlfriend, she's one of my friends and I wanted to put her in.

Song recognition:

**Haunted** by Evanescence

**The Song Is You** by Broadway

**Duel Madness** by Yu-Gi-Oh!

**World of Yu-Gi-Oh!** By Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Down Once More** by Phantom of the Opera

**Separate Ways** by Journey

**I LOVE ALL OF MY FANS!!! SORRY THAT I'M NOT MAKING A SEQUEL!**

To all of those who have stuck with the story till the end...thanks. I know that only a few exist, but it means a lot. sorry that i didn't consistantly update. Hope it was worth it...and if not...check out my Sonny With A Chance fic...it's getting a ton more hits lol

Long Live Katara as it was her who wrote most of this, but may she live long without me.

So Long! =)  
~Emma-Lou


End file.
